The Brightest Star
by AnnaChase
Summary: Andromeda. Because she deserves her story being told. Featuring AndromedaxTed. [T-rated for safety, includes both her history and her later life] R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Welcome to my new story! This one focuses on Andromeda instead. It follows my other story (Behind Closed Doors: Portrait of the Malfoy Family) in many years, and it also precedes it through flashbacks. I know that sounds odd, but just read and find out ;) You don't need to have read the other story to understand this one. I do not own any of the characters, except Lucia, and Zara, which I created in the aforementioned story as well as the story 'Heart's Betrayal'. No clue if this concept will work, but it's in my head so I decided to let it out. Cheers and let me know what you think!

* * *

**~The Brightest Star~**

**Prologue**

The companions of our childhood always possess a certain power over our minds which hardly any later friend can obtain  
-Mary Shelley: Frankenstein

_"Faster, Bella, faster!" squealed the four-year old girl on the height of her enthusiasm. The two young sisters held onto each other's hands as they spun around and around, the skirts of their white dresses almost floating about them. Already the white was full of grass stains, their neatly plaited hair coming undone. The speed of their movements was heightened by a spark of magic presenting itself to them. To the oblivious spectator they might be floating in mid-air. "Make us fly!"_

_"I can't go any faster!"_

_The sisters laughed in unison as they felt the magic take hold of them, lifting their bare feet off the grass until they were almost like a whirlwind. It lasted for as long as they held onto each other; unchanneled magic combining its forces._

_"Bellatrix! Andromeda! Get in here NOW!"_

_"It's auntie," gasped Andie, letting go of her sister's hands in her shock. The magic disappeared as they broke apart, each girl landing on the grass with a thud that was lighter than physically plausible._

_At four and five years old, the sisters were highly impressed with their aunt Walburga's dark figure towering over them. The only thing likeable about the stout and tall woman in the girls' eyes was her son; their cousin Sirius._

_"What took you so long?" Walburga snapped once they came running towards the house. She took each of them by the hand to pull them inside. "And look at the state of you both! What will your mother think of you little wildlings?! Where are your shoes?!"_

_Bellatrix and Andromeda knew better than to go against their aunt's rage and briefly allowed her to comment on every failure in their appearance. They were impatient, though, and Bella could not stop herself from shifting her weight from one foot to the other, biting her lip to suppress the fire of questions. As young as she was at the age of five, she had learned enough to know interrupting the adults never ended well._

_"Yes, Bellatrix?"Walburga finally acknowledged her niece when she was done readjusting the ribbons in the girls' hair and had given up on her attempt to straighten their dresses._

_"Has mother had the baby?" The girls squeezed each other's hand in their excitement._  
_Their aunt watched the pair of them with her notorious frown, letting the anticipation rise._

_"Yes," she finally said. "You have another sister."_

_The girls squealed in delight at this news that made up for the dislike of their aunt. They had known for a while there was a chance they were going to be big sisters, and they took the job most seriously. They had not been sure, because there had been other babies before. Two little boys that had lived only very shortly. One for a few weeks, until the Dragon Pox epidemic got hold of him. The other had lived only for two days, too weak to survive after a premature birth. Their parents, Cygnus and Druella Black, never discussed these dramatic occurrences with their daughters. The girls, however, were both equipped with an insatiable curiosity. They didn't fail to listen at doors or interrogate a house elf to find out things about 'adult topics' that their parents thought unsuitable for them to hear._

_Impressed by such grand news, they asked no further questions and followed their aunt up the stairs._

_"Your mother must have the worst of luck," Walburga said, shaking her head as they neared their mother's bedchamber. "Another girl." Her words were muttered more to herself, for Bellatrix and Andromeda were too busy delighting in the prospect of seeing their new sister._

_"Now remember girls," they were stopped at the door. "Be very quiet and don't tire your mother. She'll need to rest soon, so you can only stay a few minutes. Do not whine, argue or even speak at all. If we had more time I would have seen to you dressing up more appropriately, but this will have to do."_

_Walburga used a summoning charm to fetch their shoes. They impatiently put them on, which lead to the door finally being opened._

_Eyes widened with anticipation, Andromeda and Bellatrix entered the room._

_While little Andie hurried over to their mother on the bed, Bella went straight to the cradle. Like everything in the Manor, it had been in the family for ages. Bella thought it ugly with its frilly lace, and it was uncomfortably high. Standing on tiptoe, she was just able to see the baby. Not that there was much to be seen. The pink little creature was wrapped in a blanket so snugly only a small part of her face was visible._

_As excited as the girls were, as gloomy was their mother. Druella stared ahead, seeming oblivious to the entrance of her daughters. She didn't even respond to Andromeda pulling on her hand for attention. It was a stark contrast to what she was normally like; a proud lady perfectly representing the ancient Wizarding family._

_"Mother?" Andie asked hopefully._

_"Your mother is in pain." Cygnus Black, the girls' father, interfered by taking Andie to join her older sister at the cradle. "Let's leave her be."_

_His words did not drown out his wife's, though. Both Andie and Bella's eyes were on her as she kept muttering silently. "All for nothing."_

_Attempting to distract them, Cygnus lifted both girls up, one on each arm, and allowed them to get a better look at their newborn sister. Both Bella and Andie had always been fond of their father. As stern as he could be, in general they enjoyed the quiet authority he expressed much more than their mother's more obviously dominant way of dealing with them._

_"What do you think of your new sister? We've named her Narcissa."_

_"That's a funny name. She's wrinkly!" said Bella as they got a good glimpse of the baby._

_"She needs some time to adjust to being in the world," Cygnus explained, setting his daughters back down on the floor. "When she's grown you'll be able to play with her and teach her everything you already know. Won't that be fun?"_

_"She doesn't look like my dolls at all," Andie commented, sounding slightly disappointed. She had anticipated their new sister to be like a living doll that they could play with right away. "Is Narcissa a star?" She struggled with the pronunciation of her new sister's name. Both she and Bella were named after constellations, just as about every member of the House of Black._

_"No," Cygnus admitted. "She's named after a flower. A very beautiful flower."_

_After these briefest of introductions it was not long before their aunt came to fetch them again. Neither of them wanted to go. As uninteresting as the baby seemed at this point, they didn't want to miss any part of her either._

_Long after they were supposed to be asleep and the lights were off, Andie was still staring at the ceiling. In her arms she held her two favourite cuddle toys: a miniature hippogriff and a unicorn. Her mind was so full of today's occurrences she couldn't stop her thoughts long enough to fall asleep._

_She sat up when hearing the slight creak of the door. "Bella?"_

_"Move over," her sister announced her presence, hopping onto her sister's bed: a four-posted bed much too large for a girl of four._

_The girls often sought each other's company at night; inseparable as ever. Being only eleven months apart, they grew up like twins. Strangers always thought they were twins. They were of the same height and had the same curly black hair. Even in character they were rather similar. Every day to them held new adventures. Living in a Victorian old manor was a perfect playground to children. Possibilities were endless. They never grew bored of playing hide and seek with their cousin Sirius._

_"Do you like the new baby?" Andie couldn't resist cuddling up to her sister. Five seemed a very mature age when you were only four, and Bella always seemed to have all the answers._

_"I guess so," Bella yawned, taking the hippogriff from her sister._

_"And why was Mother so sad? Doesn't –she- like the baby? "_

_Bella rolled her eyes; such questions were obvious to her, and only asked by ignorant little sisters that knew next to nothing._

_"It's because the baby's not a boy," Bella explained with exaggerated pretended patience. "They need a boy because girls can't be the heir, you see."_

_"Oh." Andie sucked her thumb and said nothing more, understanding very little of it. The word 'heir' was mentioned frequently, yet to her remained as abstract as ever. She didn't want to give her sister the impression that she was silly, though, so she didn't ask for clarification._

_"She can be one of us, right?" she asked after a while._

_"Yea," Bella murmured, already half asleep, clutching the toy hippogriff to her chest as she embraced it fondly. "She could be."_

* * *

There was something magical about a set of three sisters. Magical elements combining forces in three parts, like the Deathly Hallows. Even years later, while all was changed, Andromeda remembered the magical bond she had shared with both Narcissa –and- Bellatrix. It was easier to leave out the latter and pretend they had always been opposites hating each other. The truth was more painful yet.

The older she got, the more she thought back to her childhood. Those early, happy days when they were too little to understand the true meaning of what their parents continuously referred to as 'Pureblood supremacy'. When they spent their days running about the estate chasing each other, sometimes joined by the beginnings of their magical powers expressing themselves. At first it was always just her and Bella, often joined by Sirius. Later on Cissy had joined them, and then Regulus: the youngest of the set. Who would have thought she and Cissy would survive the lot? Everyone had expected great things from Bella and Sirius, both possessing the passionate tempers so characteristic for the House of Black. Especially Cissy and Regulus, or 'Reggie' as they called him in those days, had been much more gentle-natured.

Footsteps hurrying down the stairs stirred her from her thoughts.

"Gran, are you coming?" said Teddy as he entered the kitchen. "What are you doing down here?"

At thirteen, her grandson was tall and lanky as teenage boys could get. Ever since the death of his parents, he had been the very core of Andromeda's existence. She often thought it too great a responsibility for a boy, to be one's everything. Luckily he made his way through life quite smoothly so far. He had good friends, among them his second cousin Zara Potter, and he was a clever boy that did well in school. Quite like his parents. He looked like both of them. He had inherited his status as a Metamorphmagus from his mother, and sometimes the resemblance to Dora was so great it was painful. If only she would be able to see him now. And Ted. How proud he would be of his namesake! While the sharpest edges of the loss left Andromeda after a few years, sometimes she thought she only missed them more with every passing day. There was always so much news to tell them; so much they were missing out on.

"I'm just being silly," Andromeda smiled and closed the photo album she had been skimming through. "We should hurry, or you'll miss the Hogwarts Express. I had no idea it was this late. Have you got your trunk and everything?"

While they went to the hallway and double checked all of Teddy's luggage, they went on their way to King's Cross station. Teddy was about to start his third year at Hogwarts. Full of enthusiasm he rushed over to greet his friends on Platform 9 ¾.

As always the platform was crowded with many familiar Wizarding families. Zara had brought her parents, Harry and Lucia, and her little sister. More than a few Weasleys could also be spotted: Arthur and Molly's ever expanding number of grandchildren represented them well.

"Hello there," Andie made her way over to the Potter family. "Ready to say goodbyes?"

"'Ready' is a big word for it," said Lucia, who looked like she was struggling. "They always fly by, these summer holidays." She held an eight-year old girl by the hand while her other held onto a cage containing Zara's owl. "We were barely on time. Harry got the news just morning. Another promotion at the Auror office!" she beamed proudly at her husband.

"Goodness, Harry!" Andie expressed her delight at the news. "Congratulations! A year or two and you'll be Head of the Auror department."

"Thanks," beamed Harry. "It was great to hear the official decision."

Further details were postponed as the children came running again, eager to be reunited with all of their school friends.

"We should get on the train, it's almost time," Zara announced, kissing her parents and, somewhat reluctantly, her little sister.

"Yes." Andie briefly embraced her grandson and held him at arm's length. "Be a good boy, all right? Write your old grandmother now and then, if you can spare a moment," she grinned at the joke. The phrase 'old grandmother' called an image to mind not at all befitting to describe her.

"Yes, once or twice a year right?" Teddy grinned and kissed both his grandmother's cheeks before he hurriedly followed his friends boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Andie stayed behind with the Potters. She was glad to see Teddy's light mood. It used to be her most pressing concern, that she should bother him with her heavy grief. He had always been a cheerful child, though, encouraging her to lighten up her spirits. Caring for him had been her most effective therapy.

"What do you think, auntie?" said Lucia when the train had disappeared from sight and they stopped waving. "Joining us for dinner, to celebrate Harry's promotion? Draco's coming over too, with Ginny and the boys. Felicia made the fruit salad." She laid her hands on her other daughter's shoulders to hold her close, diverting her from Zara's departure.

"Why not," Andie smiled at the little girl that nodded proudly of her culinary skills. "I can't say no to a decent fruit salad. Certainly not when it comes with a decent wine." She laughed as she linked her arm through her niece's to leave the platform together. Come to think of it, it wasn't very long until the Christmas holidays.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_How many loved your moments of glad grace,  
And loved your beauty with love false or true,  
But one man loved the pilgrim soul in you,  
And loved the sorrows of your changing face._

_-William Butler Yeats: When You Are Old_

_Present_

There was nothing like a good old Butterbeer in Hogsmeade to improve one's mood. The Three Broomsticks was as well in business as it used to be with Madam Rosmerta still in charge. Hopes were up she was not yet thinking of retirement, for who would make such wonderful pumpkin pasties?

"I wanna go to Hogwarts," said Felicia as she munched on her pumpkin pasty.

At eight years old, she looked a lot like her older sister. Their characters were very different, though. Zara was more daring and always in for a bit of mischief, while Felicia was the shy one. Sometimes the Potter sisters reminded Andie of herself and Bella when they were children. Only in the most nostalgic of moods, for the bad memories of her eldest sister were usually more persistent.

"It'll happen before you know it," Harry assured her, joining his daughter in eating a second pasty. "Just a few more years of waiting and you'll be able to go with Rose," he referred to Felicia's friend Rose Weasley, who was the same age and daughter to his oldest friends Ron and Hermione.

Andie allowed herself to sit back and enjoy the chitchat of the little family. It was only now that she was sitting down that she realised how tired she was. And she should not have had that second pumpkin pasty, after all. Her stomach was playing up again, as well.

"Are you feeling all right, auntie?" Lucia asked after a while.

"Yes dear, it's been a busy week," she assured her niece. Perhaps she looked worse than she had thought. She wasn't as young as she used to be; maybe she should stop working these extra night shifts in her job as a mediwitch at St Mungo's.

"Should you see a Healer? You had these pains when we were on holiday," Lucia reminded her, frowning in worry.

The girl had too good a memory.

"Only now and then. Maybe next year Teddy and I should come over to France for the whole month."

Since a year or two Draco and Ginny had bought a property in the south of France, along with Harry and Lucia. The idea had seemed ridiculous at first, considering the fact especially Harry and Draco hardly got along. The holidays went surprisingly well, though. Lucia enjoyed spending time with her brother, and the children enjoyed each other's company as well. Lucien, the eldest of Draco and Ginny's two sons, was the same age as Felicia; they would start Hogwarts together in a few years.

"That would be great!" Lucia smiled at this prospect. "You're always welcome to come over, the children love it too."

Andie smiled and sipped the remainders of her Butter beer before they stood up to pay and head home. Felicia held onto her hand while they went to the Apparition zone where they could apparate back to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters lived.

"Are you going to miss your sister when she's at school, Fey?" she asked, lifting the little girl's arm to help her skip over a few muddy puddles of rain.

"A little," Felicia hopped energetically and pulled the older woman along in her enthusiasm. "Sometimes I will, and sometimes I won't," she giggled. "Was it a long time ago you were in school?"

"Oh, only about a hundred years!" Andie laughed. In reality it was closer to thirty years, but to a little girl of eight that was almost four times a lifetime. She remembered it clearly, though. Everything that had happened back then presented itself to her now and then, just when she thought she had grown up enough to let go of the past.

* * *

_Past_

Andie thought the best days at school were the winter days. When the entire grounds were covered in a thick layer of snow and the black lake was frozen. Technically they weren't allowed to be given time off by their teachers, but the cold weather also brought along a flu epidemic that sent both students –and- teachers queuing up at the hospital wing for a dose of Pepper-up potion.

The last lesson being cancelled on a Friday after noon was a given for nearly all the students. Those who weren't sick themselves enjoyed the time to go ice skating on the black lake. The lake was looking more cheerful than ever; laughing students dressed in the various house-colours gliding across it. Andie had needed some convincing, but as soon as she put on her ice skates her worries for upcoming tests and essay deadlines were all forgotten. Even Bella, a fifth-year student with OWL exams at the end of the year, had joined the rest of the Slytherins on the lake. Joined also by Cissy, who was in her first year, the sisters Black made quite a trio.

Somehow the attention was always on the sisters Black. It was hard to pinpoint exactly why the three of them always stood out. It could be their heritage; the House of Black had been practically royalty for centuries. Their wizarding blood ran further back than that of the Rosiers, the Lestranges, or even the Malfoys. Among their ancestors were headmasters of Hogwarts, ministers of magic, and many more admirable accomplishments. The sisters, however, were also known for their different sorts of beauty. Although Andie and Bella looked still very much alike, Bella was by far the most beautiful. Wherever she went her presence seemed to demand all heads to turn and face her. At fifteen, she had a confidence Andie could only dream of. Cissy was the odd one out when it came to looks. She was as fair as her sisters were dark. Her eyes were bluer than a clear summer sky, and her skin so white and delicate it looked like it could break at the slightest touch. Of course, at eleven she was still very much a child; whether her beauty would blossom further as she came of age would have to be seen.

Both Andie and Bella skated over to the side of the lake when they spotted their little sister. A trio of emerald they formed in their green cloaks, all of them Slytherins. The House of Black had always dominated Slytherin, aside from the occasional bad apple. Like Sirius. Sirius had landed himself in Gryffindor, which ruined his relationship with Bella forever. It had shocked Andie how easily her sister had cast off their once favourite cousin. Sirius was the same age as Bella, so had started Hogwarts in the same year. His example had truly frightened Andie of not being sorted into Slytherin. When her sorting had come a year later, she had hoped with her whole heart that it would be Slytherin. She couldn't afford to lose Bella; they were always together and she wouldn't know what to do without her.

"Cissy!" they called out in unison, approaching their little sister as she traded her shoes for ice skates.

"Flitwick must be gravely ill if they're giving first-years free periods!" Bella exclaimed, pulling Cissy onto the ice to twirl her around in an impressive pirouette.

Cissy laughed as some of the Slytherin boys applauded at their elegance on ice skates. Hers was a pleasant and melodic laugh, a delicate ripple of joy that made you want to give her nothing but joy in return. The pair of them had always protected Cissy. As disappointed as their mother was to have her last attempt of a healthy, living child be another girl instead of the much-desired heir, as delighted were Bella and Andie. In a natural sort of way they had become surrogate mothers. From the start, she had felt like part of them, joining into their inseparable bond like no one else could.

"He was going to teach us," Cissy explained, pulling both sisters with her to the centre of the ice. "But it seems Madam Pomfrey gave him an overdose of Pepperup Potion," she giggled. "The steam coming out of his ears never stopped!"

"I wish they'd do that to Dumbledore," Bella commented with a grin. "Nothing ever seems to bring the old fool down. We could skip weeks of Defence Against the Dark Arts and not miss a thing!"

She grabbed Andie's hands and spun her around and around, like they used to do when they were children. From the corner of her eye Andie could see Cissy skating off to do an impressive series of pirouettes, encouraged by her little first-year friends.

"He's watching you," she breathed into her sister's ear when they stood still to change direction. Their skates left traces on the ice, deep and joined ridges that would melt away soon.

"Who?"

But she knew. Already Bella straightened her posture, and hardened her gaze. Her careless moments of joy were not meant to be seen by outsiders. Her endless line of suitors were treated by arrogant rejection when they were lucky, and downright humiliation otherwise.

"Lestrange?"

When Andie nodded, Bella turned her head until she spotted the handsome sixth-year Slytherin boy gazing at her. For a moment a haughty smile spread over her features. No one messed with Bellatrix Black. By now only the bravest, older Slytherin boys tried their luck. Andie did not greatly admire her sister's ability to put people down, but it was funny sometimes. It was also quite useful: no one picked on you when Bellatrix was your sister.

"Come on!" Bella laughed, finally, and pulled Andie with her to skate another round on the lake. The cold was ghastly; even under their leather gloves their fingers became numb. They didn't feel it, though. The warmth was their joy and carelessness; the moments they wanted to never disappear. They would cling to these memories as the very best of their childhood, when all was well and nothing ruined yet.

They joined hands as they glided over the ice time and time again, never getting enough of this winter joy. Andie had to try hard to keep up with her sister; Bella went faster than ever in her intentions to impress Rodolphus Lestrange. Andie was dizzy when they finally stood still. Dinner time was nearing and slowly the crowd started thinning out. Cissy had already disappeared back to the Great Hall with some other first-year Slytherins.

"Do you like him?" Andie finally asked, once they had caught their breaths and traded their ice skates for their shoes on the side of the lake.

"He might be worthy of my attention," Bella grinned mischievously. "Not as bad as some of the others. Now come on, we'll be late for supper," she said impatiently, waiting as Andie lagged behind.

Just as Andie got to her feet after changing her shoes, she was knocked over by a few Hufflepuff boys losing their balance coming off the ice.

"Merlin, I'm sorry!" said one of them, a light brown haired fourth-year Andie recognised to be Ted Tonks: Slytherin and Hufflepuff fourth-years had Herbology together.

"That's all right." Andie gazed up at him, needing a moment to realise why she was laying on the ground. The snow was soft, but cold. And rather wet.

Ted extended his hand, but before Andie had a chance to take it, Bella hurried over to snatch her hand and pull her up instead.

"Watch where you're going, you insolent Hufflepuff!" she raged. "And don't you lay a finger on my sister. We don't associate with _Mudbloods_."

Andie felt a shiver run down her spine at the use of the infamous word. While her family was high on Pureblood supremacy, name calling and foul language was disapproved of. Not that the use of such a word was punished severely, but still. Bella never let an occasion go by, though, to remind muggleborn students of what they were.

Bella hadn't let go of Andie's hand, and pulled her along with her towards the castle. It was so awkward Andie felt she didn't have a choice but to go with her sister. Behind her she heard the Hufflepuffs gasp at the insult. One of them called out something in return, but it was lost in the wind.

"Bella, it was just an accident," Andie said when they entered the Great Hall. The four house-tables were already set for dinner. The first hungry students had already tucked in, hungry by their adventures in the snow. Andie wasn't so hungry anymore, somehow.

"An accident?!" Bella scowled and tossed back her long mane of black curls. "He's alive, is he?" she snorted. "I wouldn't have contained myself if it weren't an accident. But let's not waste any further breath on those _Hufflepuffs_. Merlin's beard, I think I would run away if I got sorted into Hufflepuff. Think of the humiliation of being sorted there!"

They joined the Slytherin table and sat next to some of their 'Pureblood in-crowd', including Cissy. It seemed just like any ordinary supper, although Andie couldn't get her appetite to return. She should have apologised to Ted Tonks for her sister's words. It seemed terribly unnecessary to call muggleborns names like that no matter their heritage. If there was one thing she was annoyed about in her sister, it was Bella's tendency to always take everything to the more extreme.

"Andie, did you see the announcement about the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Bella said by the time they started on the pudding.

The incident at the lake had not yet left Andie's thoughts, and she needed a moment to adjust to normal conversation. Bella smiled, unaware of her sister's thoughts.

"Yes," she finally replied. All was well. This was how things should be. She stopped glancing over to the Hufflepuff table, and answered her sister's smile. "It should be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

_The world was changing, and I was not ready for it.  
-Juliet Marillier: Daughter of the Forest_

It was the Winter holidays and Andie and Bella laid reading in Bella's room; Andie copies of Witch Weekly, Bella the Daily Prophet. The bed was big enough for the both of them; they never stopped the sleepovers they had started as very young children. Christmas was nearing; a favourite time of the year for the sisters. The Manor was in full preparation for the festivities to be held there.

"I think you should wear red to the Winter ball," Andie told her sister. Especially in the more well-off Pureblood circles, Christmas festivities were grand. The coming weekend there was a Winter ball hosted at their grandparents' house. Grandfather and grandmother Rosier seemed a boring elderly couple, but they knew how to host an impressive party.

"I wear black," Bella said absent-mindedly. She was focused on the article she was reading in the Prophet. "I am a Black."

"Some colour won't kill you," Andie commented. "Besides, you're wearing green now."

"This is a _nightgown_," Bella said. "When it comes to Pureblood society events, we make a statement."

"I suppose it all depends on what sort of statement you're looking to make," Andie chuckled, tossing the magazine to the side. It was getting late; she blew out her candle on the bedside. "Are you going to the ball with Rodolphus?"

"I might very well be," Bella nodded. "Maybe if I will Mother will stop nagging me about it," she rolled her eyes at their mother's interest.

"I don't know about that," Andie frowned, staring at the beaming picture of a famous Quidditch team in the magazine.

"Right. You want the lovey dovey sort of man," Bella chuckled and put her arm around her younger sister. "That's all right, you know. I'm sure _Witch Weekly _tells you all about what that's like. But the thing is, if we don't choose, they choose for us. You see? And I don't want to end up with a git like Lucius frigging Malfoy. So I choose now, what seems the most decent candidate to me. Rod's blood is as pure as ours, he's good-looking, and quite the charmer I've noticed. And: his morals and standards are quite a match to mine."

"Hmm." Andie noticed herself dozing off. When her sisters started about morals, it was an endless monologue. And Lucius Malfoy; he was in Bella's year and, considering his heritage, a realistic candidate to marry one of the three of them. Bella had always despised him, and so did Andie out of solidarity. He was always so slick and arrogant, it was hard to see why so many girls liked him. Of course that had everything to do with him being the only heir to the Malfoy inheritance. He only had a rather old father, so supposedly the girls saw the Galleons coming their way already. The sisters Black needn't lower themselves to such greediness. They had more Galleons than they could count, split over several vaults in Gringotts.

"We should probably go to sleep, it's late."

"Hang on." Bella sat up to hold the paper closer to the candle on her side. "This is interesting."

"What is it?"

"Troy Hammersmith found dead. He was a Ministry official, I heard Father mention him! He was a Mudblood. Another one of these attacks," she held the paper under Andie's nose, but she tossed it away, sending Bella to grab it back in annoyance.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to sleep!" Andie commented. She got an inkling sleeping would be difficult with her sister in such a state next to her. She had never been interested in politics, in oppose to her sister. It either bored or frightened her.

"This is the sort of thing Father is involved with! They're trying to hush it all up because the Ministry's being such a pain." Bella sat up to reread the article. "Hunting of muggleborns. There's someone finally standing up to our rights!"

"Our rights?" Andie rubbed her tired eyes. If anything the article gave her a bad feeling. Of course, she too grew up with the idea of Pureblood supremacy, but Hogwarts had lots of muggleborn students. Even if Slytherin consisted mainly of Pureblood students, they sometimes had to work together with other students during joined classes. The majority of the muggleborns there seemed just as good at magic as everyone else. Some better, some worse. In her family's opinion muggleborn children should not be welcome at Hogwarts. Taking lives for something they could not help was a different thing entirely, though.

"Yes, our rights as those that have the Pure blood, Andie. You should be more proud of your heritage."

"I am proud," Andie assured her. In Slytherin, picking on the muggleborn students was a thing regularly seen. Admittedly she had never gone against that. The lake incident, however, had made her feel bad, and now any such incident did. It was probably the only thing she couldn't talk about with her sister.  
While Bella continued reading intently, Andie turned on her side and pulled the blankets up. She closed her eyes tightly and pretend to be asleep, hoping that if she pretended hard enough, her body would comply.

Black family dinners were always a stately affair. They dressed up formally and came together in the dining hall, where house elves served a multi-course meal the women only ate very little of. The girls' parents sat on either side of the long dinner table; as far away from each other as physically possible. They didn't see much of their parents at all. When they were younger, there had been nannies to care for them. Bella and Andie had chased them both off with a prank or two; the longest one of them lasted was a year, and only because Cissy was such an adorable toddler she made up for her mischievous sisters. By the time Bella was eight, their parents had given up on trying to hire nannies. The only staff putting up with the girls by then were the house elves, and the private teacher hired to educate them. There was, after all, no chance of Pureblood children being sent to a muggle primary school.

"So, Bella," Druella said during the main course. "I heard of your involvement with the Lestrange heir."

Bella exchanged a glance with Andie –who suppressed a giggle-, and rolled her eyes.

"Involvement is a big word, Mother. I went into Hogsmeade with him once."

"Will it have a follow-up?"

Andie could see her sister thinking before her reply. Their mother was always rather nosey and Bella didn't want to give her much.

"It might," she finally concluded.

"How interesting." Druella looked rather pleased with herself. And no wonder: now that she had failed to conceive sons, her main goal in life was to make sure her daughters made good marriages to respectable Pureblood husbands. "Rodolphus Lestrange would be quite a catch, Bellatrix. Did you know his grandfather and yours were friends in their Hogwarts days?"

"Hmm-hmm," Bella murmured, uninterested. "Have you read the Prophet? About the Murder?"

"The Hammersmith murder? Of course," Druella replied uninterestedly.

"It wasn't the first, was it?" Bella persisted. She was not one to give up a topic easily once it gained her interest. "And it has to do with this new Dark Lord we're not supposed to know about?"

"It isn't that you're not supposed to know about it," Cygnus interfered in the conversation. Being always surrounded by women in the house, he usually kept to the background. But in topics that mattered, he showed himself to dominate a conversation in a way that was a decent match to his wife. "It's best to be discrete, girls. Not everyone shares our views and as long as we're a minority..."

"So you are involved?" Bella persisted. "At _your _age, Father?"

Her words were met with a silence, and Andie exchanged a glance with Cissy at their sister's daring jest. Much to their surprise, Cygnus finally burst out laughing.

"Dear Bella," he laughed when he came down from his laughing fit, reaching across the table to pet his daughter's cheek in affection. "As you well know, there are many ways to be involved in things. Sometimes moral and financial support are amongst the most important kinds."

"But of course that's nothing for you girls to worry about," said Druella with a frown. She obviously disapproved of politics at the dinner table. At parties it was her very favourite topic, but not with her underage daughters.

As the elves came to serve dessert, Bella leaned in to Andie to whisper: "If it were up to her, all we should care about is who shoves a bloody ring on our finger. And that ring will glitter with the essence of Pureblood spirit."

Bella laughed heartily upon her own words, and even Cissy –who caught up on everything her sisters said- smiled timidly.

* * *

_Present_

"What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

Andie was in the park with Lucia and Felicia on a very sunny Saturday. She enjoyed spending time with her niece. She had never known Cissy's children at all when they were children, but that changed completely during the second war, when they lived under her roof for months. She and Lucia had remained close ever since.

"Goodness Lucie, it's October!" Andie stood by the swing, pushing the little girl on it to go higher on her demands.

"Higher!" squealed Felicia in utter delight. "I want to fly!" she giggled.

"Wait till you get your own broom in a few years, darling," Lucie commented from the sideline. "Right now you're just tiring Auntie."

"Oh please, I'm not that old," Andie grinned and took a step back while Felicia got the hang of it by herself. "So Christmas. I'm guessing your parents invited you and Harry and the children? Don't worry, they've asked me too." Not that Andie was much looking forward to it. She was fond of her sister Narcissa, but why she remained married to Lucius was a complete mystery.

"More like bid us to come over," Lucie rolled her eyes.

"What does Harry say of it?" Andie took a seat on a bench with Lucia while they kept an eye on Felicia, now joined by some other children from the neighbourhood.

"He's hoping he'll be on Auror duty," Lucia chuckled. "I can't exactly blame him. But he doesn't ask me not to go," she sighed.

"They're the only grandparents the girls have," Andie nodded carefully. The relationship between Lucia and her parents was still and would always be very fragile. Especially Lucius had been devastated when his only daughter eloped with Harry Potter during the war. Whatever hesitant attempts either made to make things right, usually ended in disappointment.

"Hmm," Lucia responded without too much enthusiasm. Undoubtedly she would have wanted her parents to be a lot warmer to her daughters. "With the four grandchildren they've got, you'd think they could get over the past. And now with a fifth on the way," she grinned knowingly.

"A fifth?" Andie repeated confusedly. "Do you mean..?" She almost didn't dare ask, but her niece's smile said it all. Draco and Ginny seemed intent to leave their number of children at two, but Lucia and Harry's desire for another baby was long since known. After Felicia's birth every attempt of a sibling for the girls had ended in a miscarriage. The last one, a late miscarriage over two years ago, had really been a blow too hard to take for Lucia. Of course it was not a topic to address over coffee every week, so Andie had thought they'd given up.

"Yes," a beam spread over Lucia's features. "It's still early days, but it feels right this time."

"Oh Lucie," Andie embraced her fondly. "I'm so happy for you and Harry. And for the girls! I bet they'll be delighted to have another sibling."

She was really becoming an old fool; even happy news could get her to tear up these days.

"Mummy! I want to go higher!" Felicia's called from across the playground.

"I'll go, you should take it easy," Andie grinned as she hurried over to help the little girl along and push her to swing higher again. This was how she had always envisioned life to be. For everyone she loved to be perfectly happy. After everyone she lost she had clung to the ones she had left and loved. Even after Dora and Remus had died, little Teddy had needed her still. And Lucia and Draco had needed her too, in the days they were so young still and deserted by their parents. It was like yesterday, but now they were adults with families of their own. Even Teddy was growing up so fast. He was such a clever boy, she wouldn't be surprised if he were chosen to be a Prefect next year.

"Is this high enough? Let's show mummy how good a flyer you will be!" she pushed the swing once more, rewarded by Felicia's delighted giggles. Of course; swings went much higher than toy broomsticks would ever be allowed to go.

It hit her then. The pain. Familiar now after long days and heavy meals, but never as bad as this. Andie winced and clutched the ache in her stomach. A bad case of heartburn, presumably. Or maybe she pushed the swing too enthusiastically. That wouldn't explain the other times, though.

"Auntie!" Lucia hurried over in concern. "Are you all right? What's happened?"

Even Felicia slowed her swinging and jumped off the last bit to come and see what was going on. Andie hated such a show over nothing.

"Nothing dear, nothing at all," she breathed slowly; the worst pain was already passing. "Some heartburn, that's what happens when you get older!" she forced a smile. "It's already passed."

But Lucia was not so easily satisfied. "You have to see a Healer this time. Promise me."

"All right, all right," Andie brushed it off. "If you insist, I'll ask the Healer on duty on my next shift at St Mungo's, but I'll look a terrible fool to see him over nothing."

"It'd make me feel much better," Lucia smiled. "You have to be in good spirits for a Malfoy family Christmas, after all?" she teased in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Oh yes, we need a bucket of Firewhiskey to handle that."

When they went on their way home, Lucia was smiling again. Andie listened to Felicia's happy chatter and allowed it to distract her. Her niece was probably right. A routine check-up wouldn't be so bad; she could prove everyone she was fine. Including herself.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for Reading and reviewing so far, I'm enjoying the comments! Reviews make me happy, so don't forget to write a few words of whatever comes your mind ;) See you next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

_Remember this: Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny.  
-Gregory Maguire: Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

January would always be an anti-climax. Andie and her sisters had looked forward to Christmas and the holidays so much that what came after could never be very good. The three of them returned to Hogwarts in weather that was gloomy and dark. All was left of the snow was almost melted away. Mixed with mud and rain it made a dirty sight.

Classes were a dread as well. For Bella, OWLs were approaching, which meant endless studying. She set high standards for herself. Andie herself was only a fourth year, but that did not mean the end of term exams would be a piece of cake. Even Cissy was kept busy with homework; being a Black meant being a high-flyer.

On their first week back, Transfigurations was a particular challenge. The fourth-year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had the class together. Young Professor McGonagall took her job most seriously and ran a tight ship.

"Today we will be turning feathers into a single egg. I assume you have all read the theory?"

No one said a thing, but Andie suspected none of them, including herself, had read the chapter. The holiday had been too full of ice skating, Christmas and parties to bother with homework much.

"Wonderful," McGonagall said briskly. "We will be practising into pairs. One Slytherin with one Hufflepuff, hopefully that will prevent you all from thinking this is merely a tea party."

There was a murmur of disapproval when the students moved about the room to pick up a partner and a feather to practise on. Andie, formerly paired with Maeve Mulciber, moved away to collect a feather and sit back down, waiting for a Hufflepuff to work with.

"Are you free?"

"Free?" Andie stared up into the face of Ted Tonks. It took her a moment to realise what he meant.

"For the class," he grinned a little sheepishly.

"Oh! Yes. Yes, have a seat."

To her great embarrassment, she noticed there was a blush creeping up her face. She had not forgotten about the lake incident. That Ted of all people should join her here seemed like a touch of karma.

She focused on the feather in front of them and, in turns, they practised the incantation.

"So how was your Christmas?" Ted asked. The class was full of students murmuring incantations; which left plenty of room to talk discretely. Especially when Professor McGonagall stopped at the table of two girls who had managed to turn their feather into something that seemed to look a lot like a scrambled egg.

"It was all right," Andie nodded. She barely dared to look at him, afraid he would catch her blushing. Instead she fixed her gaze on the object in front of them. It looked like an egg, but it was still covered in feathers. She doubted they would be awarded full grades on that.

"Look Ted, I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about what happened. You know, at the lake?" If she looked up now, she would flush scarlet. She would deserve it, undoubtedly.

"Are you?"

He sounded neutral; without looking at him it was hard to interpret whether he was being serious, or just teasing her.

"Defended me to your sister, did you? Made sure she wouldn't use such a word again?"

Just when Andie was doubting whether she would run away, or burst into tears, she looked up to see him grinning widely at her.

"Just kidding. I got you there, did I?" he beamed. "Don't worry about it; I can handle a bad word or two. Could have defended myself better, if I'd wanted to."

"Of course," she smiled at him. "Why didn't you?"

"I don't hex girls. Not if I can help it, anyway," he widened his grin further, and together they bent back over their feathered egg to give it another attempt.

At dinner, Andie could not help but sport a smile. There was something about Ted Tonks's face she could not forget. All throughout the day she remembered their talk, and his nice smile. In the Great Hall, she was joined by Bella and the rest of their little Slytherin group: girls and boys of only the finest Pureblood heritage. They were a tightly knit group described by others as the _Slytherin in-crowd,_ and seldom spoke to anyone not included if they could help it. Not that this meant they were all very loyal to one another. Membership by blood purity said little of how well they got along. Some were more than ready to drink each other's blood.

"Anyone else invited to Slughorn's party?" Lucius Malfoy inquired smugly. "I hear he's invited a special guest or two this time, as a way to start the new year, so to say."

"Invited? Of course," Bella spoke up, exchanging a glance with Andie. "Going? Not sure. If the best special guest he can come up with is some second-rang Quidditch captain of the Cannons then I know better ways to spend my time."

"Too good for a school party, Black?" Malfoy scowled. "My sources tell me the special guest has nothing to do with Quidditch this time, so you may want to reconsider."

"Your _sources _would know all about that would they?" Bella snorted. "Well, are you going to drop us a hint or should we guess and hope for the best?"

Bella started on dinner rather casually, but it was obvious she was agitated. If Lucius knew more than she did, something had gone wrong. She sipped her pumpkin juice absent-mindedly and ran a hand through her wild tangle of black curls to force herself to keep her composure.

"A hint. Indeed," Malfoy drawled casually, his eyes wandering to see who else was present to witness his superiority in this. "You shall have to see for yourself. It isn't my place to spread gossip. But let's just say the guest has everything to do with a certain political move that means to change every aspect of the Wizarding World as it is now," he paused. "But then again, I suppose it wouldn't be very _interesting _to you. It's more of a male topic, I believe."

Bella nearly choked on her pumpkin juice and set her glass down with a thud so loud its contents gushed over the top. Every aspect of her face, which had every potential to look beautiful, contorted in an ugly sort of rage.

"You _dare?" _she panted breathlessly. "You have the nerve? _You _Malfoy? Of all people!" Bella's rage upon being insulted had momentarily robbed her of the power of speech, but it was returning to her quickly.

"A _male _topic, you say?" she threw her head back and laughed, her hand automatically reaching for her wand. "I'll show you how worthless the _male _part of you is!"

Andie hated to see her sister like this. Some of the others around them were laughing at the uproar, but she did not think it very funny at all. Sure, Malfoy deserved someone to stand up against his self-proclaimed superiority. Why should that always be Bella? One wrong word and Bella's mood could change completely. It was a little frightening, even to witness without being the subject of her rage.

"Bella, don't!" she hissed, grabbing her sister's free arm. "Just think for a second. Teachers all around and we're already behind in points for the House Cup!"

She kept thinking about Ted's so-called mockery about her telling her sister off. She didn't dare glance towards the Hufflepuff table, but secretly she hoped he was watching. Many students were; the possibility of an uproar was always interesting.

Bella, on the other hand, seemed to consider her options. She was still fuming, but Slytherin pride was important to her.

Suddenly she made her decision. "We're going," she announced, grabbing Andie's hand to pull her along with her, far away from the Great Hall and Malfoy's triumphant smile.

"But let me tell you this, _Malfoy_," she said to the blond fifth-year. He too had his wand out and looked more than ready to use it. "The last word on this has not been said."

Andie followed her sister back to the Slytherin common room and, up the stairs towards Bella's dormitory.

"I'll show him exactly what I think of his sexist ideas," Bella exclaimed furiously. "If Slughorn's invited a Death Eater, I'm going. And you should too."

"A what?"

"A _Death Eater_, that's what they're called."

"They?" Andie felt quite stupid at her obvious lack of knowledge.

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation and dropped down onto the bed. "The followers of the man that calls himself the Dark Lord. We're not supposed to talk about it until he's gained a steady power, but I know Father is involved. And uncle Oreon. His intention is to regain the power of the Purebloods. He's behind the attacks on muggleborns. He's recruiting an army, they say. They call themselves the _Death Eaters_."

A shiver ran down Andie's spine, and not just at her sister's words. The expression on Bella's face was one of what might be called utter devotion. Her eyes turned glassy and her mind seemed in a place far away.

"I don't know about all that, Bella. Aren't we a little young for it? Why would Slughorn invite someone like that?"

"Because Slughorn is foolish enough to invite anyone that makes it seem like he's got impressive connections," Bella sighed impatiently. "This could well be our chance."

"_Our _chance?" Andie repeated. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about this prospective meeting. It gave her an uncomfortable sense of foreboding.

"Yes. Our chance to do something of value to the Pureblood world. To show Mother it isn't such a shame to have only daughters. To show idiots like Malfoy he's no better than us. On the contrary: he'll never be accepted into their circle. How can he be? They're looking for bravery and loyalty. People who put The Cause first, not their own arrogant little self."

"And how do you know all this?" Andie dropped down on her sister's four-posted bed. She was cold, and had a bad taste in her mouth. Bella had hurried them off so suddenly she had barely had a bite of dinner, but she was glad for that now.

"Like Malfoy, I too have my sources," Bella grinned. "So, are you in or not?"

Andie watched her sister's eager face and could not bring herself to disappoint her. "All right," she finally sighed. "I'll come with you to the stupid meeting, but it'll probably be boring." She tried to convince herself Slughorn's parties and gatherings of 'the Slugclub' had never been more than a gathering of those he thought had a certain potential. She still had a bad feeling about it, though. She didn't think Ted would like such meetings. But then again; what could it really entail? Slughorn was a teacher; it couldn't be more than a bit of political education.

_Present_

After her conversation with Lucia in the park, Andie had kept word and consulted the Healer on duty on her next shift at St Mungo's hospital. She had always felt at home there. She had started her training as a mediwitch when she and Ted were newlyweds still living in with his parents. Getting a job then had seemed like a good way to earn some extra money while they saved up for a place of their own. It had quickly become so much more than that. She had loved doing something useful. With the traditional and conservative upbringing she had had, she had never thought she would be working at all. It had been another thing that felt so deliberating to do, simply because she wanted it.

"So how bad is it?" she inquired.

Healer Rowdes sat facing her; his expression not exactly the most cheerful. He was one of the oldest Healers employed here at St Mungo's. When Andie had just finished her medical training all these years ago, he had been a new Healer, looking for a friendly face among the many demanding. They had worked together quite often. It seemed bittersweet her colleague of many years should be the one to deliver bad news to her. For bad news it was, considering his expression. And somehow, it was not such a surprise.

"Are you sure you don't want to message someone to come and join you? I mean, I know your grandson's still at Hogwarts, but what about your sister? Or your nephew or niece?"

"I'm tougher than I look," she grimaced. "I assure you Valerius, I can handle it, whatever it is."

She'd known for a while something was wrong, and that she was denying it. She wasn't that old; she shouldn't be tired all the time. And these pains that had kept getting worse every time, taking her breath away at the most inconvenient of moments. She'd kept her eyes closed when Healer Rowdes performed the spells to examine her, and then waited patiently while they went to check her blood. Sometimes St Mungo's compared their methods to those of muggle hospitals. After all, it was always a good thing to try and learn from other cultures. It seemed silly, though. Even the simplest things such as checking blood results could take days for muggles.

Andie pitied the man across the table. He was a fine Healer; one of the best she had known in her working life. But still he brought news like this and crushed lives now and then. Being a witch or a wizard did not guarantee eternal life, after all. She of all people would know that.

"It's cancer, then," she stated when she grew impatient with his lingering silence. She didn't really need the nod he sadly gave.

"I wish you would have come sooner," he said, no longer in the professional sense of Healer to patient. Rather: friend to friend. "Of course we'll waste no time and start every treatment there is. There are new experiments, mixing our methods with those of muggles. Some of those have been proven quite effective. "

"I don't know about all that, I'm not as young as I used to be," she murmured, her mind drifting off. Teddy. Teddy was her main concern. What would he do without her? He was only fourteen. Fourteen wasn't old enough to have no one. No age was old enough for that.

"No, but you're far from old," he disagreed. "And otherwise in good health. This isn't a lost battle yet."

A battle. Andie was much too familiar with battles. Sometimes it felt like her whole life was one big battle. This was another fight she ought to win. She didn't hear much of the Healer's words explaining more details and suggestions of treatment; everything was surreal. Somehow she had survived the talk and she was back at home, without remembering how she got there. The house was the same as it had been this morning when she left, but the feeling was entirely different.  
A letter from Teddy, arrived by owlpost, was waiting for her. She couldn't even bring herself to open it. Exhausted, she sank down on the sofa and reached for her one object of comfort; Ted's picture. It was one of the muggle photographs; an immobile one. Everything in their house was a mixture between the muggle world and the wizarding world.

She traced the picture's outline with her finger and pressed a kiss towards it. How she missed him. It never changed. Years cut off the roughest edges, but moments like these her grief was worse than ever. Ted would have known what to do. He would have said something cheerful to brighten her spirits. She would have to manage it on her own now. Entirely on her own; Teddy could not be burdened with this. Nor could Draco with his busy job and young family, or Lucia with her pregnancy.

In a sentimental moment she clutched the picture to her. Of course. Never entirely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

On the night of the Slugclub party, Bella and Andie dressed similarly in plain black dresses; a welcome change from their Hogwarts uniforms. Bella especially seemed to put in extra effort to look her best. Andie wondered what her plans were, exactly. If it was truly a so-called Death Eater professor Slughorn had invited, then what would he want with a fifteen-year old schoolgirl?

"How do I look?" Bella pirouetted around once when she finished dressing up.

"Splendid," Andie replied truthfully. Although they looked so much alike, Bella would certainly win the beauty contest out of the two of them. Throughout the past year, Bella had grown almost a head taller than Andie. Her legs especially looked taller, and her curves more impressive. "I wish I looked more like you."

Bella seemed pleased by this truthful confession and came to embrace her younger sister. "You'll grow up too," she assured her. "Before you know it you'll have the men pining for you!"

Andie allowed herself to be tempted to laugh with her sister. Bella always knew everything; it made her feel such a child in her company.

"All right," Bella announced once she was content with her own, as well as Andie's appearance. "Let's go."

The party was to be held in a deserted classroom on the third floor of the North Wing. When the sisters arrived, the room was already filling up. Noticeable was the fact that mainly Slytherins were present this time. Slughorn always had a favourite spot for those with the Purest blood, but he did not limit members of the 'Slug club' to their bloodline. Usually all four houses were quite equally represented, with Slughorn claiming to be more interested in talent than heritage. Once or twice he had even invited a muggleborn student; which was when Bella had stopped going to the meetings immediately.

"Well well," Lucius Malfoy drawled at the sight of the pair of them. He stood by the doorframe with the Lestrange brothers, Rodolphus and the younger Rabastan, and seemed quite in his element in his emerald green and silver dress robes. "If it isn't the sisters Black."

"Hello Lucius," Bella eyed him haughtily while she made her way over to Rodolphus. "Have you come to play groupie?"

Further insults or escalations between Bella and Lucius were prevented when Professor Slughorn turned up, accompanied by a handsome young man. Andie found herself hoping it wouldn't take too long; she wasn't particularly interested, and she would prefer to look through her Potions essay before the night.  
Slughorn himself looked particularly agitated, making her wonder whether the other teachers were aware of the special guest to their party tonight.

"If everybody is here, we can get started-," Slughorn announced, closing the door once everyone had gathered into the classroom. He paused as his eye fell on Bella and Andie.

"Ah! Miss Black, and Miss Black! How wonderful to see you back here at last!" He beamed at the sight of them, having always had a soft spot for the House of Black. Even Cissy was regularly invited to the Slug Club, although they usually started past the first years' curfew. "I was sad not to see you the last few meetings."

"Hello Professor," Bella smiled a smile Andie knew only meant to be polite. "Yes, I was not so impressed by the other guests last time. I'm glad to see you work on improving the attendees."

"Ah, Bellatrix, dear girl," Slughorn chuckled uncomfortably. Undoubtedly he knew exactly what true meaning went behind Bella's words of the 'attendees'. When Sirius Black had turned up for a meeting with his friend James Potter in tow, Bella had stalked off in fury. Luckily she could keep her fury to contain merely a monologue when in the presence of her own family or friends. For how much longer, one might wonder though. Bella had always had strong opinions and never failed to make them known. It got her in enough trouble regularly, although she was wise enough to keep a straight face when teachers were near.

"All right everyone," Slughorn went to the front of the room, followed by the stranger. "As you can all see I have brought a new guest to our midst tonight. This is Mister Tristan Avery. I brought him here tonight for a bit of, well, I suppose one might call it political education. Most of you will take your OWLs or your NEWTs in not too long, which brings me to think you are interested in what goes on beyond Hogwarts."

The man nodded at the murmurs of welcome going around. He did not speak immediately, taking his time instead to scan through the crowd.

Andie hadn't noticed Bella had raised her hand, until Slughorn addressed her. "Shall we leave the questions until after Mr Avery has spoken, Miss Black?"

"Of course, sir. I was only wondering whether there is a reason for the change in guests tonight? I recall from previous meetings all four houses were quite equally represented? Not that I am objecting. In fact; I find the current party much more to my liking," Bella spoke very clearly, her words not entirely meant for Slughorn alone. "Most of them, anyway," she added with a frown in Malfoy's direction.

"Well, I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Miss Black," Slughorn said, not dropping his nervousness just yet. "But I suggest we listen to Mr Avery now and postpone any further questions you all may have."

His words were final this time, and the students turned their attention on the speaker.

"Yes," Avery cleared his throat. "I was most honoured Professor Slughorn invited me to speak here tonight. I was a fond member of his student club when I was here at school myself."

"Can't have been a very long time ago," Bella whispered under her breath.

"I see none of you are ignorant first-years, so I am sure you have all heard of the political uproar going on in our society. Is there anyone willing to recapture the situation for us?"

Several hands, including Bella's, shot up into the air. Avery glanced their way, but gave the word to Gideon Yaxley, a grumpy-faced sixth year, instead.  
"We're aiming to get rid of the Mudbloods."

His words were met by laughter of his surrounding cronies, including Crabbe and Goyle, two boys from Bella's year that were an embarrassment to Slytherin house in her eyes.

"That," said Avery with a glance towards a very anxious-looking Slughorn, "might be a little bluntly put. However: there is truth in your words, boy. Belief in those of the Pure blood goes back as far as Salazar SLytherin himself. There have always been true believers, and there always will be. We believe frauds that call themselves _Muggleborns _have no business in our world."

While Andie's discomfort rose, she heard her sister clack her tongue impatiently when Crabbe's raised hand was acknowledged.

"When you say –we-, is it a club like this? Like the Slug club?" His words were spoken in an anxious manner; he was not accustomed to being given free reign to speak.

The room fell silent; including the occasional murmur of the students, as they held their breaths to see whether the stranger would be offended at such a comparison. Avery stared at the boy as if pondering on the right response. Finally, he laughed. Only it was not quite a laugh. It was humourless. Andie thought he could have shouted and it would not have been more frightful.

"You will find we are not quite like a school club," Avery grimaced. "We unite, supporters of the same political ideas. We serve the Dark Lord. He, with powers greater than any of you will ever dream of. Anyone capable enough to be accepted into our ranks, will want for nothing. Win the approval of the Dark Lord, and you will rise higher than all of your friends. Higher than anyone in your family, really. But mind you; we accept only the Purest blood, the bravest and courageous, and the most powerful. Failure does not go unpunished, and there is no crime greater than disloyalty."

"All right all right," Slughorn interfered eventually. "I think that is quite enough, Mr Avery," he grimaced sheepishly. "I thought we agreed this wouldn't be about conversion."

"Forgive me, Professor," Avery smirked and stepped away from the centre of the class. "'Fraid I got carried away. In the heat of the moment, I believe they call it."

Meanwhile house elves started going around with trays of drinks. Andie took a bottle of Butterbeer in the hope that it would warm her up. As soon as possible, she would be out of here.

"Shall we head off?" she asked her sister. "I need to glance over my essay before tomorrow."

"You go. I think I need a word." Bella's eyes were fixed on Avery's, who was surrounded by a small group of boys who were more than interested in what he had to say.

"What do you need a word for? It'll take ages, he's surrounded by fans," Andie said, an attempt at being funny. Every part of this screamed at her to leave, but Bella's eyes were full of something that worried her. Hunger might be the best word to describe it, if that did not seem entirely out of place.

"Come on," she took her sister's hand and attempted to pull her with her towards the exit.

"I'll be with you in a second." Bella pulled her hand free and stalked over to Avery. Crabbe and Goyle, one of the boys surrounding him with their eager questions, stepped away to allow her to come closer. It was a wise decision; Bella's eyes were so full of fire she might have sent a curse to clear the way.

"I have a question," she announced.

Avery had no choice but to look at her. He couldn't help himself either way; Bella's presence had always commanded attention in a very natural sort of way.

"Yes? Miss Black, is it?"

"Bellatrix Black," Bella introduced herself, her pride of her heritage showing in the pompous introduction. "Are girls accepted?"

The boys roared with laughter. Where Bella would normally not hesitate to hex them; she did not even seem to notice now. Her eyes were fixed on Avery's, and she allowed nothing to get in the way of her determination.

The young man held up his hand to silence the laughter, and squinted his eyes as he studied Bella.

"Presently our ranks only have males, but in theory we accept anyone that is worthy."

"Worthy," she repeated. "Powerful, is that it?"

"Yes. And no," he responded thoughtfully. "It takes far more than magical ability to be a Death Eater. It is a prerequisite, of course. But also: determination, and a true belief in our cause. It can't be taught. You would have to prove yourself."

"Come now, children," Slughorn interfered before Bella had a chance to ask further questions. He starting marching the children surrounding Avery towards the exit. "Far too late, well past curfew for all of you." He made special care to usher Bella and Andie away as well, meanwhile hissing towards Avery: "I said no recruiting."

"I bet that wasn't what the old man had in mind," Bella complained as they descended the stairs back to the Slytherin common room.

"It seems silly. Slughorn seemed quite upset when you asked all those questions." Andie could not express how grateful she was the meeting had ended. She was not sure what to think of Professor Slughorn's crave for the ambitious. It had been funny before, but currently he was pushing his luck. There was no law to forbid politics at Hogwarts, but undoubtedly there was a reason why only Slytherins from a history of Pureblood fanaticism had been invited tonight. Plus, she didn't think the other teachers had been informed of the meeting at all.

"Probably thought it'd be a nice little speech to give us something to think about. Once that Dark Lord takes power, he'll be able to say how close he was to his supporters, I reckon." Bella shrugged and paused at the entrance to her fifth-year girls dormitory. "Anyway, I'm off to bed. You should too, it's late."

"I will," Andie nodded. "But Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You weren't serious, were you? With your questions..."

"Why on earth shouldn't I ask a few questions? And besides, I'm not cut out to be a good little housewife while Rod goes out and earns all the glory. That Father doesn't have a son doesn't mean he has to be disappointed in his daughters."

Andie did her best to smile, but her distress must have been obvious. Bella grinned and embraced her quickly.

"Don't worry. I don't expect you to have the same ambitions. I mean, it would be wonderful if we could both join... but if you and Cissy would rather do the housewife thing that's all right too. Just make sure you don't tell Mother yet , all right? There's no need to upset her without anything's sure."

"Of course," Andie kissed her sister good night and went ahead to her own dormitory. So her solidarity was not expected when joining the Death Eaters. A relief, but also: strange. She could not remember not doing something together with her eldest sister. Since the day she was born they had always been together. Exceptions were made when Bella went on a date with Rodolphus, but no detail was spared her afterwards. Things would be different now. She wouldn't get to know everything, if Bella would be able to join. She didn't even think she would want to know.

_Present _

The doorbell. In her cocoon of sadness Andie heard the repeated sound of the doorbell ringing through the small house. She hadn't planned on opening at all, but whoever it was was annoyingly persistent. As a result to the news of her illness she had allowed herself a few moments of weakness, in which she drank too much wine and took out old photo albums to stare at the happy days of her with Ted and little Dora.

Slightly unbalanced she got up from the sofa and went to answer the door.

"Cissy." She stared at her sister's impeccable appearance; the difference between them could not be greater. "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I can see that," Narcissa frowned and followed as Andie showed the way to the living room. "Have you been crying?"

"'Course not. I would say I'm slicing onions but the only food in sight is pizza in the freezer."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at what she obviously thought as subordinate food. "I don't know how you eat that. What's the matter?" She took the liberty of seating herself in one of the armchairs. Their relationship had greatly improved since Narcissa had come here with her children and granddaughter towards the end of the war. That she went back to Lucius was highly unwise in Andie's eyes; but there was little she could do about it. They were neither of them young, yet she could never stop regarding Cissy as the little sister in need of protection. Things had changed, though. Cissy appeared to have more of an influence over her husband; which was proven by the regular invitations Andie received to visit Malfoy Manor. Lucius would never initiate that.

"Nothing," Andie lied. "Just a melancholic mood one gets at our age." She wasn't ready to tell. She didn't know if she ever would be, but right now her own grief was enough. Adding someone else's to the pile would destroy her.

"Oh," Cissy murmured once her eye caught the photo albums spread out on the coffee table. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right." She joined her sister in the living room and seated herself on the sofa. "Would you like some wine?"

"I don't see why not. I was on my way to the meeting of the board of the Anti-Dragon Pox foundation. No one stands that sober. Anyway, I've noticed you hadn't RSVP'd our invitation to the Christmas party?"

Merlin's beard, in all the commotion lately Christmas with her sister and her dreadful husband had been far from her mind.

"Ah yes. Christmas."

"Yes. It'll be quite the event this year. Draco and Lucia are both coming with their families as well."

"And so you thought you should invite your poor lonely sister?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you drunk?" Narcissa frowned suspiciously, sipping her newly poured Chardonnay.

"I'm starting to think I might well be."

"You must be, if you're drinking at this hour," Narcissa responded. "So can I add your name to the guest list? If this is about your grandson; he can come as well. It'll be fun for him with Zara there."

"You're drinking at this hour, too," Andie reminded her sister. "I suppose we'll be there," she finally agreed with a sigh. She doubted Teddy would look forward to Christmas at Malfoy Manor, even if his friend and the rest of the Potter family would be there. She herself might look forward to it even less. As much as she had improved the relationship with her sister; they had quite opposing ways of celebrating things. And on top of that, she didn't think she was in the mood for celebrating anything at all.

"Wonderful," Narcissa smiled and stood up, setting her glass aside. "I should be on my way. The meeting," she explained, waiting for her sister to follow her back to the hallway. She hesitated at the door, though. "Andie, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes," Andie forced a smile and embraced her quickly before she watched her leave the grounds to the zone where the anti-apparition charms were lifted. "Don't fuss about me," she whispered softly. Words heard only by herself, carried by the wind to Merlin knew where.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

_Your first kiss is destiny knocking.  
-Alice Sebold: The Lovely Bones_

Andie could not put the meeting out of her mind. The days following the Slug Club gathering she could not decide what bothered her more; the gathering in itself, or her sister's response to it. Ever since that evening Bella could not stop talking about Tristan Avery, the Death Eaters, and this mysterious Dark Lord no one had really met. Without question Bella seemed convinced Andie shared every opinion and thought on the matter. Conveniently Andie left her under that impression; there was little point in arguing with her sister. Meanwhile, she did feel bad. Avery and the boys at the meeting had talked about Muggleborns in a most degrading manner. She couldn't imagine Slughorn agreed with that. He was a bit of an odd one sometimes, but she had always thought him quite agreeable.

Clutching a heavy book and scrolls of parchment to her chest, she climbed the Astronomy tower on a clear night. The top would give her an excellent view of the stars to help her draw the chart assigned as Astronomy homework. When she reached the top of the tower she found she was not the only one with this idea. The nights had all been foggy this week, so every fourth-year student was eager to finally complete the complex assignment.

"Hey Andie! Come and sit with us."

With all the groups of students scattered around the place, it took Andie a moment to locate the source of the voices. Diana Elridge and Marion Nott, two of her Slytherin classmates, had seated themselves towards the edge of the tower. She passed a group of Hufflepuffs quickly in her way over to them. It was not difficult to recognise Ted Tonks; wherever he was, her eye was automatically drawn towards him.

"What took you so long? We're almost done," Diana pointed out, while Andie spread out her still empty star-chart and hurriedly sought for a quill and ink among the chaos.

"Nothing much," she assured her friend. "I was just having a chat with my sisters."

"Oh, about Slughorn's meeting? I hear Professor Dippet was not so amused by the special guest."

Both girls giggled. While the meeting was supposed to have happened in secret, news had spread out quickly among all the Slytherins, and, subsequently the whole school.

"I don't think it was one of his most brilliant ideas, to be honest," Andie admitted, bending herself over the chart to scribble down the names of some stars she already knew. As a Black descendent, this ought to be a piece of cake to her. She'd never been so good at Astronomy, though. Potions was her forte, and Herbology as well.

"But you were there!" Marion pressed on, clearly impressed. "I wish we'd been invited. Was it a _real _Death Eater? Did he show you his mark?"

"His mark?" she frowned, thinking of the picture Bella had shoved under her nose earlier; a black skull with snakes, which made Bella's eyes tinkle with enthusiasm, and Andie's stomach squirm with nausea. According to Bella, all joined Death Eaters had one. Which probably included most fathers of the children in Slytherin. "No, of course not! Political gatherings are forbidden at Hogwarts."

"Oh, very forbidden, if a teacher can host a meeting without getting sacked," Marion chuckled. "We were just saying we're surprised he wasn't sacked, or at least put on probation! Professor Dippet was always quite fond of Slughorn, now you mention it," she shrugged. "Anyway, we should be off." They jumped up in unison, casting Andie a less amused look over their shoulder before they hurried away with their homework. "Next time there's something important going on, you should think of including your _friends _in it. We don't all have Prefect sisters to show us to the _incrowd, _you know. "

Andie sighed in annoyance. As if she had been so enthusiastic to go. Bella thought she'd done her a favour to bring her along to the meeting, but Andie's main reason was to keep an eye on her sister. She could get carried away in all her ideas sometimes. Rodolphus seemed only to increase that part of her.

She worked in full concentration on her Astronomy sketch. Burying herself in homework was a welcome distraction. It worked so well, she barely noticed the tower slowly becoming deserted as students finished their work and went to bed. This might just be the first time she earned full marks in Astronomy. OWL exams were only a year away, and she intended to do well. She had no clue what she would like to do, but it was best to at least have as many options as possible.

"How's the sketch coming along?"

Andie nearly jumped at the sound of Ted's voice. She hadn't heard him walking up to her, and in her scare her quill slipped, leaving an ugly blotch of ink on the drawing.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he apologised, grinning slightly at the drawing.

"That's all right," Andie breathed once her heart stopped racing. She pointed her wand at the blotch of ink and muttered a quick charm to erase it. A precarious job, for there was danger of erasing the entire drawing.

"I was just on my way to bed, but I figured I couldn't leave the lady out here all alone," his grin widened. He really was very handsome.

"Oh please, like I'm the damsel in distress."

"Quite the opposite," he assured her, leaning against the wall. "Maybe I should fear _my _life? I hear you're associating with the folk that thinks my kind shouldn't be here at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Andie's face fell once she understood what this was about. Of course he too would have heard about the meeting. "Ted, I'm so sorry about that. It's not at all what you think."

"No? You didn't go and meet up with muggleborn-haters and Pureblood supporters?"

"When you put it like that, I did, but I didn't know beforehand. Not really. I just went with my sister, to be honest." Andie could feel a flush creeping up her face; she could see her story didn't make much sense, but she desperately wanted it to.

"With your sister, hm? You'd think Bellatrix Black was capable enough to attend a meeting on her own."

"Yea, well..." Andie crossed her arms to warm herself up from the cool breeze passing through the tower. "If it's worth anything to you, I hated that meeting. "

"That's worth quite a lot, actually." Ted seated himself next to her on the floor, his expression back to the friendly one so characteristic of him. "So you don't think us muggleborns are frauds?"

"Not at all!" she quickly protested. "On the contrary, Ted. You're as good as any of us. I saw you in Charms last week and you were really-" she stopped once she saw his laughing face. "Are you messing with me?"

"You're real pretty when you get worked up like that, did you know?" he laughed softly and spread out his drawing to compare with hers. Luckily he pretended to be interested in the work, so he didn't need to see the scarlet flush spreading over Andie's face.

"I've been reading the Prophet too," he spoke after a while. "Rumours of this Dark Lord and his supporters. Somehow I always thought that stuff wouldn't happen in Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet always seems quite fine, doesn't he? Wouldn't have thought he'd approve of Slughorn doing these things."

"I don't think Slughorn really considers things that thoroughly. I reckon he was just trying to show off knowing interesting people and all."

"Very interesting, such people," Ted snorted, and pulled such a face Andie couldn't help but laugh. It killed whatever tension there had been between them. Soon she laid on her back pointing out the stars that could be recognised without the help of a telescope.

"Are you all named after stars?" Ted inquired after a while, joining her on the blanket spread out on the ground of the tower.

"Most of us," she nodded. It was very late and they ought to go to bed, but somehow all fatigue had left her. She wanted nothing more than to be here with Ted. "Except my little sister. Cissy's named after a flower."

"Why is that?"

Andie shrugged, unsure really. She had been too young at the time to remember much of Cissy's birth. Too young then to question the name giving, and too accustomed to it now to wonder.

"I would guess it's because she looks different. We all have the black and curly hair, you know? Me, Bella, our cousins. Cissy's the only blond one. She looks more like Mother's side of the family."

Ted nodded and again they resorted to silence for a while, studying the perfectly clear sky with countless shining stars.

"So which one's yours?" he asked eventually, when she felt she was about to dose off.

In response she squinted her eyes and studied the sky. "I'm not quite sure. I've never been good at this. I could point out Sirius to you, that one's easy to find."

"I'm not interested in Sirius," Ted chuckled.

Andie smiled. His gentle and careless demeanour relaxed her so much she closed her eyes and contented herself in listening to his jokes and quiet laughter.

"You're not falling asleep, are you? If Filch finds us up here we're in big trouble."

"We probably are already." Andie opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. He was so close she could count his eyelashes. He was going to kiss her. And she would let him.

Their kiss tasted good, and sweet, like the start of something that was meant to be. It all seemed delightfully uncomplicated in the moment, but they would soon discover a single kiss meant a world of change.

* * *

_Present_

A Malfoy Family Christmas always held high hopes, but usually provided lots of disappointment. It had taken Andie quite a bit of convincing to get Teddy to join her, but eventually they arrived together at Malfoy Manor.

"I promise, if we get through this we'll treat ourselves to a big ice-cream later tonight," Andie said. They had just apparated outside the gates of Malfoy Manor, and walked up the entryway towards the front door. The front porch was decorated with a gigantic Christmas tree that was impressive in a minimalistic way. You wouldn't find things too embellished if Narcissa had a say in it; everything she touched carried a quiet elegance that didn't need more. Andromeda had long since become unaccustomed to living in Manors and preferred the cosiness of her own small home, but she would always respect her sister for her ability to keep the estate in a style perfect for its history and inhabitants, without it becoming ridiculous.

"Ice-cream, gran?" Teddy chuckled. "Is that all you'll need?"

"Very funny," Andie grinned. "We'll make the best of it. At least you'll get to see Zara, and the Malfoy boys."

The door was opened by an old house elf that showed them in and brought them to the drawing room. Lucia and Draco had already arrived with their families, all looking their best for the occasion. They spent a minute greeting each other; Andie saw Lucia several times a week, but her nephew was a different story. Both Draco and Ginny had busy jobs, so it was great to finally meet up.

"Are you telling them tonight?" Andie enquired when she embraced her niece. Lucia was wearing a wide sort of dress that covered her slight bump; she was four months along now, and wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy any longer.

"Yes, can't postpone it much longer," Lucia grimaced. She didn't need to explain her parents were the only ones not yet informed on the new Potter baby that was on the way. Especially Lucius was less than thrilled she had children with Harry Potter at all, let alone he would beam with delight at the news of another being on the way.

"And it's lovely to see all of you, as well," Andie smiled at the sight of her nephew and his family. "You boys look like you've grown again!" Of the two Malfoys boys, Lucien at eight years old looked exactly like his father. He had the same fair hair and skin as all members of the Malfoy family, and the same haughty composure. Little Ben was very different. He was only five, so it was hard to say how he would turn out, but right now he seemed to carry a lot more 'Weasley' than 'Malfoy' inside of him. He was a sweet and funny boy with a generous smile. His hair was best described as strawberry blond, and, although he wasn't covered by them, he was no stranger to a freckle or two.

"I know, they grow like weed," Ginny said proudly. "How are you doing yourself?"

"Quite fine, thank you," Andie took a seat on the sofa and accepted a glass of champagne from a house elf. "I hope tonight will be to all of our likings. It's been a while since I was here at the Manor."

"Oh, tell me about it," Ginny agreed, draining half the contents of her glass in one drink. "Once a year is more than enough. At least we've got alcohol. And we'll need it."

"I'm glad to hear you're so pleased to have accepted our invitation for tonight, Ginevra."

Narcissa had appeared without them noticing. Tall and elegant, she stood in the doorframe looking rather displeased. Whoever said elder women shouldn't wear bright colours, had yet to meet tonight's hostess. Narcissa aged with a grace many women envied. The red dress she wore was a perfect match with her ivory skin, and it brought out the best assets of her figure.

"Hello Cissy," Andie distracted her attention by coming up to greet her. "You look lovely as always."

"Hello." Narcissa absent-mindedly greeted her sister and Teddy; she was obviously not ready to let go her daughter-in-law's remark. Nothing else was new: Ginny and Draco's parents were at each other's throats the whole time. There was a reason they didn't meet frequently.

"I was just coming to announce dinner is ready," Narcissa continued. "Shall we go through?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Andie followed her sister to the dining hall, glad to have a change of environment.

"Great start," Teddy murmured to her before he found a seat next to Zara and Felicia at the dinner table.

Lucius was already seated in his usual spot at the head of the table. He looked disapproving as always. One might wonder why he had even invited his children, if it annoyed him so. It was probably his wife's idea.

Christmas dinner was a multi-course meal prepared by elves with the highest culinary skills. It was a real treat, even for Andie. Her current treatments took her appetite away, but these exquisite flavours were enough to bring them back slightly. Although the course of conversation would have the final say in just how all of them would be able to keep their appetites. Things started off quite civil. Lucius enquired after Draco's career at the Ministry, and –reluctantly- Harry's. Other safe, polite topics followed; never politics, though, or anything even remotely related to any of the past wars.

"And how are the children doing in school?" Narcissa enquired, when a silence was threatening upon them.

"Great," Lucia replied before either Zara or Teddy had a chance to speak. She was determined to save the children any snappy remarks from her father. "But there was actually something Harry and I wanted to say."

"Indeed?' Lucius said, keeping his attention mainly on his soup.

"Harry and I are having another baby."

"Goodness," Narcissa was the first to respond after a moment drawn out too long where no one said a thing. Despite all, Narcissa's smile was genuine. The relationship with her daughter had always been troubled, but she was fond of her grandchildren. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Mother," Lucia said vaguely. Her eyes were mainly focused on her father; his response mattered most. Andie thought it sad after all these years the Malfoy children were still so keen on seeking Lucius's approval; the chances they would get it were about as slim as was ice skating on a summer day.

"Another one?" Lucius enquired, finally looking up, his eyes passing over both his granddaughters, until they settled on his daughter. "Aiming for a son this time?"

"Not really, no," Harry interfered. He had stayed in the background until now. His remark brought Lucius's scowl to settle on him, to which he responded with a glare that was a worthy match.

"A healthy child is enough for us," Lucia said quietly. Her miscarriages were fresh in memory. "We'd be happy with a boy or another girl."

"I'm sure," Lucius finally spoke, obviously not meaning a word of it.

Harry, becoming increasingly agitated, opened his mouth to speak. Lucia stopped him by resting her hand on top of his. "Don't bother, darling. He wouldn't understand." Her words were spoken in a slight mutter, but clearly aimed to be overheard. That wasn't too difficult; everyone present was so quiet they appeared to hold their breaths.

"I need to go and see if the elves are doing all right with dessert," Narcissa eventually spoke up, breaking the silence by her heels clicking on marble floors.

"I'll help her with that." Andie stood up too, glad for a chance to escape the killer atmosphere in the dining hall. She followed her sister to the kitchens.

"This is a disaster," Narcissa sighed, entering the kitchens where several elves were working hard to prepare a finishing touch to the Christmas meal.

"It is every year," Andie reminded her carefully.

"Dear gods, I'm not going back in."

"It could be worse. No one has died."

"Not yet." A small smile spread across Narcissa's face, to which Andie couldn't help but respond. Soon both sisters were laughing so hard they clutched their sides.

"I didn't know you had such a morbid sense of humour," Andie finally said, wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"I know. It must be the champagne," Narcissa assured her. "My daughter-in-law isn't the only one in need of alcohol to stand this."

" Why do you keep inviting them?"

"Is it so strange I want to see my children at Christmas?"

"No, of course not," Andie sighed. "But what about Lucius?"

"What about him? Contrary to your beliefs, he no longer rules my life. There are things I decide, you know."

Andie smiled slightly at her younger sister's vigour. That part of Cissy was something she had only discovered the past few years, and she was proud of her for that. Only it would be easier if Lucius did more of his best to make the evening work.

"And what's up with you?" Narcissa continued. "You look terrible."

Thanks," Andie frowned.

"I'm serious," Narcissa pressed on. "You've been looking dreadful for weeks, and you lost weight again. You're barely eating. Are you ill?"

"I'm fine," Andie assured her. She wasn't ready to tell her sister. Or anyone. She knew she should. Maybe this wasn't be fair, but would it be fair for her to tell Teddy he might soon lose the only close family member he had? She couldn't. He was a happy boy, but he was serious too. He asked her after his parents, and as he grew older he realised more and more what he was missing. He couldn't do without his grandmother just yet. As long as the treatments were still going on, and there was hope yet, she didn't see the need to worry anyone.

"I don't believe a word of it."

"That's your choice," Andie replied, fiercer than she intended. "Some heartburn, if you must know. It comes with age."

"Age, huh?" Narcissa smiled through her look of worry, and accepted another glass of champagne from an elf. "All right then, we'll discuss this later. Are you ready to go back in?"

"I suppose I must be," Andie smiled slightly and linked her arm through her sister's. "Let's see if we can weather this storm."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed, heading back towards the dining hall. "Merlin knows we've had many."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Indeed, I am back, after succesfully completing NaNoWriMo! Now back to good old fanfic for a while. This story was begging for my attention, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter after a bit of a lengthy pause! On to the next :) Oh, and a review always makes me happy :) Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

_She says nothing at all, but simply stares upward into the dark sky and watches, with sad eyes, the slow dance of the infinite stars.  
-Neil Gaiman: Stardust_

Feeling rather light-headed, Andie found her way back to the Slytherin common room. She had expected it to be completely deserted, but her sister was still there. She was reading a heavy book, illuminated only by a small light in the corner.

"Bella?"

Bellatrix looked up, seeming caught by surprise. She looked tired, her pale face contrasting with the tangle of black curls. "What were you doing out so late?"

"Astronomy chart," Andie replied, showing her the chart. She had almost forgotten about her homework when she and Ted left the tower. "What about you?"

"Just reading a book." Before Andie had a chance to read the title, Bella closed it with a thud.  
"Doesn't look like just a book to me."

"It's from the Restricted Section," Bella finally explained. "I've been doing some background reading."

"On the Death Eaters?" Andie sighed, wondering how much time would ever be allowed to pass before that topic was mentioned again.

"Yes, " Bella nodded. "I need to be prepared."

When her sister loosened her grip in an unattended moment, Andie quickly reached out and grabbed the book. "_The History of the Unforgiveable curses_?! Bella, I'm shocked!"

"This is the real deal, Andie! This isn't school stuff," she defended herself. "Avery said we'd have to prove ourselves. A Bat-Bogey-Hex won't really impress them, I assure you."

"I wish you wouldn't need to impress them," Andie said quietly. "Leave it up to others."

"I'll decide that for myself, thank you very much," Bella replied haughtily, taking the book back. "And you have some explaining to do yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Andie froze, immediately thinking of Ted. Ted, and his delightful kiss. It had been her first kiss, unexpected but long since hoped for. But she was a smart girl; she knew her family would never approve of a muggleborn boy, and now with all the political uproar it might be downright dangerous.

"You were seen talking to Ted Tonks on the tower tonight."

Staring at her sister, she felt the colour drain from her face.

"Was he bothering you again?"

Slowly, Andie allowed the breath she'd been holding to escape. Of course. Bella only thought he had been bothering her. Whoever had seen them talking must not have stuck around long enough to see the kiss.

"Oh, no," she quickly responded, before she would cause Ted any more trouble. "He only asked something about Astronomy."

"He should know better than to bother someone like you. Make sure to tell me when he does again, I'll see to it he leaves you alone."

"You don't need to do that, I can fry my own fish," Andie said, heading towards the hallway leading up to her own dormitory.

"Oh, by the way," Bella called her back. "Have you seen the_ Evening Prophet_?"

"No, what about it?" Andie stopped at the door and turned back around. Her sister had picked up the copy of the newspaper and skimmed through it absent-mindedly.

"There's been another murder. Mathilda Silverton found dead in her own home," Bella read out the heading.

"Do we know her? Another victim of the Death Eaters?"

"I believe so," Bella answered her last question. "I don't think we know her."

"Was she muggleborn?" Andie felt her stomach churn at all these murders. If the newspapers were reporting them, things were getting more out in the open, as well.

"No, she was Pureblood, as strange as that sounds," Bella continued. "But I see here she was in an affair with a mudblood who was pretty high ranked at the Ministry."

"Was?" Andie felt her mouth go dry.

"He was found dead too, just last week. Don't you read the news?"  
"Not all the time," Andie whispered, holding onto the doorknob. "But maybe I should."

The days that followed, Andie felt like she was being torn apart. She wanted to be brave, and explore her feelings for Ted without caring what anyone else thought. On the other hand; she had his wellbeing to care for. With everything going on in the world concerning the rivalry between Purebloods and muggleborns, Andie started to think she might really endanger him by seeing him again. They had been caught once, although not the kissing part, but that meant they could easily be seen the next time, too. And something told her she wouldn't be able to fool her sister a second time. And so she started avoiding Ted. Cowardly, she found, but she didn't see another way. She didn't want to hurt him by explaining what danger he might be in, even from members of her own family. She was ashamed, too. For the first time she was ashamed of her own family. And of herself. If she hadn't met Ted and gotten to know him better, she might have still blindly followed her sister's footsteps. And still she couldn't be mad at Bella. She was still her favourite sister, and she wouldn't know what to do without her.

Many students remained at Hogwarts during the Easter holidays. Bella did too; she wanted to use every moment to study for her OWLS, and she claimed she wouldn't be able to with her parents breathing down her neck. Out of solidarity, Andie stayed with Bella. Cissy was the only one of them to go home; she missed her parents and wanted to join them on their trip to Italy. This gave the two older sisters a chance to spend their evenings chatting more adult topics that wouldn't be suitable for their little sister's ears. One particularly sunny afternoon in late March brought them to the Black Lake, where they laid down on a sunny spot and took out their books to study.

"Rod asked me to come over to the Lestrange estate this summer and meet his parents," Bella said.

"We know his parents," Andie giggled, resting her head in her sister's lap while she opened her History of Magic book. Rodolphus's parents belonged to the Pureblood in crowd and so any society event the Blacks went to, they went as well.

"Yes, but they don't know me as their son's girlfriend," Bella explained.

"So that's what you are?"

"I guess so," Bella shrugged, running her fingers through Andie's hair. "As long as he still interests me. We need to find you someone, too."

"Why?"

"Because it's more fun that way," Bella chuckled. "And to make sure mother doesn't bestow Lucius Malfoy upon you. What do you think of Evan Rosier?"

"Evan?" Andie repeated thoughtfully, envisioning him. She didn't know Evan very well, but he was usually engaged in conversation with Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange boys, and other popular Slytherin boys. "He's our cousin."

"Second cousin. But what does it matter? We're related to so many Pureblood families it's hard not to be related. Besides, he likes you."

"We're not related to the Lestranges," she pointed out. "And how do you know this?"

"I've seen him stare at you at the Christmas ball," Bella said.

"Hm." Despite all, Andie smiled. It was good to know boys could fancy her. And not just Ted. As painful as it was to look ahead, she had to divert herself to make sure she didn't put him in any danger. "Perhaps Evan isn't so bad."

"That's what I thought," Bella agreed. The two sisters sank into their study books for a while, revelling in the early spring's warmth that came as a pleasant surprise after a long, dreadful winter. They only both looked up when a shadow fell over them, indicating someone's appearance.

"I've been looking for you all over the place," said Rodolphus Lestrange. He was dark and handsome as always, and while Andie could see the charmeur in him, there was always something that held her back when it came to truly liking her sister's boyfriend.

"We don't always want to be found. Whatever do you need us for?" Bella put up her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"You, to be precise," Rodolphus continued. "Some seventh-year Slytherins called to have a bit of a meeting. I thought you should be there, too. Andie can come as well."

"No thanks," Andie replied, wrinkling her nose at the prospect of yet another meeting. "I really need to get some studying done this time."

"I'll join you later," Bella assured her, gently pushing Andie off her lap and accepting Rodolphus's hand to pull her up.

Andie watched them walk off towards the castle together, two tall, dark-haired figures. They did make a beautiful couple. They didn't hold hands, but she figured neither of them were the types to do that. She had trouble picturing herself walking with Evan.

She attempted to concentrate on the History of Magic book, but it was a tough task. The subject matter was dull as always, and she suspected she should have paid better attention in class to truly understand what Professor Binns was on about. More and more she allowed herself to be distracted by her environment. Slowly the area had filled up with other students eager to catch some desirable sunrays. All around small groups of students were scattered on the ground, bent over books and scrolls of parchment. Andie's heart stopped when she could see Ted Tonks under a tree. He was all alone, and she could not stop her legs from standing up and walking over to him.

"Hello Ted," she said quietly. He looked so handsome in the sunlight; the light illuminating his face just perfectly. "Didn't you go home for the Easter holidays?"

"Nah, my parents went to visit some boring relatives in the south," he replied, a little caught-off-guard to be interrupted from his reading. The sun couldn't hide a slight shadow falling over his face, though. "I didn't think you'd remember my name."

"Of course I remember your name, Ted," Andie said. She realised she'd been wrong in her way of treating him, and now she wasn't sure how to make it up. "Can I sit?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "I'm sure you can only sit down until your sister comes back."

She sighed softly and ignored that last comment, seating herself down beside him. "I owe you an apology. I was wrong to treat you like that."

He shook his head and closed his book, which turned out to be on Quidditch techniques. "You don't owe me anything, Andie. I get it. I may not have grown up in this world, but I know how things work. If we were to hook up, and I like to flatter myself thinking you'd like that, you'd be ashamed of me. Your family would never approve of that."

"I'm not ashamed of you," Andie whispered, feeling terrible because there was truth in his words.

"Great, then why did you ignore me for weeks on end?" he questioned. "Was it such a terrible kiss? You didn't seem to mind it at the time."

"No, it was a great kiss," she blushed, not even trying to hide it. "I'd worry for you," she added, barely audible. "With everything that's going on."

Eventually Ted took pity on her struggling to not make this any worse. He smiled, gently, and took her hand, without a quick glance around to make sure they weren't being seen. The large tree trunk took care of that. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that," she smiled, revelling in how well her hand fit into his.

"But it's still no?"

"I'm sorry, Ted," she sighed. "But my family..."

"I would never ask you to give up your family. Family's important." He didn't meet her eyes when he said that, though, and mainly studied a grasshopper on the floor. "You should go now. Don't make this any harder."

She nodded, wiping a grass stain off the skirt of her school uniform before she stood up. "Perhaps later, when the political climate changes."

He smiled vaguely, and looked up this time. "Sure. Although I doubt that."

When she walked back to the castle, Andie felt very sad. She tried to tell herself she'd done the right thing. She apologised, and tried to explain. And she stuck to her decision, as hard as that had been. Now all she had to do was come to terms with the gnawing feeling in her chest that told her she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

_Present_

She'd known the treatments hadn't worked. She felt it. As if out of nowhere, the feeling had come to her. She wasn't going to recover from this.

Valerius Rowdes, her old colleague from St Mungo's, looked terribly uncomfortable telling her the news. She would have felt sorry for him, if she were still the nurse and he the unlucky Healer informing a patient of their pending death.

"So there's nothing that can be done?" she enquired, quietly. He was looking at her in a funny way, maybe expecting her to show more of a response than this. She was surprised herself by how calm and collected she felt.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "These were the latest treatment possibilities we had. Of course there's other things we can try, but..."

"They wouldn't save me," she filled in the blanks. She knew the drill. This was the hardest part. For the Healers, too. This wasn't a spell gone wrong or a poisonous potion an antidote could be made for. This was the very evidence that even in a world full of magic, they couldn't control life or death. After all these years the Healers studied to be able to practise their jobs accordingly, there were still dying patients.

"No," Healer Rowdes agreed. "I assure you we will do everything we can to make sure you're not in any pain. And we'll give you as much extra time as we can."

Extra time. What would that help her? "I've known for a while," she said. "Somehow, I just knew..."

"Maybe you're in shock," he suggested carefully. "Should we message your nephew to come and pick you up? Or your niece?"

"Gods, no. Don't bother Draco or Lucie. They have enough on their mind as it is," she assured him. "I'm probably in shock, I won't deny it. But I've thought of this before. I've lived a long life-"

"You're not very.."

"I know," she interrupted him. "I'm not very old. I get it. But when you've lived through two wars, and lost so many, you feel old. Relatively so, anyway. I like to tell myself I don't look so old and wrinkly."

"You're definitely not old and-"

"Thanks," she quickly said. "But that's not the point. The point is, I think I can come to terms with this. In a while. When I've finished some things left finishing." She stood up, not wishing to hear any more of his treatments that wouldn't help her. She also couldn't stand his pitiful gaze.

"That I should be the one to tell you this.."

"I'm glad it was you," she assured him truthfully, smiling gently as she shook his hand. "It's good to know I have friends."

She left her old colleague behind looking terribly confused. He was probably thinking she wasn't right in the head to remain so cool. She had just wanted to save him a breakdown. And maybe she could save herself that, too.

She thought of it, when she got home. She thought of it all the time. When she had first learned Ted was dead, and then Dora and Remus too, she had allowed herself a while where she surrendered to the feelings of wanting to join them. But she had had Teddy, then. He had needed her. Lucia and Draco had needed her as well. They were both mature now. Only Teddy would still need her, and that made her sad. She felt more sad for him than she felt for herself. She would have to think of something to make sure he was left tended to properly. And she wanted to spare him as much misery as she could.

As if in a dream, she ate dinner – not so much of it, but it was the thought that counted-. If there was one thing she had learned in life it was sticking to routine and discipline. It was the only thing that helped you survive. Keeping busy. She had once learned that from her mother-in-law. She forced herself to do the dishes, drink tea, and then prepare herself for bed. Only when she turned off the lights and surrendered to the memories that mixed with her dreams, did she manage to relax and let her feelings out.

"Dear Ted," she whispered, resting her hand on the pillow where he used to put his head, already so many years ago. "It might not be long now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

_Years fly by, but the heart stays in the same place.  
-Harlan Coben: Promise Me_

Much time passed, and slowly whatever it was that had been between her and Ted blurred from Andie's memory. It was tough during the remaining months of fourth year, but fifth year provided so much work with the OWLs coming up, that there was barely time to focus on anything else. Meanwhile Bella continued to visit gatherings of mainly Slytherin boys that focused on secret topics that everyone knew had everything to do with politics. Andie stayed as far away from that as she could, which unfortunately wasn't very far. Especially when she entered sixth year it seemed the topic 'Death Eaters' followed her everywhere she went. Bella was now a seventh year, which meant full preparations were going on for her life outside of Hogwarts. She was still with Rodolphus, miraculously, but a man by her side was not enough future planning for Bella. And Andie, as not only her sister but her closest friend and conspirator, was informed of her plans every step of the way.  
The first week of sixth year was quite a relief. The stress of the OWLs still fresh on her mind, Andie found it a great relief to start school without that to worry about. There were free periods now, which gave her more time to socialise with friends and stay on top of the schoolwork without getting behind on schedule. Ted was there too; no longer constantly accompanied by the Hufflepuff girlfriend he had been with throughout the majority of fifth year. Andie had noticed that from day one; they had been practically attached last year, and now he had shown up for the Sorting Ceremony only accompanied by male friends. She shouldn't let herself pay so much attention to Ted still, but she couldn't help it. Each time he walked by it felt like a bolt of lightning struck her.

On a Wednesday evening Andie found herself on her way to detention. Professor McGonagall had been on a roll that first week; any student caught in the corridors after curfew was in for a detention. Andie was one of those several unlucky students. It was all rather unfair in her opinion; after listening to Bella's endless monologues on blood purity –drained in word for word by the Slytherin younger years- Andie had realised the time. She had had to make a run for the library to hand in her books on time. The books were just in time, but Andie herself was not.

Luckily she wasn't the only one. At eight o'clock sharp she entered the Transfigurations classroom where the detention was to be held. Among the other students were three girls Andie recognised from Slytherin house, and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors appeared to be very much underrepresented tonight. Coincidence, or perhaps not?

Professor McGonagall stepped forward and clapped her hands once to cease the students chatting. Andie meanwhile slipped into an empty seat.

"For your detention tonight you will all be copying the first chapter of the book you will find on your tables," McGonagall started, causing the students to groan in annoyance until she held up her hand to silence them. "Anyone I catch with a wand trying to cheat will find the second chapter added to that."

Sighing heavily, the students started on the work. It was quite a big chore, and after a while Andie found her hand starting to cramp, and her attention fluctuating. Every now and then she looked up to see how the others were doing. She was surprised to see Diana Elridge who was in her year in Slytherin. She had just spoken to her earlier today, and she hadn't mentioned the detention. Another surprise was Ted Tonks. Andie quickly looked away when she caught his eye. She hadn't expected him to be in detention, either. But then again, she herself was hardly the type one would expect here.

It was getting quite late when they were finally released. One after the other student had their work checked and was allowed to leave. After all of her daydreaming, Andie was one of the last. Coincidence had it she ran into Ted at the end of the corridor. Or perhaps it was not really coincidence, and she had quickened her pace enough to run into him.

"Hello," she said shyly, unsure what to say now that he was in front of her.

"Hey," he smiled, a bit reserved. "Had a good summer?"

"Yea, pretty good," she nodded. "We went to France. You?"

"We had a cottage near the coast. Not abroad or anything, but it was cool."

Andie nodded, feeling the uncomfortable silence drag on. She had to say something, now.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

If she could bite her own head off for stupidity, she would have done it right that instant.

"Oh," Ted frowned."Elena? We kind of broke up."

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Andie said, feeling herself blush at the stupidity of her remark. And with shame of the fact that she was not at all sorry the pair had broken up.

"That's okay, we weren't really-"

"I cannot believe my eyes!"

Both Andie and Ted turned around, seeing an angry Professor McGonagall hurry towards them.  
"Is one detention not enough?!" she raged. "Five seconds later I find the two of you dragging along in the corridor while everyone else has gone to bed!"

Andie opened her mouth to say something in their defence, but she closed it again. She and Ted were indeed the only ones left in the corridor. They had been so busy chatting they hadn't noticed the detention was over, and everyone else had gone to bed. Except McGonagall herself, unfortunately.

"Perhaps another detention will do the trick," McGonagall decided briskly. "Tomorrow night, same time. I expected better of you, Tonks. I would've thought you wouldn't want to risk your time on the Quidditch pitch. And now off to bed before I will have to make that two detentions!"

Without another glance, Andie and Ted hurried off in opposite directions to their respective common rooms. Another detention, she thought with a sigh. And with Ted. After that awkward little chat that had caused them nothing except more punishment.

By the time Andie reached her dormitory, she found a note on her bed from Bella telling her to meet her in the common room at half past midnight. Everyone else had already gone to bed; finally giving her the time to finish some homework. When the time came, she curiously went back down, already finding Bella there.

"Hey," Andie yawned, wrapping her dressing gown around her. "What was so urgent?"

"This." Bella, still dressed in her school uniform, pulled Andie closer to the fireplace. The light reflected on the small object Bella held in the palm of her hand. Andie had half expected it to be something to do with the Death Eaters again, but to her surprise it was a ring. A glittering, golden ring with a blood red ruby in the centre.

"Rodolphus proposed?" she whispered in awe.

Bella nodded wordlessly, her eyes fixed on the ring.

"Are you going to accept?"

"For now I accepted the ring, but I told him I'd have to think about it," Bella replied. "But I wanted to hear your opinion. What do you think?"

"Well..." Andie hesitated. Having Rodolphus Lestrange as her sister's boyfriend was one thing, having him as a brother-in-law was a different thing entirely. On the other hand; if Bella could meet her match in anyone, it was him. "Do you love him?"

"I knew you'd say that," Bella rolled her eyes and sat down, turning the ring over between her fingers.

"It's important," Andie pressed on. She knew their parents' view on this. The Pureblood perspective. But her sister deserved more than just that.

"Rod's a handsome guy. Pureblood. He supports the Dark Lord, he's ambitious. I think we could do well together."

"That's great Bella, but not very romantic."

"I don't need to be romantic." Bella put the ring around her finger and held it up towards the light of the fireplace. "I'll leave all that nonsense for you and Cissy to entertain yourselves with. This is what's most important for me. Someone like Rod who's a true believer in the cause, and not just because his mates are in it."

Andie smiled slowly and stood up to embrace her sister. "And you think he's a good kisser," she reminded her with a chuckle.

"Not just a good _kisser _, exactly."

"Bella!" she gasped in shock.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, and she looked so beautiful. She wasn't a helpless Pureblood girl desperate for her boyfriend to propose. She was the very evidence that it was possible to succumb to Pureblood morals and still be in charge of your life.

When Andie and Ted arrived for their detention the following night, the same boring task awaited them: copying another book chapter. They were the only ones tonight; everyone else had been smart enough to be careful not to land themselves a repeat performance.

Perhaps it was her imagination, but Andie thought McGonagall herself looked bored as well. She had started correcting a pile of essays, and didn't come to check their progress as often as she had the night before.

Both Andie and Ted had chosen different tablet to sit at, but she couldn't help look at him every now and then, pretending to simply give her hand a break from writing. He had really grown tall over the summer, and he was still rather tanned, revealing a holiday of sunbathing. Sometimes she couldn't tear her eyes away, especially when he ran a hand through his hair so casually, messing it up in a way that was both funny and charming.

After about an hour Peeves came to their rescue; he appeared to have set off a dung bomb in the girl's bathroom at the end of the hall, leaving various teachers – including McGonagall- to hurry over in an attempt to settle the chaos.

"Hey," Ted said when they found themselves alone in the classroom. "Last night she only checked the last page."

"Really?" Andie glanced at her work, and checked how many pages in the book there were left. How tempting to skip all these and copy only the last page. Or maybe the last two, to be safe. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ted shrugged , leaning back in his chair. "She'll probably be busy out there for a while."

"Probably," Andie couldn't help but grin at the thought of all these teachers desperate to control Peeves. "How do you like sixth year so far?"

"Better than fifth, for sure," he replied. "Glad to be rid of those OWLs, although the work is still too much for my taste," he grinned. "I'm taking Ancient Runes, that's really a pain. And we've got Quidditch practise. We're taking standard extra practise sessions on Saturdays now."

"That's right," she nodded ,remembering he was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "Will you still have time to go into Hogsmeade with all that? I just heard the first trip will be next weekend. They're early this year."

"I will definitely go," he nodded. "I missed Zonko's." There was a silence, in which they both thought the same thing, but Ted was the first to ask the question. "Hey, would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me?"

"Oh I would love that," she said, without thinking, except of the memory of his kiss. And then she thought, and her face fell. There was a reason it had only been one kiss, and there couldn't be more. The political situation hadn't changed, it had only gotten worse. "But I-"

"You can't," he filled her in. "I know. Trust me. I'm not expecting us to hold hands and snog in front of your sisters."

Andie felt her face blush a dark shade of pink. The temptation to focus back on her writing was grand, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

"I just thought we could have a Butterbeer," he continued. "There's this pub down the road behind Zonko's, it's called the Wicked Werewolf."

"Sounds interesting," she grimaced.

"I know," he agreed. "But it's not as popular. Aaron Merriweather and I ended up there once last year when we were doing a bit of exploring. It's kind of a shabby place. But what I mean is, the chances are pretty low we'd be seen there. Everyone else usually goes off to the Three Broomsticks."

He was right. Andie considered the offer. She very much wanted to have a chance at spending some time with Ted without having to look over her shoulder the whole time. Cissy was a third year, the first year she would be allowed the Hogsmeade trips. She would likely stay attached to her friends and moon over beautifying potions, and maybe have tea at Madame Puddifoot's. Bella, as a seventh year, had claimed she was too old for collective Hogsmeade trips. She refused to agree to restricted days and times for these visits, and knew her way around the school's secret exits well enough to go whenever it pleased her. This might just be the perfect occasion for Andie to meet up with Ted.

"All right," she agreed, surprising even herself. "Let's do it. I'll meet you there at three."

Ted stared at her, seeming a little caught off guard. It looked like he hadn't expected her to really agree to it. "All right," he finally said, looking pleased. "Three is a good time."

Both of them bent back over their work, faces red and hearts racing. By the time McGonagall came back she found two very diligent students, much to her surprise. Looking rather dishevelled after the incident with Peeves, she dismissed them. Andie forced herself to be deliberately slow in packing up her quill and ink so that she wouldn't have to walk down the hall with Ted in an awkward silence. She didn't regret agreeing to meet up with him, but she was so surprised at her own courage she didn't know how to behave.

In bed that night she couldn't sleep. She kept going over the day's events. She knew it was wrong to meet up with Ted; if her family found out she went on a date with muggleborn Hufflepuff they would be furious. Especially Bella; now that she was engaged with Rodolphus she appeared to take all the Pureblood rules and morals even more serious than she already had. But Andie couldn't bring herself to consider not going. Ted was on her mind constantly, and he had been for a long time. He had been last year, too, as much as she tried to tell herself she had managed to put him out of her mind. The only real option was to have the drink with him in Hogsmeade, and explore whether he was really worth all this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

On the morning of the Hogsmeade trip Andie was in her dormitory preparing herself. Bella had joined her there after breakfast, and was currently lounging on Andie's bed while she skimmed through the _Daily Prophet _and the rest of her mail.

"Anything interesting today?" Andie enquired, standing in front of the full-length mirror to study herself. Her Hogwarts uniform was new and crisply clean, but there was not much appealing about it. She wouldn't impress Ted wearing what everybody else wore.

"Of course not," Bella assured her in a bored tone. "A letter from Mother."

"What does she say?"

"The usual. Are my grades high enough, and is Rodolphus still interested in me? Do I work hard to keep you and Cissy in check?" she chuckled. "Of course the latter is a real day job."

"Hey, can I borrow your lipstick?" Andie enquired suddenly. "The new one you bought last week?"

"Sure." Bella put the letter away to reach for her wand and cast a summoning charm. Within seconds the lipstick came soaring in, caught by her just in time. She tossed it to Andie.

"You haven't told Mother and Father about the engagement yet?" Andie started to apply the lipstick. It was a deep red colour and it had looked perfect on her older sister. On herself, she wasn't so sure. It kind of looked like she was a teenage girl playing dress up.

"Not yet," Bella shook her head, laying the letter aside to focus back on the newspaper. "Rod and I planned to tell them live during the Christmas holidays. Just for once I have some news that will actually please Mother," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted," Andie smiled.

"She better be," Bella snorted. "I'm starting to think the best part of getting married is finally having my own estate to manage. If the way to freedom is through a man, I'll put on a ring and repeat some wedding vows."

Andie couldn't help but laugh at that and turned around to face her. "Don't be so practical, Bella."

"One of us has to be. And who are you getting all dolled up for ?"

"Excuse me?" Andie grinned and joined her sister on the bed. She picked up their mother's letter to read. For some reason Druella Black appeared to think writing to her eldest child and enquiring after her other children's welfare was more than enough when it came to her motherly duties during the school year. Andie was more than fine with that; their mother's letters were never very heart-warming to begin with, and on the rare occasions she wrote to either Andie or Cissy it meant they had done something very wrong.

"I know your secret."

"What?" Andie looked up from the letter and felt the colour drain from her face. How could she know ? She hadn't told anyone, and she was pretty sure she could trust Ted not to, either.

"It is rather obvious."

"It is?" Andie sat up, terribly caught-off-guard. Especially when her sister started to laugh.

"Sweet Merlin, you should have seen your face!" Bella exclaimed. "You don't need to be embarrassed about that. Evan Rosier is a fine choice!"

"Evan?" Andie repeated shakily. For a moment she'd been convinced her sister had somehow found out about her secret date with Ted. It wouldn't even surprise her; Bella always found out everything, sooner or later.

"Rod told me all about your little date."

It took her a moment to realise what her sister was talking about. "Oh, that," she finally smiled. "It's not a date. We're just meeting up at the Three Broomsticks with some Slytherins."

"Yes," Bella chuckled. "And Evan will be there. And he will pay special attention to you. That's close enough to a date, darling."

"No it's not." Two dates would be a little too much to put up with. The only reason she had agreed to meet up with her house mates was because it might look suspicious if no one saw her all day.

"All right, have it your way," Bella was still grinning when she stood up. "I'm off to the library. I really want to finish this Charms essay today. I'll see you later."

"Later?" Andie looked up. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Not immediately, no," Bella said. "But I'll join in for a drink later. I have some business in Hogsmeade later this afternoon, so I thought I might as well."

"Oh, all right," Andie said, hoping she didn't sound too disappointed. Things might get a lot more complicated with her sister around.

"Don't worry, I won't disturb you and Evan." Bella chuckled, pausing in the doorway. "And by the way, that lipstick looks great on you."

When Bella had left, Andie turned back towards the mirror with a critical eye. She finally shrugged, and hurried into the Great Hall where the students were getting ready to depart.

Andie caught a glimpse of Cissy wandering off with a small group of younger Slytherin girls. Just as she had thought; Cissy wouldn't need her older sisters to keep her busy anymore. Andie and Bella had both worried for their little sister when she started Hogwarts; she was such a delicate little flower, but she proved more and more that she was stronger than she looked.

Andie spent the first few hours with her Slytherin friends Diana Elridge and Marion Nott. After the traditional first stop at Zonko's, they wanted to stare at new dresses they couldn't quite afford. While her friends both came from privileged Pureblood families, their family trees didn't go as far back as the Blacks, nor were their vaults as filled. It sure made Andie realise how fortunate she was. Her family might not always be exactly how she wanted them to be, but what did she have to complain about? Any materialism was granted her within the blink of an eye. Her parents were simply traditionalists. Suddenly she felt guilty about meeting up with Ted. She even considered not going.

Still filled with doubts, she entered the Three Broomsticks later that afternoon. She had suggested to Diana and Marion they come with her, but they had refused. Everyone knew political discussions couldn't be avoided, and most girls –including them- considered those boring. Andie felt the wood of the staircase creak when she made her way upstairs; they always had a table upstairs. Although the group was quite secluded by a few large pots of plants, she could already recognise her sister's voice dominating the conversation.

"There she is," Bella said when Andie appeared. She took her feet off the chair next to her to make room for her to sit. "I was just getting bored entertaining this lot without you."

Gathered around the round table was a group of about eight Slytherins, all boys except for Bella and Andie. Bella and some of the others were smoking thin, silver cigarettes.

"Drink?" Evan Rosier held up his glass for Andie to have a taste. Whatever it was; it certainly wasn't Butterbeer. It smelled so strong she almost coughed just catching a whiff of it.

"I'll just have a Butterbeer, thanks." Andie finally sat down in between her sister and Evan. "What is that stuff?"

"Firewhiskey," drawled Lucius Malfoy. "Not for the faint of heart."

"They let you order that?" Andie enquired, not even really surprised that was what they were drinking. "You know teachers come to this place."

"So?" Malfoy took a drink from his glass, obviously trying to look like he drank Firewhiskey every day. "Most of us here are of age. A few more months and Hogwarts will have nothing at all to say about how we live our lives."

"And I'll be glad to be gone here," Rodolphus added. "After Hogwarts is when the _real _life will start." He laughed and put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Of course it's already started for some of us," Lucius remarked casually.

"Indeed." Bella's eyes had widened with interest; she even forgot to push Rodolphus's arm off her shoulders.

"Yes, tell us what it's like," said Mulciber. "Father won't tell me anything."

He was a scrawny looking boy that Andie recognised to be a fifth year. Last year the group had laughed at him when he wanted to sit with them, but apparently things had changed. Supposedly his father's rumoured involvement with the Death Eaters had everything to do with that.

"Tell us what _what _is like?" Andie couldn't help but ask. This clearly unnecessary question gave her a sigh and a frown from her sister and some of the others, but she had to make sure they were really talking about what she thought they were talking about.

"What it's like," Mulciber continued. "To be present. To meet _Him_."

"The Dark Lord," Bella filled in, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"It's beyond imagination," Rodolphus said, taking another drink of Firewhiskey before sharing his courageous tales. "No one speaks his name. Not anymore. He's established powers that go far above and beyond anything that will ever be taught here at Hogwarts. These meetings are the most inspiring I've ever experienced. He wants to build an entirely new wizard society. Only for those truly worthy."

"And it's true," said Crabbe, looking rather green-faced. "That they're behind those killings?"

There was a moment of silence, where no one dared to even breathe. All attention was on Rodolphus. Except Andie's. She identified with Crabbe's nauseous look, and would have excused herself if she wasn't so appalled at the way Bella drained in every word of this.

"Yes," Lucius finally said, eager to make sure they knew Rodolphus was not the only one involved in this business.

"But we don't speak of that," Rodolphus reminded his friend with a look of warning.

"No." Lucius looked back in his seat looking rather pleased with himself. "But they best be informed. So that they'll know what they're signing up for, when the time comes. Isn't that right, Mulciber? Crabbe? Goyle? Rabastan?" He glanced at each of the boys in turn, a hateful sly grin around his thin lips.

"Right," the other boys said in unison, except Crabbe, who only agreed after a poke in the ribs from Goyle.

"Rod is taking me to the meeting next week," Bella suddenly said, taking the attention off the younger Slytherin boy. Her words were met by another silence that went along with surprised looks on everyone's faces. Including Rodolphus's.

"No he's not," he said, clearly hearing this for the first time.

"He definitely is," Bella continued, smiling confidently to herself as she reached for her glass to take another drink of Firewhiskey. "I'll convince you."

"I doubt it," Rodolphus chuckled.

"Perhaps you should learn to keep you fiancée in check first, Lestrange," Lucius said. "Before you pretend to be the one that should preach to us all about blood purity."

The other boys all laughed, except Bella and Rodolphus. Rodolphus's mouth twitched ominously, and Bella's hand was reaching for her wand under the table.

"The only one that needs to be held in check here is you, _Malfoy_," Bella said, her voice dangerously calm. "Unless you'd rather have a duel. We'll see whether you're still so worthy of the _dark mark _afterwards."

More laughter, backing Bella up this time. Everyone knew she was undefeatable in a duel. Not even by Lucius Malfoy, the Head Boy himself.

"I need to leave," Andie said quietly, distracting what might otherwise have become an actual duel. She had just realised the time, and really she was desperate for a chance to leave.

"What, already?" Bella enquired, leaning back in her chair while she kept casually toying with her wand. "You'll miss all the fun," she chuckled.

"I need to get some extra Potions supplies. I just realised."She stood up, her legs feeling rather shaky. The entire conversation had caught her off guard. Of course she had already known the Death Eaters were behind those killings. She also knew very well the older boys were involved. But to hear them mention it so casually... And her sister's response to all that. She literally felt sick. And then to think she had hoped to spend the day in joyful anticipation of her date.

"All right, I'll walk you," Evan offered, following her down the staircase before she had a chance to get rid of him.

"I know that probably wasn't up to your alley," he said, not unkindly.

"That's right," she nodded, surprised by this rare display of sensitivity. Perhaps she had underestimated him.

"Girls and politics, right?" he chuckled. "But don't worry about it. We're just doing the right thing. When war breaks out, we're on the right side, just remember that."

"I will do," Andie said, glancing towards the door while she estimated just how long it would take her to ditch Evan. "Now if you don't mind, I really must-"

"I'm glad you're not like your sister," Evan continued, not in the least catching up on her hints. "I mean, Bella is a cool. Sure she is. But she's also rather..."

"Unconventional?" Andie offered, impatiently.

"Exactly!" he beamed. "I'm glad you and I understand each other. I think she's just right for Rodolphus, though, so I don't know what Malfoy is meddling himself in with. And to be honest, I've seen her duelling. If any girl has a shot of making it into the Dark Lo-"

"Evan!" she interrupted him bluntly now. If she heard the words 'Dark Lord' or 'Death Eater' one more time today she thought she might actually throw up.

"Oh yea, you had to leave," he recalled. "I'm sorry you were in such a rush. I thought you and I could have a drink."

For a split second, she considered his offer. It wasn't too late yet to stop this treason. She could forget she had ever agreed to meet up with Ted and have a drink with Evan instead. Be part of the Slytherins like she always had been. Like her sister. But then she remembered Ted's smile, and the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Perhaps some other time."

And now she was late. She cursed inwardly when the rain started pouring down the sky as she hurried across the streets of Hogsmeade. The road behind Zonko's, he had said. The weather was dreadful, a storm picking up so bad it looked like it was night time. Andie passed the Wicked Werewolf about three times before she realised that was it. It was tiny, and so well hidden it could have been a regular front door. Only when a flash of lightning lit up the sky did she notice the small golden emblem on the door stating the name of the pub, and a miniature figure werewolf that looked like it was roaring. Before she stepped inside, she gave in to the sudden urge to reach for a tissue and wipe off Bella's lipstick.

Entering the pub, Andie noticed it was much bigger than it looked from the outside. It was warm, and quite cosy with golden chandeliers and candles everywhere. It was also quite crowded, but that was not necessarily a bad thing; they wouldn't stand out in a crowd.

She found Ted seated at a small wooden table by the window. "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologised, taking off her cloak. She was soaked through with rain, her hair actually dripping on the oak floor. "I got held up, and then I couldn't find it."

"I'm glad you showed up at all," Ted said cheerfully. "I admit I had my doubts there."

"Well, I said I'd come didn't I?" she said, displeased by how haughty she could sound when she wanted to. And when she didn't want to, apparently. She should have used that attitude on Evan. If he figured out she looked more like her sister than he thought he might leave her alone. "I'm sorry, I had a horrid day."

"You do look like it," Ted chuckled, standing up. He looked delightfully warm and dry. "How about a Butterbeer?"

"Sounds lovely," she smiled. At least he didn't offer her some of that foul Firewhiskey. While Ted disappeared in the crowd to order their drinks, she had the chance to look around. There were mainly adults in the pub, some of them wouldn't look out of place in Knockturn Alley. Small groups huddled together in hushed conversations. Witches and wizards, but she recognised goblins as well. The atmosphere was kind of dark in an unpleasant way, and it gave her an uncomfortable sort of feeling. She shouldn't complain, though. The other students probably didn't know this pub, so she and Ted were relatively anonymous here.

Her bad feelings disappeared the moment Ted returned with the drinks. It brought a smile to Andie's lips, and she gladly took a sip of the Butterbeer; it never failed to warm her up.

"So do you want to tell me about your horrid day?" Ted enquired, squeezing himself back on the seat opposite hers.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "It wouldn't entertain you, that's for sure."

"It wouldn't, if it upsets you," Ted agreed. "You can always tell me everything, though. I wouldn't think any less of you."

"I'm not so sure, Ted," Andie sighed, thinking back of the revolting tales her house mates had just told her. "I'm glad we met up here. I really am. It's just that, with everything going on in the world, I'm afraid it's dangerous. For you. If we met up more often, I mean."

"Why, do you think I'm such a bad dueller?" he teased her.

"No," she said, thinking he really had a knack of turning a serious talk into a joke. It was refreshing, in a way, but also rather annoying. "It's because you're.."

"Muggleborn," he filled in, his eyes twinkling pleasantly. "You can say it out loud, you know. It's not a curse. Not like that other word."

"Right," Andie nodded. "And I'm sure you've been reading the papers. About these.."

"Killings," he nodded. "Yes. Of course. And it scares me, I assure you. I don't tell my Mum and Dad such news cause I'm afraid they'd want to withdraw me from school. But I'm not too concerned. The headmaster always says we're safe at Hogwarts, right? And who would hurt a poor old student like me?" he chuckled. "All I've ever done wrong is hitting a Bludger the wrong way in a quidditch match," he grinned, but she wasn't able to grin back.

"Look," he continued, on a more serious note. "These people that died. They were probably 'close to the fire'. They were involved in the Ministry somehow, or with people there. I'm not. I don't think there's any real danger at school."

"But there might be," Andie said quietly. "People at Hogwarts are involved. You might be closer to 'the fire' than you think."

"Then I'll take the risk," he quickly said, obviously having no idea what he was talking about. "So does that mean you'd like us to?" he grinned, changing the subject. "Spend more time together?"

"Oh," Andie felt herself blush and stared into her Butterbeer to avoid looking at him. "I guess so."

"I wish you'd put it a little more convincing," he teased.

Andie felt her face become so warm she was probably blushing scarlet. "Fine," she looked up, unable to suppress her laughter when she saw his grin. She leaned across the table and kissed him full on the lips.

"Is that better?" she said when they finally pulled apart. She knew she ought to be more careful about kissing in public, but for now she allowed herself an unguarded moment of happiness.

"Yes," Ted beamed, reaching for her hand across the table. "I think that's a fine start."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Ravensden, the Black family estate, was full of the joyous sounds of laughter. After months of absence during the school year, the three sisters had come home for their Christmas holidays. While this in itself was a festive occurrence, it was even more so because the winter ball was to be hosted there. It was the first time Druella Black took up the job that was previously performed by her mother, who was now becoming too old. Said job brought along a great honour, but also a lot of stress, and so the girls preferred to stay out of their mother's way in the hours leading up to the ball. Instead, they had locked themselves in Bella's bedroom and entertained themselves by dressing up and trying out various hairstyles.

"How do I look?!" Cissy exclaimed, enthusiastically pirouetting around the centre of the room. She was thirteen, and this was the first year she was allowed to attend a real ball and stay up late. Needless to say, she was overly excited.

"Great," Bella said, sending Andie a grin at the silly behaviour of their youngest sister. "We were never like that, were we?"

"Of course not," Andie laughed, leaning closer to the mirror to perfect her mascara. Truth be told, when she glanced at Cissy's childish eagerness, she realised she would not be a child for much longer. Already Cissy was more than conscious of the destiny that awaited her. The dress she wore was so mature. It was easy to think her a child when she wore a standard school uniform or a frilly dress, but in a real ball gown there was no denying Narcissa was on the brink of growing up.

"Do you think Lucius Malfoy will be there?" Cissy enquired, finally dropping down between her sisters in front of the mirror. "He's so handsome!"

Andie and Bella exchanged another look, and Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid there's no escaping him, considering his Pureblood status. Mother seems to think it a real asset to have the 'Malfoy men' on the guest list."

"I wouldn't call him handsome, either," Andie said. "Too polished for my taste."

"Andie prefers a rougher type of men," Bella laughed.

"Maybe," she chuckled, thinking of Ted. Ever since their kiss in Hogsmeade, they were inseparable. As inseparable as possible, anyway, considering their relationship was to be kept secret. She hated not being able to share her joy with her sisters, but it was for the best. Bella was becoming more and more involved with the Slytherins that either were already or were about to become a Death Eater. Bella's overall opinions of muggleborns didn't leave a lot of room for hope she would welcome Ted with open arms. And Cissy was too young and unreliable. And too innocent to get involved in anything possibly risky.

"Well, I think he is handsome," Cissy continued. "More handsome than all the boys in my year, anyway. Do you think he'll notice me?"

"He's Head Boy and insufferably arrogant. You're a third year. It's not very likely," Bella said, always one to bring unhappy truths.

"Of course he'll notice you," Andie corrected Bella. "You're a little angel, and that dress looks like it was made for you. A few more years and you can take your pick out of a long line of suitors."

"Thank you," Cissy's face cleared up and she kissed Andie's cheek. "Do you remember that spell to curl my hair?"

"I'll do it in a second," Bella said, standing up and taking a step back to admire her appearance. She looked beyond beautiful. For once she had not chosen something black, but a deep violet coloured dress. Her waist looked tiny, and her curves were magnificently accentuated. There was a hint of cleavage that their mother would undoubtedly find shocking, but it suited her in the way a tasteful detail could. With a lot of effort she had also tamed her wild curls into a chique chignon in the back of her neck. "Now how do _I _look?"

"Perfect," Cissy said immediately, gazing at her eldest sister in amazement.

"A little unlike me to dress up like this, is it?" Bella turned around and looked over her shoulder to study the back of her dress. "I thought I'd put in a little extra effort for the occasion. Rod enjoys a sense of decorum, and Mother was truly pleased about the engagement, even if she didn't get a chance to arrange it." She grinned. "I also may have other plans after the party."

"What kind of plans?" Andie enquired, suddenly alarmed. She attempted to keep her voice from trembling, but it was hard to pretend. She had an inkling what this was about, and that was not a good thing.

"I'll tell you later," Bella said with a glance towards Cissy. Cissy, however, wasn't even listening. She was currently rummaging through her sisters' make-up supplies and selecting an appropriate colour of lipstick.

Bella took out her wand and started on curling Cissy's hair. "Andie, are you excited to dance with Evan?"

Gods, Evan. Until now Andie hadn't had the guts to tell her family yet she wasn't at all into him. She was unusually cheerful and dreamy, and Bella had convinced herself this was because of Evan. Leaving them under that impression made her relationship with Ted a lot safer. Why would they suspect anything, if they contributed her feelings and behaviour to a suitable Pureblood boy?

"I suppose I am," Andie said, finishing her make-up. She looked acceptable. And no more than that. No matter how pleased she was to have a reliable cover for Ted, she did feel guilty. It didn't seem like her to use Evan for that purpose, even if he wasn't so perfect himself, either. He kept patronising her and seemed convinced they would be next to get engaged. In his eyes she would be a devoted housewife in a year or two.

"Shall we go?" she said, distracting the conversation. She smoothed out the skirt of her red satin dress, and adjusted a stray curl that wouldn't stay put. She was more than ready to get this night over with. Luckily all eyes would be on Bella and Rodolphus as their engagement had recently been announced. Bella hated being the centre of a social event, so she would have to brace herself this evening. Andie wondered if she hated festivities centring on her betrothal already, how would she put up with a grand Pureblood wedding? But that was for later concern.

"All right." Bella finished her work on their youngest sister's hair, leaving Cissy even more delighted than she had already been. She kept twirling in front of the mirror until Andie and Bella pulled her along with them to head downstairs.

The party was already in full bloom. Druella and Cygnus were the centre of attention and stood in the grand hallway welcoming everyone that had come. Druella had really done her best to live up to her mother's reputation when it came to hosting the winter ball. Everything was beautifully decorated in ice blue winter colours with an elegant silver sparkle added to it. The Slytherin coat of arms prided on staircases and walls, and a small army of house elves paraded around to serve the guests drinks of champagne, cooking sherry, or Firewhiskey. Only those whose name was on the guest list were allowed to enter, and this formed an imposing select company of the finest Pureblood members of wizard society.

When the first line of guest had been welcomed and received a drink, it was not long before the dance floor in the ballroom started filling up with dancing couples. It was a lovely sight, and Andie gladly took the time to take a peak. She knew it wouldn't be long before the duties of the evening would take over. And indeed, just as she enjoyed watching the waltzes of the ladies in their beautiful dresses and the men in impressive dress robes, she spotted Bella talking to Rodolphus and Evan. They were drinking wine, and had gathered somewhere on the edge of the ballroom, clearly not intent on dancing. Not that Bella ever was. The sisters had had the compulsory dancing lessons, though. It was all part of the traditional Pureblood upbringing. Andie hadn't hated them as much as Bella had, but neither was she as graceful and naturally elegant as Cissy.

"Hello," she said, taking a glass of wine from a passing house elf on the way. "Not dancing yet?" she chuckled at Bella's facial response to the mere suggestion.

"Not yet," Evan replied, taking her hand to press a kiss on top of it. "But we will, won't we?"

"Of course," Andie said after a slight hesitation.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you." She forced a smile, and tried to appreciate the compliment. It was hard, though, when she'd much rather be with Ted. Each night she counted down the days until she would return to Hogwarts and see him again. Recently they had discovered the Room of Requirement where they could spend a few stolen hours in each other's company undisturbed. Strangely enough she learned about the room from Bella, who sometimes went there with Rodolphus for the same reasons.

"Rod and I were having a hard time escaping Aunt Walburga," Bella piped up, taking a drink from her glass. "She was pissed she heard our news from Mother. I bet she expected a private visit and all that," she laughed. "I don't think so. The only time I'll set foot near that old hag is on her funeral."

"Charming words," Andie grimaced. She was hardly fond of their aunt either, but there was nothing wrong with a little tact.

"Come on, let's dance," she suddenly said, putting her glass down and dragging Evan with her to the dance floor. There was a strong, sudden urge to spend some time away from her sister. Even Evan Rosier's company was momentarily preferred to Bella's ideas, that were becoming more and more pronounced and, occasionally, cruel. She was afraid that attending a real meeting with those Death Eaters and the Dark Lord would change her forever.

"Is there something going on later tonight?" she enquired, remembering Bella's earlier words that she had 'plans' after the ball. It didn't seem so right to involve Evan in it, but since he was clearly involved with the Death Eaters himself, he would know. Also; she had more chance of him telling her than Rodolphus. Or Bella, for that matter. While her sister shared almost everything, details of her desired 'profession' were more regularly kept to herself.

"There might be," Evan agreed with a slight grin. "Not you too, I hope?"

"What do you mean, me too?" she enquired as they took their place amongst the other dancing pairs. With slight aversion she laid her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to place his on the small of her waist. Somewhere in the crowd she spotted Cissy taking turns in dancing with their cousins; first Sirius, then Regulus. They looked like they were having lots of fun.

Evan gladly took the lead as the small orchestra picked up a new waltz. "Your sister," he said, leaning in unnecessarily close. "And how she's tried pretty much everything to get Lestrange to bring her to one of our meetings."

"And, do you think she's succeeded?"

Andie feared the worst. Bella wasn't one to lie to her, and it had sounded like she was very certain of her so-called plans. Suddenly her throat felt rather dry.

"Of course not," Evan snorted. "Bella's a gifted witch, I don't doubt that. But the mere idea! I know Rod's a bit of a ninny when it comes to this, but in my humble opinion there are some things reserved for men. Like other things are reserved for women."

"Right," Andie frowned, despite everything so annoyed by his sexist views that she almost wished Bella would get to attend. "Us women should be content sitting pretty and instructing the house elves what to cook. Right?"

For a moment she actually thought he would agree, but just in time he noticed her angry expression.  
"N-no," he quickly said. "It's not like that."

"I'm sure it's not. Now excuse me, I need to see how Cissy is doing."

She left a very annoyed Evan behind in the middle of the dance floor. None of this was really what she had planned for tonight. Hearing about Bella's plans ruined whatever was left of her optimistic mood. Unsure what to do with herself, she did go and find Cissy. The girl looked so delighted it was hard not to go along in her enthusiasm.

"Are you having a good time?" Andie asked her little sister, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Yes!" Cissy beamed, nearly radiating with joy. This was her territory. Andie figured of the three of them Cissy would be the one to end up hosting parties like this, when she was old enough. "Reggie is fetching us drinks."

"Not champagne, I hope?" Andie enquired with sisterly concern.

"No, silly," Cissy giggled. "Cherry pops! Father said Reggie and I could have those. And don't you love the dancing, Andie! I saw you dancing with Evan, he's quite handsome isn't he? Are you in love with him? Bella says you're not, but you're such a lovely couple!"

"Bella says I'm not?" she frowned. "Bella isn't in love with Rod, either."

"Don't be ridiculous," Cissy said, seeming genuinely caught off guard at this unromantic observation. "They're getting married. Of course they're in love." Refusing to spend any more attention on Andie's words, she skipped to the next subject that was of her utmost interest. "Do you think I get to be a bridesmaid? And you, of course," she added the last part quickly.

"Knowing Bella, she'll want to do things as untraditional as she can get away with. "

While they were talking, Regulus, or 'Reggie' as they called their young, curly-haired cousin, was heading their way, carrying two very pink drinks.

"I've got to go," Andie said at that, not in the mood to spend any more time listening to her little sister's unrealistic world views. In the same time, she hoped Cissy could hold on to those for as long as possible. It was without a doubt she would once be disappointed, and she didn't want to be the one to spoil it for her.

Throughout the rest of the ball, Andie kept mainly to the background. Bella came over to her once to enquire if she was up for a game of cards with 'the group', but she politely declined. She knew very well a game of cards was synonym for another political discussion. Any mere reference to the Death Eaters made her feel sick. Of course she should have known considering their family's Pureblood status and beliefs, that it was only normal her parents, and therefore her sisters, supported them. Actual involvement, however, was a different thing entirely. Bella was an easy prey to be consumed by their radical ideas. She felt dreadful to think such thoughts about her sister, but Bella had always had the urge to step up and rise beyond the image of the decent Pureblood woman. A sort of ambition that may have started as something to annoy their mother, but by now it threatened to grow into something much stronger. In the same time, she knew there was little she could do to prevent any of this. Once Bella got an idea, there was no one who could put her off that. If anyone could try, though, it was her. But that wouldn't do with the other Slytherins around, and especially not Rodolphus. While she waited for a chance to catch her sister alone, Andie allowed herself to be bored by some old uncles that wanted to dance. She politely got rid of them, and then quickly made her way over to Bella when she appeared on her way to the buffet for some dessert.

"Bella, can I have a word?"

"Sure," Bella wiped a stray curl off her forehead and followed her into the hallway, which was a little more deserted and gave them an actual option to talk freely. "What have you been doing all evening? I've barely seen you at all."

"I know," Andie sighed. "I hate these parties."

"Gods, me too," she laughed. "The only reason I put up with this is the chance to network."

"I sort of ditched Evan."

"I know. He joined us looking all miserable. I think he cheered up after a Firewhiskey or two," Bella chuckled. "What did he do this time?"

"Just being Evan," Andie sat down on a leather sofa and enjoyed the cool material against her warm skin. "And just being like all men, I think. Old-fashioned, traditional."

"Those are decent words to describe a narrow-minded sexist," Bella shrugged, sitting down next to her. "They're all like that, don't worry."

"Even Rodolphus?"

"Deep down. But I'm working on it. It takes some practise, but it's worth the job."

"Right." Andie couldn't help but smile. Her sister's ability to fight for what she wanted was admirable. "And that's why you're going to the Death Eater meeting tonight."

"So you've heard." Bella picked up the champagne she had put down and took a sip. "I thought you wouldn't want to know."

"Evan told me."

"See, he has his uses," Bella grinned. She quickly turned to a more serious expression, though. "I've wanted this for a very long time."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. I've heard them talk, you must have too. It's dangerous."

"Father supports them."

"Financially. Morally."

"Cowardly," Bella added with a snort.

"He's old."

"Of course. But I'm in my prime. I could mean something for us. And really do something. I have talents."

"Lots of them," Andie agreed. "You could use them in so many ways. Less dangerous ways."

"No thanks," Bella laughed. "I appreciate your concern, little sister, but I've made my decision."

Andie sighed and slumped back against the wall. Bella seemed to think the only reason she was against her Death Eater plans was her wellbeing. And it was, one of the reasons. Despite their views, which were becomes further and further apart by the day, the idea of Bella getting hurt or worse was suffocating. Only there were many more reasons she didn't dare speak out loud.

"What time are you leaving? How did you even manage to convince Rod? He seemed pretty firmly against the idea when you mentioned it in Hogsmeade."

"Midnight," Bella replied. "Oh, he was against it all right. But I can be quite convincing," she grinned.

"All I had to do was threaten to deprive him of certain needs."

"Needs performed in the Room of Requirement?" Andie laughed. Last term if had been her main concern she and Ted wouldn't use the room in the same time as Bella and Rodolphus. It did serve the same purpose for them both, after all. But she had planned the visits well. Her sister and the other sixth and seventh year Slytherins usually had their political meetings on Tuesday and Thursday nights, so that was when they were safest. She always made sure to check, which sometimes led to Bella's surprise at her interest in when she used the room. Then, too, Evan had proved a wonderful cover. Her sister thought she wanted to use the room with him, and that made everything so much easier. She ought to reconsider breaking up with Evan after all.

"You know what I'm talking about," Bella leaned over to kiss Andie's cheek, and then stood up. "I know you're concerned, but don't be. I just need to be there. Experience it. He might not even want to accept me. It's not something you can just sign up for, you know. I'd have to prove myself. Perhaps I'm not good enough."

"Right." In theory, Bella was right. But it wasn't hard to see that anyone with an eye for magical talent would recognise Bellatrix Black as a witch with great skill for her age, and an even greater potential. Anyone recruiting an army would do well to pick Bella as a soldier.

"Have a drink," Bella suggested, putting her half-empty glass into Andie's hand. "Loosen up a little. You look like you've just seen a Boggard."

Andie forced herself to drink some champagne, hoping it would indeed revive her spirits somewhat. Suddenly feeling how tired she was, she watched her sister walk away. Her stride was confident as always, and no doubt she was as sure of herself as always when it came to her plans for later that night. Andie loved her, and she had always admired her eldest sister's strength, but for how much longer? Loving Ted and loving her sister were two things as opposing as life could get. When it came down to it, she knew she would have to make a choice eventually. The mere thought gave her a head ache, and she gladly pushed it away into the dark, forgotten corners of her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

_"I've read there is no such thing as a single tear, that old poetic trope. And perhaps there isn't, since hers was simply a companion to my own".  
-Elizabeth Kostova: The Historian_

**"**Do you know there was only one thing I thought about all Christmas?"

Andie and Ted were in the Room of Requirement. It was the first week back since the holidays, and the temptation had been almost too grand to be able to wait until Tuesday evening. Whenever she laid eyes on Ted, Andie just wanted to kiss him. And now they could. Their first series of heated kisses had left her breathless, and for a moment they just rested in each other's arms. Like always the room presented itself to fit their needs. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room, with a mixture of silk and satin sheets. There was also a pile of red and white cushions, comfortably stacked in front of the rug by the fireplace, where they were currently laying. Contrary to her sister and Rod's more daring actions, Andie and Ted remained relatively innocent. They had yet to go beyond kissing; the mere ability of spending undisturbed time together was enough to fulfil their needs. For now. Lately they had both noticed it was getting harder and harder to stop.

"Quidditch practise?" she offered with a slight grin.

"You, silly." Ted leaned in to kiss her lips, slow at first, but quickly intensifying in passion. Andie wrapped her arms around his neck and found her body responding to him. Their heated breaths came almost in unison, their faces equally flushed.

"Next year," he continued when they finally parted to breathe. "Next year we'll spend Christmas together."

"How do you know that for sure?" she giggled.

"Just because. I'm not spending another Christmas without you. My parents are dying to meet the girl I talk about all the time, you know."

"Really?' Andie smiled at the thought of Ted's parents. They sounded lovely from his descriptions. Yet her face darkened with worry. "You remember to be.."

"Careful," he filled in the word. "Yes, of course. Just my parents. They don't know anyone in this world, anyway. They're safe." He leaned in for another kiss, to which she gladly replied.

"And what about Rosier?" Ted propped himself up on an elbow to watch her, his fingers running through her hair and down to caress her face. Although he was obviously trying to sound casual, there was a distinct frown spreading across his handsome features.

"What about him?"

"It bothers me to see my girl with someone else."

She smiled in response to that, stroking his hair lazily. "I know. But Evan and I aren't really together. I don't let him kiss me."

"I should hope not!"

"It's a nice cover," she reminded him, pulling him up for another kiss.

"I know," Ted couldn't help but agree. "But the moment he lifts a single finger or even says anything you don't like..."

"Yes," she smiled, standing up after one last kiss. "I shall count on you to defend my honour. And now I must leave ,before anyone gets suspicious."

The way he wanted to defend her was sweet, but truthfully she doubted whether he stood a chance. If it ever came to it, Evan would be defended by a small army of Slytherins, some of them already marked Death Eaters and trained in dark magic she couldn't even imagine.

Quietly she hurried down the halls back to the Slytherin common room. The castle was deserted, but you never knew whether Filch or a teacher was make a nocturnal stroll. Detention was nowhere near on her wish list. She had to remain as invisible as possible, so that no one could ever suspect where she really went these hours she disappeared.

The common room was dark and empty as expected, but there was something out of ordinary. She could detect a presence, but her eyes were too unused to the darkness to see.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Andie whispered a hurried _Lumos!_ and her wand's light fell on her little sister. "Cissy?" she took a moment to recompose herself from the shock. "You scared me! What are you doing up here all alone? And in the dark?"

"I could ask you the same," the blond girl replied. She crossed her arms expectantly.

"I eh.. I was with Evan," Andie used her readymade excuse. She had used the excuse so often she barely had to think it up. What bothered her, though, was the suspicious way Cissy kept staring at her.

"No you weren't. Evan was with us all night," Cissy said quietly. There was a tone of anxiety in her voice; as if she hesitated to bring it up.

"Oh," Andie frowned, not immediately panicking. This was only Cissy; she had little to fear from her. Still, a change of subject was in order. "What about their political meetings? I thought you were too young to attend."

"I wouldn't even want to attend," Cissy wrinkled her nose. "Everyone knows politics is boring. No, the meeting was cancelled. Bella wasn't here, and she's still not back.. it's why I was waiting up. I'm concerned, Andie."

Andie smiled gently at the younger girl's face, which she only noticed now was pale with worry. "There's no need to be," she assured her. "What about the others? Rodolphus, and Lucius? McNair?"

"They were all here," Cissy shook her head. "No one knew where she was. Do you think she's done something silly?"

"Of course not," Andie said, putting her arm around her sister's shoulders when she noticed the tears in her eyes. Poor Cissy; she didn't understand half the things Bella was meddling with. "You know Bella; she always does whatever it is she wants. She can take care of herself."

"Right," Cissy sniffed, quickly wiping away the few tears.

Cissy had always been a sensitive girl, not at all like their mother. Even if she was too young to be allowed in any detailed talk, it was clear she knew much more than what they thought she knew.

"I'll tell you where I've been," Andie eventually said, in a bit of a whim. She wanted to ease her sister, and seeing her vulnerable like this made her wonder why she hadn't. Cissy, so convinced true love existed, would understand. She wouldn't judge her. It would be so lovely to share her secret with someone. Also; she needed a plausible excuse, or Cissy would think she too had joined the Death Eaters. "If you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Bella."

"I won't say anything." Cissy's eyes lit up at the promise of a secret.

"I was with Ted Tonks."

"Ted Tonks?" Cissy repeated, wrinkling her nose. "That boy from Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"But... why?"

"Well," Andie hesitated. "Do you remember when you asked me if I was in love with Evan? And I said I probably wasn't? I think I'm in love with Ted."

"Oh, I see.."

Something told her Cissy didn't understand as well as she had hoped. Suddenly she wished she hadn't said anything.

"I know it's not a good idea," she defended herself. "And probably nothing will come of it. But can't you at least try and be happy for me?"

"I can," Cissy offered her a smile, albeit a hesitant one. "But he's not from Slytherin. He's not even Pureblood, is he?"

"No Cissy, he's none of those things," Andie said impatiently. But what did she expect? Her little sister was as brainwashed as everyone else. If someone would have told her a year ago she would be snogging a muggleborn and enjoying it so thoroughly she wouldn't have believed herself, either.

"But you know what? That love you believe in? It happens. It doesn't check beforehand whether someone meets the criteria."

Narcissa did seem impressed at her explanation, and she didn't say anything for a while. The sisters just sat together, the deserted common room only slightly illuminated by Andie's wand.

"I do get it," Cissy finally said. "It's just... you know you won't be able to marry him, right?"

"Of course I know." But Andie did feel cranky at the reminder. Her family always took everything so serious. She was sixteen; marriage was far from her mind. The more she thought of it, the more she wished her destiny wouldn't be as decided as it was. She wanted options. Not just marrying someone for the sake of blood purity and heirs. A job, maybe. She almost laughed out loud at her mother's face if she heard of her middle daughter's outrageous plans.

"You should go to bed," she said then. "It's way past your curfew."

"But Bella..."

"I'll wait up for Bella," Andie assured her, sounding harsher than intended.

Cissy doubted for a moment, looking from Andie to the fireplace as if expecting Bella to floo in within seconds. Nothing happened, though, and finally she relented. "All right. Good night, Andie."

"Good night." Andie crossed her arms and stared into the flames, her little sister's footsteps slowly disappearing. Already she felt guilty about the way she acted. It wasn't Cissy's fault she was in this position. Only she had hoped on more understanding, perhaps. Someone to share with, at the very least.

By the time Bella finally got back, Andie thought she had dozed off. She'd picked up her History of Magic book for some studying in the mean time; that book must be the easiest solution to insomnia.

"Bella?" she enquired sleepily, pushing herself up to a sitting position on the sofa. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Bella stood in front of her. She was dressed in a black cloak, and there was something about her Andie couldn't quite bring home.

"It's late, what are you doing up?" Bella hissed impatiently.

"Waiting for you. Cissy and I were worried."

"Well, you should know better than that. I was out on business."

"Business?" Andie repeated, frowning. "Is that the word to use for it?"

"It would appear so."

Bella turned around and went in search of a drink, finally finding a bottle on a side table that was left behind by one of the other students. She had to be incredibly thirsty, for she almost drank the whole bottle in one go. "Pumpkin juice," she finally concluded, setting the drink aside with a disgusted look. "Children's stuff."

"I think it's about the strongest stuff you'll find here," Andie said quietly. If she hadn't been concerned before, she was now. The way Bella moved when she walked across the room, she looked like she was in pain. "Bella, are you all right?"

She had expected her sister to deny anything possibly being amiss like she normally would, but today turned out to be very surprising. Bella made a gesture that could be taken for a shake of the head, and she came to sit down next to Andie on the sofa. Now that she saw her from up close, Bella looked dreadfully strained. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes, her cloak was dirty and her hair a mess. Also; she looked like she may have been crying. Andie couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her sister cry, if she had ever.

"Were you... were you with him? The Dark Lord?" Andie whispered.

Bella stared into the flames of the fireplace, lost in her own world of thoughts. She looked like she was in some sort of trance, the flames reflecting in her dark brown eyes. Just when Andie was about to conclude she wasn't going to get a reply, Bella nodded.

"Has he done something? To hurt you?" Andie extended a hand to lay on her sister's arm, but Bella flinched away from her touch.

"No," she said eventually, her eyes still focused on the flames. "No," she repeated, a laugh bubbling up in her throat, but it changed into a sob before the joy, or whatever it was, could reach her eyes. Again she fell into the trancelike silence, leaving Andie to wonder whether to leave her alone or to stay, and ask more questions. Or simply stay and say nothing at all.

"It's not something you just sign up for," Bella's voice broke the silence eventually. "I have to prove myself. It's not supposed to be easy. You wouldn't understand. I don't expect you to, or anyone."

Andie glanced at her sideways. Her sister's voice, so dedicated, yet broken, made a shiver run down her spine. She didn't even dare ask how she had to prove herself. "Maybe you can still back out," she said in a small voice. "If it's so hard.."

"I don't want to back out." Bella stood up, abruptly, and headed for the hallway. She paused in her tracks and turned to explain herself. "He sees my potential, Andie. Finally someone sees me for what I'm worth."

Andie stared at her sister's silhouette, framed by darkness, and she wondered when she had lost her. "I see you," she whispered softly, but it was too late for Bella to hear her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

The following morning at breakfast, Bellatrix was remarkably quiet. Normally she dominated the conversation at the Slytherin table with her views on that morning's _Daily Prophet, _picking an argument with anyone that dared to think he was entitled a different opinion from hers. Today she just quietly stirred her morning coffee, barely even responding when Lucius Malfoy made a rather offensive remark concerning girls and their NEWT results. On any other day she would hex him all across the Great Hall for that. Andie was more than a little concerned about the sudden change of behaviour in her sister, clearly related to the previous night's events. She considered sharing her worries with Narcissa, but the younger girl was deeply engaged in nervous conversation with a few third-year girls about a Charms test they would have that day. Seeing Bella had returned was enough to ease her concerns, clearly. Life was delightfully simple when you were thirteen. As a last resort, Andie even considered asking Rodolphus if he knew what happened. Seeing his earlier responses to Bella wanting to attend a meeting, she could hardly imagine he thought this was a good idea. A quick glance across the table, however, told her he wasn't at all affected by his fiancée's wellbeing. He appeared cheerful as always, laughing loudly with his pals while they faked a Divinations assignment. Only after they had all eaten did he turn his attention back to Bella, accompanying her out of the Great Hall towards their first class. When he put his arm around her shoulders, she didn't push him away like she normally did.

Andie didn't have a lot of time to worry about her sister when her classes started. Transfigurations was particularly challenging today, and a pile of homework was added to her already impressive workload. Whoever said sixth year was easy after the OWLs in their fifth, was a fool. Teachers were in full bloom preparing them for the NEWT exams the following year. A double Potions at the end of the morning was not much better, and Andie barely allowed herself time for lunch; rather she went to the library to start on some of the homework already. She wasn't the only one with that idea. The library was full of fifth, sixth and seventh years using their lunch break effectively. Once she was safely buried behind a book, Andie instinctively scanned the crowd for Ted. Tomorrow night she would meet him in the Room of Requirement again. Until then, she would have to do with secret glances during lessons. He was there; all the way across the study area, accompanied by a small group of his friends. When finally he noticed her, possibly sensing her staring at him, he flashed her a quick grin to which she didn't dare reply so openly. A small smile was all she dared, before she disappeared behind her book again. Only to find that she could not at all concentrate. Not with Ted across the room, and not with everything going on with Bella. And the thought occurred to her; if she couldn't talk to Narcissa, or Rodolphus, there was only one person she could truly share her concerns with. He wouldn't be able to help her, but Merlin knew she needed a word of reassurance to tell her she wasn't losing her mind over picturing the things her sister did when she disappeared at night.

Quickly she took a piece of parchment and scribbled a few words on it, telling Ted to meet her in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner. It wasn't a safe night, but if they went right after dinner and stayed only a short while she figured it would be okay. The gain was worth the risk. And Bella didn't look like she was up for amorous activities tonight, anyway. Folding the note up so tiny it wouldn't be seen in her hand, she waited until it was almost time for class; a double Herbology with the Gryffindors. She waited until the very last minute, when students were standing up and packing up their stuff. She planned her action in one swift movement; walking across the room without pausing, and without looking, she dropped the note on his table. She didn't even dare to look back to make sure he had noticed, but he must have. He always did.

A wave of relief rushed through her when she made her way to the greenhouse for the class. Her optimism was of a short durance only, though, for suddenly she felt a possessive arm snake around her waist.

"Hello Evan," she said, unable to keep the annoyance from her tone.

"Hello dear," he responded amusedly, not intent on removing his arm from around her waist. "I missed you in the Great Hall during lunch."

"I was studying in the library," she said curtly.

"All that studying." He sounded disapproving, but then changed his tone. "Why don't we have some fun tonight. Just you and I. We're surrounded by the rest way too often. I mean, now that we're getting serious..."

"We're getting serious?" she questioned, not in the least interested in his plans. She was only interested in getting herself through the afternoon full of boring classes, until she could finally talk to Ted. 'Finally' might be a slightly exaggerated choice of word, considering they met up the previous night, but in her head it felt like tons of things had happened in between.

"Of course we are," Evan said, sounding much too sure of himself. And to top things he leaned in to kiss her- a sudden gesture Andie only just managed to pull away in time from.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, angrily.

"Kissing you, of course."

At some point in recent history he had started considering himself her boyfriend. Based on what exactly, she could not be sure. A few dances, a few times of sitting next to him at formal dinner parties... Their parents knew each other well, they were even related – second cousins, which was too close for Andie's liking. But unfortunately the Pureblood wizard ancestry turned out to be one big inbred bunch, if you looked into it.

"Not here, in the middle of the corridor!" she protested when she realised before telling him not to kiss her at all, she ought to consider the fact that she needed him to be her boyfriend at least in name. And she might have to act a little kinder to make sure he would continue to be just that.

"Hm, all right then," Evan grudgingly replied as they saw their teacher approaching already. "But soon we'll have some time for ourselves." He flashed her a grin before taking up his seat by his male friends, leaving her to share a table with Marion and Diana.

Andie let out a sigh of quiet relief; now that was over, she could finally concentrate on the lesson. And on the thought of seeing Ted, and her theories about Bella, and whether there was anything she could do to get her sister out of that evil gang of Death Eaters.

Dinner had never last longer than it did tonight. By the time Bellatrix and Narcissa had barely started on their pudding, Andie was long since finished.

"I'm going up to the library," she told them. "So much work to do I can't leave it off."

"All right," Narcissa said dreamily, barely looking up from the novel she was reading over dinner. The three of them had sat together, but they hadn't spoken much. Bella was still not herself, eating quietly with a nasty remark about some students with lower heritage now and then. Narcissa had taken out her book eventually, obviously aware there was something not right in the atmosphere surrounding her eldest sister. That was her way of dealing with things; withdrawing herself. Andie was kind of envious; she wished she could just do that. Take out a book and ignore everything going on.

"Ted!" she beamed when she found him waiting for her in the Room of Requirement. She was so relieved he had gotten her note and showed up, she spent the first ten minutes just kissing him, forgetting they were in a rush, and forgetting what she needed to discuss so urgently.

He laughed at her enthusiasm and lifted her up in his arms, sitting down on the bed with her. "This is a nice change, not on our usual night."

"I know, but there's a reason for it," she breathed, running her fingers through his hair. He always had this effect on her; she always wanted more of him, more kisses, more touches, and everything else was forgotten.

"Of course there's a reason," he grinned, his lips wandering off to her ear, gently sucking on her earlobe, his arms securely around her waist to pull her tightly against him.

"_Another _reason," Andie giggled, for a moment allowing herself to get carried away. She reclined against the pillows and pulled him on top of her, their kisses long and feverish. Only when his hand rode up from her knee to her thigh underneath her skirt, did she playfully slap his hand away.

"I wanted to talk to you," she remembered. "About Bella. Have you noticed anything odd about her?"

"I know this may come as a surprise to you," he teased, his lips finding hers again before he could finish his sentence, "but I don't check out your sister. In fact, I tend to avoid her as much as I can."

"All right, I can imagine that," she giggled, looking up at him. Her motions stilled for a second when her eyes locked on his, and she could read in his look how much he cared for her. She saw her own desire reflected in his, and for a moment she thought she would cast aside all moral and let him have her right then and there.

"Ted," she whispered, confused by her own feelings. Her fingers caressed his face absent-mindedly.

"It's okay," he breathed, cupping her face in his hand. "What were you going to tell me about Bella? Has she been to another meeting of the Death Eaters?"

"Something like that," she whispered, leaning up on her elbows. "Last night. Only she was the only one gone. And now she's acting strange."

"You mean, stranger than usual?" he grinned, but quickly stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Look, Andie, I know you love your sister. Only I'd prefer to stay away miles from that business she's getting involved in. And you should too."

"I know," she nodded slowly. "I'm just so worried for her. I don't know what she's looking to find there. She's talented, and smart, she could have any career she wanted. Why something so..."

"Machiavellian?"

"Yes," she laughed softly, despite everything.

"I don't know, you know her better than I do."

Andie rolled her eyes at that and laughed; Ted made everything so much lighter. Maybe that was what she loved most about him. And his eyes. His hands. His kisses. And how he always listened to her endless ramblings, and never judged her family for despising muggleborns. She couldn't pick. In a million years she wouldn't be able to pick what she loved most about Ted Tonks. For now, his kisses won. She gave in to them so gladly, allowing them a few more moments before she would remind them it was time to go, because tonight was not a safe night.

They were too late. Before either of them had a chance to break off their togetherness, they were jolted by the sound of the door opening. As frozen in the act as they were, Andie and Ted noticed them before they were noticed.

Bella and Rodolphus entered the room like they always entered any room; consumed by their own presence, and demanding all eyes on them without any visible effort. They were perfect together in that way. The pair was locked in a tight embrace already, a look of desire that held no boundaries.  
Bella was the first to notice them. She must have felt their presence; a gut feeling telling her there were others in the room. Rodolphus followed her gaze, and the disaster was complete.

Andie didn't dare move at all, and Ted too had frozen in shock above her. Perhaps she'd known for a while now this was coming; their relationship had been a secret for quite some time, and they had become too careless.

"Bella," she started, her mouth dry, feverishly searching for an explanation.

But Bella wouldn't listen. Followed by Rodolphus she stalked over to the bed, while Ted had thankfully regained feeling in his limbs. He had pushed himself off Andie and sat up; looking determined, yet also a little frightened, and searched for his wand.

"How dare you," Bella roared at Ted, breathless with disbelief at this occurrence. In a flash, she had drawn her wand and aimed it at his throat. "How dare you _assault _my sister!"

"_Assault_?!" Ted repeated in disbelief, finally gathering his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Rodolphus acted before Ted could even think of a proper hex, and caught the wand in a swift movement. "Yes, assault," he backed up his fiancée. "Or were you going to tell us someone from the Noble House of Black would willingly let a _mudblood _touch her?" he laughed.

He was the only one laughing, though, for Bella kept staring at Andie. Andie felt tears prick behind her eyes, and her hand gripped her wand so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"She did," Bella whispered, reading the truth in Andie's eyes no matter how she tried to conceal it. They knew each other too well. "Willingly. Andie, say it's not true."

She couldn't. Of course she couldn't. Maybe it would be easier if she lied. She'd be able to pass it off as a mistake and not like actual treason. But all she could do was let tears run down her face. A lie wouldn't even help; Bella already knew the truth. And it infuriated her.

"Say it!" Bella screamed, reaching out to grab Andie by the hair and drag her off the bed. "Not my own sister!"

Andie cried out in pain as she fell to the floor at her sister's feet. Immediately she sought to see how Ted was doing; he had backed against the wall with Rodolphus holding his wand against his throat.

"Let go of him!" she screamed. "He's done nothing wrong!"

"You should have thought of that before," Bella hissed, her fingers still tangled in Andie's hair, pulling her head back sharply.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Rodolphus asked Bella, casually glancing over his shoulder.

Not letting go of Andie's hair, Bella looked up and considered her options. "Give him back his wand," she said, surprising all of them. "If he is so keen on being _equal _to us, let him prove it in a duel."

Rodolphus laughed at that, reached in his pocket, and tossed Ted's wand back at him, which he caught, albeit that was a miracle considering his trembling hands.

Soon curses were thrown back and forth, the room illuminated by the flashes of light coming from Ted and Rodolphus's wands. Andie was forced to watch, her own wand having fallen to the floor when Bella twisted her arm painfully behind her back.

"You're hurting me," she sobbed. "Bella, make them stop, please! It's not Ted's fault, it's just me!"

"Did you think I didn't know?!" Bella continued her rage, seeming oblivious to anything that was said. Andie couldn't see her sister's face, and she was glad for it. She didn't think she'd be able to handle the look of hatred in her eyes.

"All those times you disappeared, claiming you were with Evan. It's the most bloody stupid excuse I've ever heard! How could you think I'd buy that, when Evan was with _us _more than half those times!"

Andie tried to struggle against her sister's grip, but she didn't budge; her grip was iron-like.

"I defended you!" Bella continued, a laugh leaving her throat that must be the saddest sound. "I told him you were taking extra Potions! Merlin knows why, but I couldn't see you for what you really are! Not my own sister, a blood traitor."

Bella's voice broke, but Andie's mind was too full of worry for Ted to really register it. Bella's grip on her made it impossible to turn around, and Ted and Rodolphus had moved to the back of the room. It sounded like the duel was still going strong.

"Bella, let go of me," she whispered, taking advantage of her sister's hesitation. She needed to make her see reason now, before everything got even more out of hand. "Let me explain."

"Explain?!"

There it was again, that humourless laughter that caused a shiver to run down Andie's spine.

"Explain what?!" In a sudden movement, Bella pushed her forward so she fell face down onto the floor. Andie could barely avert her face in time, or it might have broken her nose.

"Do you have any idea," Bella continued, "what effect this will have?" She stood up and was now towering over Andie, who tried to scan the dark floor for her wand.

"You want to ruin your own life? Go ahead! I don't care," she hissed. "but what about Cissy's life?! This will reflect on her, you know, how is she supposed to make a good marriage with such scandal in her family?! And what about me! And our parents! But you didn't think about that, did you?! All you care about is yourself. Your luck, and your needs."

Andie pushed herself to sit up. She had landed pretty hard on the cold tiles, resulting in instant head ache and dizziness, but she would worry about that later. She forced herself to look at Bella. For the first time in her life she was afraid of her very own sister. The hatred she had feared to see was there, and worse. Much worse than she could have ever expected.

"I love him," she said, feigning bravery, but her voice was barely more than a whisper.

What followed happened so fast she couldn't have defended herself. Bella's hand reached out and struck her hard across the face. Andie tasted blood on her lip where Bella's ring had broken the skin. In a way, the physical contact was worse than any curse performed by a wand could have been.

"Don't you do this to me," Bella breathed. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was breathing hard.

Andie, by now having spotted her wand a few inches behind her sister, tried to think of something to say to distract her. She had lost track of Ted and Rodolphus for a moment, but the next curse, sent by Rodolphus, caused both sisters to whip their heads towards the duel.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

There was so much blood. Too much. Various deep cuts soon covered Ted's body, blood pooling at his feet. They all watched, in quiet shock, as if they only now realised the seriousness of the events. Ted gave a little groan first, and then he fainted. Or so Andie thought; Rodolphus was blocking her way, and so was Bella, who now had her wand aimed at her, and her hand locked around her wrist.

"STOP IT!" she screamed, the pool of blood only growing before their eyes. "STOP IT YOU'LL KILL HIM!"

Rodolphus merely laughed, and turned to seek Bella's encouragement. "Do you want me to finish him off?"

Andie no longer cared about her wand, or what Bella's would do to her, she simply broke free from her sister's grip and darted across the room to drop to her knees by Ted's unconscious body. She cried bitter tears and reached for his hand.

"What did you do?!" she shrieked at Rodolphus, who seemed slightly less confident now. He knew more than well what to do with a hated muggleborn, but he was not so sure about his fiancée's sister. Andie didn't care about his answer, anyway, and all she could do was cry over Ted. She'd done this to him. All of this was her fault. She shouldn't have let him convince her it was all right what they did. She should have kept him safe and prevented all of this.

"Bella," Rodolphus pressed on.

"No," Bella whispered, suddenly behind them. Andie tried to catch her gaze, but she only stared at the wall behind her. "We're at school, Rod. We need our reputation here a little longer. You go to bed, and let me finish this."

"But.."

"_Now_," Bella said pointedly.

He complied her so easily; he must have seen this side of her more often.

"All right," Bella said, crouching down by them the moment he had left the room. She lifted Andie's chin harshly with her index finger and forced her to look at her. Her voice was low and determined, her eyes still full of an angry fire. "Let me make this clear to you: after you run to the hospital and get him help, you will break all contact with this boy. You won't speak to him, or write to him, or even look at him. You will tell Madam Pomfrey the most unfortunate thing happened. You were practising curses, advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts for your NEWTs, and you tried this curse without knowing what it would do. You and I will consider this a mistake. One big mistake you will work very hard for to make up. No one else but the four of us will ever know about tonight. No teachers, no students, not even Cissy."

Andie couldn't say anything, even if she'd wanted to. Hot tears kept spilling down her face, and her head was pounding so badly she had to focus to hear her sister's words. "They'll find out," she sobbed eventually, her voice barely audible as it was so thick with tears.

"No they won't," Bella hissed, tightening her grip on Andie's chin. "Because he'll be too scared to tell. And so will you, if you care as much about him as you say you do. And if I catch you speaking to him one more time..." she paused.

She needn't finish her sentence. The message was clear. Tonight gave enough evidence of that.

"Now promise," Bella mercilessly went on. "Promise you will never get involved with this mudblood again. Promise, and you can go and get him help."

Every second passed without Ted getting the help he needed was one too many. Andie couldn't move away from her sister's grip, and she'd seen tonight Bella and Rodolphus were capable of just about anything. What could she do, but comply.

"I promise," she whispered, and at that moment she meant it. She had done too much to endanger Ted and put him in this position. She owed it to him to stay away, and try and forget the beautiful thing they had had.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of those who reviewed/ followed and favourited me so far! Keep them coming :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

By the time Andie finally got back to the Slytherin common room, she was so upset she could barely calm herself. Fortunately it was now so late everyone had gone to bed. At first she had accompanied Ted to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey had soon dismissed her while she worked on Ted, and alerted Professor Slughorn as the Head of Slytherin to deal with the situation. Once in his office, Andie had told him what Bella had told her to say. It took her ages in between her relentless stream of tears and self-hatred, but she got things across eventually. She despised herself for not telling the truth, but she was too afraid. Ted's injuries felt like her responsibility, and she didn't want to risk making things worse. Nevertheless she had desperately wanted to tell Slughorn everything; if only she knew how well he could be trusted. It was true he had always had a soft spot for her, belonging to the House of Black, but he felt the same about Bella. And since he had once brought a Death Eater to a Slug Club meeting, she also feared he would sympathise with Bella's ideas, even if he would never approve of what she and Rodolphus did to another student tonight. She felt like a coward for not telling a teacher, but she had felt like one beforehand already. She ought to have defended Ted and herself a lot more than she had.

The desire was grand to just stay in the common room alone for the rest of the night and avoid her roommates, but Andie was afraid Bella would find her the following morning. That was the last thing she wanted. Right now she wished she could decide to never set eyes on her sister again, and she intended to shun her as much as she could.

Slowly she made it to her dorm room, where the other girls were sleeping soundly. That was one less thing to worry about; she wouldn't be able to deal with them asking questions about what happened to her. Quickly she closed the curtains around her four-poster bed, changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She was trembling all over, her head pounding, and her nose was stuffy from all the crying. Still she couldn't stop. She curled up into a ball and tried to muffle her sobs. Nothing could have upset her more than tonight had. Each time she tried to convince herself she ought to calm down and try and sleep, the vision of a bleeding Ted popped up in her head again. He would hate her. She was so afraid he would hate her. Madam Pomfrey had assured her he would be all right in a few days time, but that wouldn't change tonight had been unforgiveable. When Andie finally fell asleep it was almost morning, and her slumber was restless and full of bad dreams. The dreams were, however, about as bad as reality.

Staying true to herself she managed to avoid her eldest sister as much as she could. She had breakfast very early, or very late, so she wouldn't run into Bella and the group of Slytherins that always followed her around. It was the same with dinner, and lunches she would spend in the library, safely hidden behind a pile of books. During lessons she was as invisible as ever; taking up a seat in the back of the class, and not talking to anyone unless strictly necessary. Her friends, Diana and Marion, viewed this change with a frown, but didn't question her behaviour openly. They were too busy minding their own boyfriends, and come to think of it their friendship had never gone very deep. The three sisters had always been so close they didn't need best friends. None of them had ever even considered the possibility that that might change.

Andie felt relieved when it was finally Saturday. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and all the girls in her dormitory had gone down for breakfast early so they could spend the whole day there. This finally gave her the chance of some peace and quiet. She was sure a few hours had passed since the girls had left, but she was still in bed. Vivid memories of her first date with Ted came by, which had also been in Hogsmeade. New flashes of guilt; she should have ended it right then and there, before things got out of hand.

By now it felt she had shed all of her tears in the past few nights. She just wanted to lay here and wait for the pain in her heart to ease. If it ever would. She wondered if she would ever feel better. She hadn't just lost her boyfriend, but her sister too. And all the ideas she had had about a future with Ted. The more time they had spent together, the more she had started to think about it. What it would be like to be with him all the time.

A knock on the door stirred her from her thoughts.

"Andie? Are you in there?"

Cissy. Sweet Cissy. But Andie didn't want to see anyone. She had expected both her sisters to be in Hogsmeade.

"No," she called out finally, pulling the blankets over her head with a sigh.

"Best not to reply at all when you want me to think you're not here, silly," Cissy entered with a chuckle. It wasn't long until Andie felt the bed creak as her little sister climbed on it, wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Why are you so sad? What's going on?"

"Where's Bella?" was the first thing Andie needed to know.

"She's gone to Hogsmeade."

"Bella hates Hogsmeade."

"I don't see why, it has such lovely shops," Cissy mused. "But she needed supplies to practise more Potions for her NEWTs, I think. She went with Rod and Rabastan."

Andie gave a quiet sigh of relief. Cissy was all right, but she would have needed a different hiding place if Bella were around.

"No one tells me what's going on," Cissy continued to complain. "Bella says it's none of my business, and you hide away from all of us. I've missed you almost all week!"

"I'm sorry, Cissy," Andie merely said. She was surprised Bella had kept word and hadn't mentioned to anyone what had happened in the Room of Requirement. Even Evan had seemed as persuasive as usual when he had come across her in the Great Hall or during lessons. It would have been in perfect check with the rest of her behaviour if she had told all the Slytherins exactly what a blood traitor she thought her middle sister to be.

"Why haven't you gone into Hogsmeade?"

"I was concerned," Cissy merely replied. "About you." The younger girl tightened her embrace on Andie, which drew a small smile for her. At least she still had one of her sisters.

"Are you sick? I can walk you to the hospital wing."

"I'm not sick, Cissy."

For a while the sisters only shared silence, and Andie almost felt like being back at home a few years back in time. They had often slept with the three of them in one big bed. Of course their parents would never have allowed such a thing, but that had made it all the more special. She had felt so secure falling asleep in between both sisters, listening to their heartbeats and their breath slowing in sleep. Cissy's presence comforted her, if only slightly.

"Is it about that boy?" Cissy suddenly whispered, catching her off guard. "The Tonks boy."

"What makes you think it is?" Andie tried very hard to keep her voice from trembling. It was a very tough job attempting to forget about Ted, and Cissy's reminder wasn't making it any easier.

"You told me about him," Cissy reminded her. "And you and Bella falling out. That's never happened before. Not really. This morning I saw the boy at breakfast, he was at the Hufflepuff table, and he had a lot of bandages on. Did Bella find out?"

"Yes," Andie sighed, when Cissy was not about to let it go. Mostly she had wanted to keep her out of it. But her little sister was not stupid. Nor was she much of a child anymore; she would turn fourteen next week. Andie's heart, however, gave a little jolt when Cissy mentioned she had seen Ted. This meant he had sufficiently recovered to be released from the hospital wing. He was going to be all right. This brought a fresh wave of relief amidst the ocean of confusing feelings.

"Are you crying?" Cissy pulled on Andie's arm until she rolled over on her back and stared up at her.

"No," Andie sniffed, sensing a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "It was all my fault. You were right when you disapproved of the idea. Now I'll just have to deal with the consequences. Bella will have written to Mother and Father by now." It wasn't like her parents to send a howler, but she knew very well once she came home for the Easter holidays she would be punished, regardless of how she had already paid for her mistakes by Bella's actions. It wasn't likely her parents would let this go unnoticed. But that was not her primary concern. Ted's recovery meant a lot to her, even if it changed nothing of how he would probably still hate her.

"You said you loved him, remember?" Cissy leaned in to kiss the tear from her face.

"Yes, but it's all over now," she said softly. She hugged her little sister to her and ran her fingers through her golden hair. "I just wish I could have apologised. Said goodbye."

"Why don't you?" Cissy looked up with a most daring expression, especially coming from her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cissy. I've put him in peril before. It seems only right to leave him alone."

"But if you loved him.." she pressed on. "I can help you arrange it. Practically everyone's in Hogsmeade, and the weather's lovely so I reckon they'll stay a while."

Sometimes it was hard to grasp her little sister's motivations. Half of the time she was the perfect Pureblood daughter; reserved and quiet, with coquettish manners. And the other half she could be swept off her feet by one of those romantic novels she liked to read. The problem was; to Narcissa this was all a romantic story coming to its unhappy conclusion. No more than a tale. She hadn't been there. She hadn't seen the look in Bella's eyes. She hadn't witnessed pools of blood streaming from Ted's body. She saw a couple of bandages when he was almost healed, and her sister with a broken heart. Still it was hard not to go along in Cissy's enthusiasm. Andie would give everything to say a proper goodbye to Ted, and explain how sorry she was.

"I couldn't possibly involve you in this," she said eventually.

"Why not?" Cissy went on undisturbed. "I'll be fourteen next week." She said it as if this made her a legal adult with endless life experience. "You can give me a note telling him where and when to meet you, and I'll pass it on. It's not a very difficult job."

"No, but it could be dangerous." Andie really did not want to involve her little sister, as Narcissa clearly had no idea what she was getting herself into. However, her mind was already one step ahead, causing her to sit up and rummage through her night cabinet for a piece of parchment to write on.

"Not with everybody else gone. And he's here. He caught my eye with all those bandages, and he was waving at his friends while they left for Hogsmeade. I expect he isn't feeling up to that just yet. And..." she hesitated visibly. "It will be the last time, right? Only to say goodbye?"

Andie looked up from her search, discovering there was a hint of fear in Narcissa's eyes after all. She would have talked her out of doing this seconds ago, but her mind was now so set on the option she found she could not.

"Of course."

The moment Narcissa had left for the Hufflepuff common room (it was a surprise she even knew where it was situated ), Andie dragged herself out of bed to head into the bathroom for a much-needed shower. She'd looked dreadful for days, and her face clearly showed she had been crying. She would have to look better than this if she went to meet Ted. He was the one that had suffered, while she got off scot-free. Or relatively so, since she doubted the relationship she had with Bellatrix, as strong as it had once been, would ever recover.

When Narcissa had let her know the note had been delivered, Andie hurried towards the Room of Requirement. It was still early, and Hogwarts was very empty. Only the first – and second years were present, as well as a rare older student that had stayed behind to study.

She had only been in the room for about a minute when Ted arrived. He did look dishevelled. His right arm was in a sling, and there were several bandages covering him. Being in the same room where it had all happened was uncomfortable, but then it wasn't the room that had ruined everything.

"Ted," she said quietly, unsure how to act.

"Andie."

He sounded kind as always, but his voice was a little strained. The pair faced each other awkwardly, knowing something had changed, but unsure yet how this would affect their direct dynamics.

"I'm so sorry."

"I can't tell you how sorry-"

Both spoke at the same time, and Andie stopped mid-sentence, looking puzzled. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

"I should have listened to you the first time you said it could be dangerous."

"It was me who invited you that night," she reminded him.

"Yea, but I came, didn't I? And I encouraged you all the time to just go out with me and ignore your family."

"And then you didn't know what a crazy and twisted bunch it was," she concluded sadly.

"Kind of," he grimaced.

"How are you feeling?" Andie's voice dropped to a whisper, and she couldn't resist stepping in to caress his cheek. At least that wasn't covered by bandages. Save for one on his forehead, his face was left undamaged.

"Right as rain," he chuckled with some of his old spirit, taking her hand. "I got your message from a house elf. Couldn't risk not showing up. Are we safe now?"

"I think so. Bella's in Hogsmeade with just about everyone else." She was glad Cissy had been so smart as to pass the message on to a house elf; it wouldn't do for her to show herself actively visiting the Hufflepuff common room.

"Ted," she continued, forcing herself to take a step back to prepare herself. "I've come to break up with you."

"I figured," he said, a dark shadow falling over his face.

"You figured?" she said quietly, crossing her arms. "Is that all you've got to say?"

"I'm not too good with words," he reminded her, using his free, undamaged arm to embrace her and pull her closer. Despite everything, she didn't pull away. She breathed in his scent; he smelled so wonderful and comforting. For a moment it felt none of what happened was real.

"This isn't what breaking up is supposed to be like," she whispered against his lips before he kissed her.

"That's what I'm trying to show you," he said lightly, pulling away from the kiss to capture her eyes. "I'm not letting you break up with me."

"Well, you don't have a choice." Angrily, she turned her back on him. She had expected him to hate her, which was an unbearable thought. It was clear he didn't, and as lovely that was, it also made things all the more difficult.

"Yea I do. I'm willing to fight for us."

Something about his fierce tone, very unlike the lightness it carried usually, made her realise how serious he was. "You're mad!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're absolutely mad!"

"I know I am. About you."

Even with her back to him, she could hear the grin in his voice. It couldn't charm her as much today, and she simply continued to shake her head.

"Don't you understand! They could have killed you!" she bellowed. "This is bigger than us!"

"Only if you let it be." He came up to take her hand and pulled her back to face him. "If no one fights this, it'll never stop."

"You don't understand," she sobbed, the past days' tensions all coming out. She also very much wanted to believe him, but she had to protect him if he wouldn't protect himself. "Why can't you understand?"

"I do understand," he said pointedly. "I think all these bandages are the very proof of that. But I've discussed this with Frank, and-"

"Great, another one involved!" she interrupted him. A small voice in the back of her mind told her she was on the verge of hysteria, but Ted went on undisturbed.

"He's my best friend. We've talked this through. There are options, Andie. We just have to change our strategy. Bella won't be at Hogwarts next year."

"No, but others will be," she continued to make excuses. "She'll have her ways to stay informed."

"But it would still be different," he pressed on. "Just listen to me for two seconds, then you can tell me the idea is rubbish, and you can break up with me after all."

Andie forced herself to drew a shaky breath, and shrugged, pretending not to be interested in his words. She would have to turn him down anyway. He was only making it more difficult.

"We'll break all contact, you and me," he went on. "For the rest of this year. No secret meetings, no talking, not even looking at each other. Like your sister wants. In the mean time, you continue to go out with Rosier. Make it convincing." He paused to draw a sigh himself there. "And then next year we can meet up, maybe only once a week. We'll be more careful. We'll meet later, when everyone's gone to bed. The storm will have cleared by then, and Bella's spies still won't watch you as closely as she will."

"You're absolutely crazy," Andie continued, swallowing a new wave of tears. It sounded so easy when he put it like that, though. "You're saying you'll wait for me, for three quarters of a year? You're too good for that, Ted. Find another girl. A nice girl, with a nice family."

"I found that girl," he said intently. "And I don't have to love her family, just her is enough. If these are the terms, then so be it. I'd rather wait for a few months and pretend to break up with you, then really break up with you."

He loved her. He said he loved her. How could she refuse? Confused, she allowed him to pull her in for a kiss- a real kiss this time.

"So, what do you say?" he enquired, a little sheepishly.

The answer was clear, and she ignored all the little voices telling her this was a bad idea.

"I'm yours."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Throughout the months that followed, Andie stuck to her promise. Somewhere deep inside she found the strength to act as if her love for Ted had never existed. She focused on her schoolwork, resulting in top grades that would likely please her family. The daughters of the House of Black were expected to excel in everything they did. Not because their parents wanted them to have the best career options, but simply because it was another way to prove their Pureblood supremacy. Although her grades had been the result of a need of distraction rather than intrinsic motivation to excel, Andie was still very pleased with her results. It was at least one thing she had done right this term.

She had very much dreaded the day the Easter holidays would commence. A return home would lead to an inevitable confrontation with her parents about her and Ted. She had even thought about staying at school. While the idea had been very tempting, she had decided against it in the end. During the holidays a belated birthday party would be held for Narcissa, and Andie felt she owed her little sister too much to let the occasion slip.

Ever since that night in the Room of Requirement, something had broken between Andie and Bella. Something that, she feared, could never be mended. It made her very sad, in a way, because they had always been as close as twins. For the majority of their lives there was not a secret that had not been shared between the two sisters. Their worlds were inevitably growing apart, and Andie had no idea where Bella's life was taking her. There were a lot of nights she simply disappeared from school. Sometimes along with other boys known to already have been made Death Eaters, sometimes alone. While Narcissa must be aware of this too, Andie did not dare to discuss this with her younger sister. There was something about Narcissa that was still so pure and innocent; she wouldn't risk ruining that part of her. Of course it was only a matter of time, before she too would be affected by the world that was turning darker and darker every day.

On their way home in the Hogwarts Express, Andie seated herself in the older Slytherins' compartment. Bella was there too, but she acted as if Andie weren't there; just like she had done for the past few months. She was good at that. Bella's anger was like a raging fire, but she could be equally cold and calculating when she wanted to be. Whilst the two sisters had never again spoken of what happened between them, it could always be felt. Narcissa had made desperate attempts to reunite them, but each was unsuccessful. The only good thing was Bella hadn't told any of the other students. Perhaps out of discretion for her own actions, perhaps because part of her believed their bond could return to what it was before. Whatever the reason, it was convenient. It allowed Andie to pick up her pretend-relationship with Evan. Of course she was the only one pretending. Evan's determination to be with her grew every day, and she had a tough job holding him off her when they were alone. Even now he had his arm around her and spoke as if their joint future was set in stone.

"You know," Evan spoke confidently, "I'm really glad my parents are coming over for lunch to your house next week. It does take things to a next level, don't you think?"

"Hm-hm," Andie murmured absent-mindedly. She had taken a seat by the window, furthest from the rest of the group, and unfortunately he had joined her there. She tried to focus on the book she was reading, but it was hard when Evan kept talking. Truthfully she often wondered why he remained so persistent; she didn't give him much to go on.

"Don't you just love it when everything is going according to plan?" he continued. "Of course, we'll have your sister's wedding first this summer. Seems only right, she's the firstborn isn't she? But after that, we can start making plans..."

This was getting way too serious for her. Andie blushed deeply and closed her book. "Must get something off the trolley," she quickly murmured an excuse, hurrying out of the compartment for some air. Evan was quite impossible to get rid of, and all this serious talk... Not only did it make her feel nervous, it also made her feel incredibly guilty. She was leading him on, and only using him as a cover. As often as she tried to tell herself he was involved with the Death Eaters, he did worse things than this, it didn't make her guilt go away. And so she should at least start being nicer to him. Tomorrow. She could start tomorrow. Not today, when he was breathing down her neck while she already had so many things to worry about.

Once the Hogwarts Express delivered them safely to Platform 9 and ¾, the three sisters were in for a surprise. Normally they were awaited by either their mother or aunt Walburga, or simply a house elf when both women were particularly busy. Today, however, none other than their father stood waiting for them. Cygnus Black looked strangely out of place, and Andie did not recall him having come to pick them up before. This novelty had a strange sense of foreboding. Bella appeared to be having the same thoughts, for she cast a suspicious glance towards the platform and took longer lagging behind with Rodolphus. Narcissa was the only one without reservations. Being their father's favourite, his mere presence brought a radiant smile to her striking features. Of course they were taught not to display excessive amounts of emotion in public, and so her enthusiasm did not rise to a higher level. She simply went up to kiss him, and allowed him to pat her cheek affectionately. She glowed with pride as he complimented her on her appearance.

"Hello Father," Andie greeted him when she finally caught up, followed by Bellatrix mere seconds later.

"Andromeda. Bellatrix." He acknowledged them with a curt nod.

"Is Mother all right?" Cissy asked, reminding them all of the oddity of the situation.

"She is, she is, not to worry," Cygnus assured them. "She's been coming down with frequent migraines recently, so I thought I'd make an appearance here myself. It's been a long time since I stood on this platform."

Just when the girls wondered whether their father had it in him to become sentimental, he put on a more stern face again and led them over to the apparition area. They went for side-along apparition; Cygnus with Andie, and Bellatrix with Cissy. Seconds after the familiar sensation the transportation brought along, the Black estate took form before their eyes. It was the first time Andie did not look forward to the holidays. Not because of their parents; they were always rather absent, albeit with a watchful eye. The sisters had always entertained themselves, perfectly happy to spend their days talking and making plans for the future. Lazy days filled up with non sense that was entirely important to girls in their adolescence. Only that would all be different now, with all that had changed between Andie and Bella. Suddenly long days of loneliness stretched out before her.

While the house elf struggled with the girls' luggage, Cygnus turned his attention back to his daughters. "Bellatrix, Narcissa, why don't you go up and see how your mother is doing? She's lying down in her chamber, but she will be pleased to see you've arrived safely. I'd like a word with your sister." He turned to face her. "Andromeda, would you step into my office?"

The two went without question, and Andie felt a shiver run down her spine. She knew what this was about, and it probably wouldn't end well for her. The times she'd been alone with her father in his study could be counted on one hand. Usually he addressed the three of them altogether when there were important matters to discuss, and the rest he left up to his wife.

Feigning calmness, she followed her father into his office. It was impressive by itself, with all its Victorian furniture and bookshelves filled with endless rows of leather-bound books.

"Father?" she enquired, seating herself opposite his desk when he motioned for her to sit down.

"Andromeda," he started, his face as stern as ever. His eyes were enough to frighten her. Unlike their mother, he didn't need to raise his voice to demand their respect. "The most disturbing news has reached me about you and your... "involvement" with a mudblood boy."

So he didn't beat around the bush, then. "Yes," she said quietly. She had known this was coming. All she needed now was to brace herself, and endure whatever punishment he had in mind.

Minor punishments were dealt out by their mother, and often joined in by her sisters. When Druella found her daughters particularly ill-behaved she would send them to bed without supper, or scold them endlessly about proper, ladylike behaviour. The more serious matters were dealt with by their father. Andie and Cissy had never experienced this misfortune before, since they were relatively well-behaved. Their father was not a cruel man at heart, and only chastised them for very serious offenses. Bella had been the unlucky victim more than once, though. Andie recalled the last time being a year or two ago, when Bella and Sirius had gotten into a public duel. Bella hadn't told her in exact words what the punishment entailed, but she had showed off the bruises on her back with a hint of pride, stating "it had been worth it."

"So you do not deny it, then?"

What would be the point of that? They all knew Bella wouldn't say such things about her sisters unless she was more than a hundred percent sure of her case. If Andie lied now she would only make things worse.

"I'm afraid I cannot," she concluded, sadly.

"I see." Cygnus raised from his chair and started to pace the study. "I must say I am most disappointed, Andromeda. Have your mother and I not always taught you the importance of associating with the _right _sort of people at Hogwarts? You're a clever girl; you knew we would not approve of the Tonks- boy, and so you willingly kept that secret. Have you anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry I kept that from you, Father," Andie said quietly. She wasn't going to tell him she was sorry about Ted. She wasn't. In fact, their plan to continue their relationship in secret next year was the only thing strengthening her right now.

He must have noted the diplomatically chosen words, for he paused to regard her critically. "You know we live in a changing world. When war breaks out, our family shall be on the winning side. Any slip, as small as it is, reflects on all of us. Your family, and your blood, that is the only thing certain in this world, Andromeda. Is it your wish to endanger us all?"

Somehow he managed to make her cheeks burn with shame. There was truth in his words, and she knew it.

"Of course not," she whispered truthfully, casting her eyes down to the floor.

"Very well," Cygnus concluded. "Now ,your sister tells me you are doing well in correcting your 'mistake'. She tells me you broke off all contact with the boy. Is this true?"

"Yes, Father."Another lie. And Andie was not a very good liar in the first place. However, it seemed her reply was satisfactory, for he gave a curt nod of approval.

"I am glad for it. And yet I fear I cannot let this slip."

She watched as he strode across the room, knowing very well where he was headed. Even if she had never experienced it herself before, the cabinet he kept the tools for this was well-known and well-feared in the household.

"I do not _want _to punish you, Andromeda."

_Then don't_, she thought bravely, but such daring words did not leave her lips. She merely froze in her seat, her hands clutching the sides so firmly her knuckles turned white.

"But I am afraid you leave me no choice," Cygnus concluded. "Ten strikes with the cane will do. Bare your back, and bend over the desk."

Even as she had anticipated this might happen, it still came as a shock. Whatever stories she had heard from her sister and her cousins could not have prepared her for being subjected to this herself. She always used to think highly of her father.

"Andromeda," he said sharply, shaking her from her thoughts. "Hesitate any longer, and the number of strikes will increase."

Andie felt her hands tremble when she stood up to unbutton her blouse. She heard him rummage through the cabinet to grant her this needed privacy. An ironic noble gesture. A lone tear rolled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off. She wasn't going to break down as they would expect her to. The anger she felt strengthened her.

After she had prepared herself she drew a deep, quiet breath and positioned her upper body over the desk as instructed. The mahogany wood felt cold against her skin. Her fingers held onto the edge for some support. While she waited for what would come, she could feel her heart pounding with nerves.

"That's better," Cygnus remarked when he found her obeying his orders. "You will count out loud. Lose count and I shall start anew. Be good, then this will be over soon."

She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. As he stood behind her, she had no way of knowing what implement he had selected. The first strike brought a sharp pain, and it made her gasp for breath. It didn't feel like a whip, though. A cane, she thought. She needed to be strong now. Ted had suffered so much from Rodolphus's curses; she kept telling herself this was nothing in comparison. A sacrifice that would turn out to be one of many.

"One," she counted, remembering just in time to keep count.

The second was harder than the first, and it hit her at a more sensitive spot. After that, the rest followed in a fast and steady pace; fast enough so the real burn wouldn't hit her just yet, but not fast enough to allow her to adjust. The whole thing was over much sooner than she had expected. Still, she was a wreck by the end of it. She had managed to maintain her dignity by not succumbing herself to crying and protesting openly, but she knew even then her relationship with her father would never be the same. What could ever make sense of being punished for love?

"Very well," Cygnus finally spoke, as if she had accomplished something. "You may get up and get dressed."

Once more he disappeared to put the cane back in place, and Andie took this moment to recompose herself. She was shaking all over and there were tearstains on her cheeks. It took her a few attempts to get herself dressed properly, the material chafing painfully against the bruises that were covering her back. When she finished she felt light-headed. She wanted nothing more than to escape to her room, close the curtains, and withdraw to her own private world where dreams would comfort her.

"Let us make sure this need only be a one-time thing," Cygnus said, returning to face her when she was properly dressed again.

"Yes, Father."

"Then you're dismissed. Go straight to your room and start on your schoolwork. I'll see you at dinner tonight."

On her way to the door, he stopped her.

"Oh, Andromeda?"

"Yes?" she turned questioningly.

"The Rosiers have made an offer for your hand in marriage. Once Evan proposes, I believe it would be wise to accept him. I trust you will make the right choice."

He could have hit her across the face and it wouldn't have made half the impact. She stood, frozen for the moment, her mind working full-speed to think of a response. But he had turned his back on her and was rummaging through some papers, apparently no longer awaiting a reply.

Dazed, Andie stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her with a soft thud. For the whole time she had clung to the idea of seeing Ted in secret next year. But could she still do that with an engagement ring? And what about after school? She had never dared to think further ahead, but what she wanted and what was expected of her were two different things in two different worlds. Evan had been such an easy cover all this time. She was in too deep, and she couldn't see a way out. Not a safe way, anyway, where both her worlds could reunite. Sooner or later, she was going to have to make a choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

The seclusion of her own room had never been more welcome. With her legs trembling badly, Andie had still managed to make it up the stairs. She blatantly ignored the ancient family portraits that gave her disapproving stares as she passed them. Once in her room, she threw herself onto the bed –face down, to mind her bruised back- and did not intend on getting up any time soon. Now that she was alone she dared to let the tears flow freely. She was hurting, but that was not the worst thing. The worst was her utter disappointment in her family. Bella betraying her secret to their parents, her father not understanding. Everything even remotely related to the 'Pureblood lifestyle' was starting to sicken her. The older she became, the worse it got. She wasn't going to marry Evan. All she could think of was Ted. What she wouldn't give to have him here right now to comfort her. For a while she tried to distract herself by thinking of what he'd be doing now. His parents sounded lovely from the stories he'd told her. Muggles, and so everything she was taught to hate, but then why would she still believe the things her family told her? If they punished her for the happiest moments she had ever experienced, then nothing else they did made any sense anymore, either.

She was unsure how long she'd been laying down, when there was a knock on the door. She felt so out of it she thought she may have dozed off at some point.

"Who is it?" she called out in a reflex, realising too late she had no intention of letting anyone in no matter who it was.

"Sirius."

Sirius? Surprise getting the better of her, she forced herself to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Come in."

"Hey there, cousin." He opened the door and leaned casually against the doorframe, the usual grin plastered on his face. Even though he was only thirteen, he was Andie's favourite cousin. His little brother Regulus was only ten; too young to be any real fun.

"I didn't expect to see you here today," she said, smoothing out her skirt and getting up to open the curtains. Out of the corner of her eye she felt him staring at her, and realised she must look terrible. Her eyes ached from her earlier breakdown; they were probably all red and puffy. She didn't even want to think about the state of her hair.

"Mother dragged us here. Apparently we're staying for dinner. Reg's playing a game with Cissy."  
He pulled a face which made her laugh, and she motioned for him to come and sit by her.

"And Bella?"

Sirius pulled another face, displaying even more displeasure. "I really don't care where _she _is." He did hop down on the bed beside her.

Years ago when they were small children, the group of five Black children had all been inseparable. They spent golden summer days chasing each other around the estate. Bella and Sirius, despite being five years apart, had always been well-matched. Of the five of them those two possessed most strongly the characteristic temper that was a signature-trait to the House of Black. The joy they shared together was endless, but when they argued it was explosive. Literally. Especially as children experiencing uncontrolled magic many windows had burst under the tempers of Bella and Sirius. They always made up. They were a team against the boring, rigid adults. Until Sirius started Hogwarts and found himself sorted in Gryffindor. Bella had considered this not only a disappointment, but a direct insult and rejection of the family. Since then she referred to him as 'the Gryffindor'. Sirius made every word she said about him true by continuing to rebel against their narrow-minded upbringing ever since.

"Hey, are you all right?" Sirius enquired, shaking his hair -that was always too long- from his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Gee, thanks," Andie sighed. Sirius's courage was really quite admirable. He wouldn't have taken a punishment like hers without a word of defence. The way he stood up to his parents was both inspiring and foolish.

"Well, I don't mean it like that," he shrugged carelessly. "Only it's not really like you to spend the day up here alone while everyone else is having fun. And you look like you've been crying."

"Nothing to worry about," she assured him. "I suppose I had a bit of a disagreement with Father."

"Damn," he slumped back against the wall casually. He would know well what 'a disagreement' was an euphemism for. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"All right, have it your way," he got up energetically. "So it's not about Tonks?"

"_What?!"  
_  
He chuckled. "Hold your hippogriffs, I was just guessing. Saw you staring at him in the library a few times."

"I thought you didn't use the library."

"I do try to narrow down my visits to a bare minimum," he grinned mischievously. "But sometimes even I must write an essay. So I was right then?"

Andie made a gesture that could count as half a nod. "I broke things off with him, though," she quickly said. No matter how much she liked Sirius, she could take absolutely no risk whatsoever when it came to Ted. Endangering him once was more than enough.

"Shame, he seems like a decent guy. For a Hufflepuff. Better than that Rosier, anyway. Much better. So who told on you? That's a pretty low thing to do, you know."

"No one," she insisted, thinking discussing her love-life and its unfortunate consequences with her thirteen-year old cousin was a step too far.

"Must be Bella," Sirius snorted. "One moment she reckons there's no greater good than 'loyalty to our legacy', but she casts that aside easily, even for her own sister. She's really a-"

"I'd like to hear you finish that sentence."

Both Andie and Sirius turned to see Bella standing in the doorframe, looking less than pleased.

"I didn't know they included listening at doors and sneaking up on people in the NEWT-curriculum this year," Sirius remarked haughtily.

"Watch your mouth, Gryffindor," Bella snapped. "Perhaps you've forgotten I'm of age now, which means I can use whatever hex I like on you."

"Like that's ever stopped you before, but go ahead. It's right up your alley, is it? Telling on your sister, cursing a cousin. Where's your loyalty to '_Toujours Pur_' now, Bella?"

"Where's yours, _blood traitor_?" she hissed, dangerously close to drawing her wand.

"Please, knock it off you two!" Andie interfered, annoyed with their inability to spend two minutes together without the need to prove themselves in a duel. "What do you want, Bella?"

Bella glanced from Sirius to Andie and back, as if considering her options. Finally she decided to relent for the occasion. "Mother says dinner is ready."

Sirius took this as the perfect moment to leave. After a sympathetic glance towards Andie, and ignoring Bella completely, he turned to head down the stairs.

"For the record," Bella said once the two sisters found themselves alone. "I heard what happened. I didn't write that letter."

"What do you mean?" Andie frowned. "You were the only one that knew, and Father said-"

"What did Father say," Bella said impatiently. "Did he say 'Bella', or did he say 'your sister'? Because you have two, you know."

"Cissy wouldn't do that."

"Of course not. Cissy's a sweet little girl, she'd play with dolls still if she had the chance. But she talks easily."

Andie shook her head in confused disbelief. She refused to think like that about her little sister. Cissy, who was always the gentlest of the three of them. She had even helped her arrange that last meeting with Ted. And yet Bella was more proud than to lie about things like that.

"You should wash your face before you come down." Without awaiting for any more questions, Bella turned and went to follow Sirius down the stairs.

A little while later the entire family was present and had seated themselves around the lengthy table in the dining hall. Besides Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga with Sirius and Regulus, Andie was pleased to see Uncle Alphard had joined them as well. This was quite a rare occasion; the youngest of the three brothers hardly ever joined in on family events. He was generally considered the black sheep of the family, but Andie liked him well enough. Unlike her father and Uncle Orion, Uncle Alphard was equipped with a charming sense of humour and always had a funny story up his sleeve. He was also full of tales from his travels, which all sounded mysterious and alluring. Because he was the youngest child and had a brother with two sons, he was not burdened with the task of marriage and making heirs. Instead, he busied himself travelling and seeking adventure. This untraditional way of living always landed him disapproving stares from both his sisters-in-law, who strongly supported the idea that each man was in need of a wife, especially when that man carried pure blood in his veins that should not be wasted.

Currently the children were all admiring the presents he had brought for them from his latest travel to Egypt. Andie couldn't imagine ever going to Egypt. Her family usually spent the summer in their house in the south of France, and that seemed adventurous enough for her parents. Until she was old enough, she would have to do with admiring her newly obtained moonstone earrings.

"Have you heard the most recent political news, Alphard?" Cygnus enquired while they started on the soup served by the house elf.

"I'm afraid they didn't deliver the _Daily Prophet _where I went," Alphard replied, not at all looking as if he regretted this.

"They're talking of a split between the old families, and the Ministry. The Minister of Magic has long since declared sympathy for blood traitors and muggleborns, while it is time the Wizarding World is restored to its true glory," Orion said. "We've wasted too long mingling with those beneath us."

"Ah yes. The split's been coming for a while now, is it?" Alphard hummed absent-mindedly, beckoning the elf over for a refill of his glass of wine. "Led by this Dark Lord? I suppose you've all joined the crusade?"

"We do what we must," Cygnus agreed. "And those unfit to fight can be useful in other ways. At the very least we can raise our children to know what's best for them and for all of us."

Although Andie wasn't actively taking part in the conversation, she could feel her father's eyes on her as he said that. She was still angry with the punishment she'd been given, as it was horribly unjust in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare contradict him. And certainly not when he was backed up by all other family members.

"Of course the real thing is up to the new generation now," Druella spoke up. "Bellatrix's fiancé is doing very well in the Dark Lord's army, have you heard? The wedding is to be held this summer." She looked smug at this prospect. It was probably the first time she got to boast about her eldest daughter; Druella and Bellatrix were so alike their strong tempers collided all the time. Only the slightest mention of the wedding was enough to put Bella in a bad mood; she had a very different vision than her mother on what her and Rodolphus's wedding day was supposed to be like.

"Indeed," Alphard nodded. The speed at which he finished his new glass of wine was impressive. "Lestrange, is it? Bellatrix Lestrange, it does have a certain ring to it don't you think? Funny, these Lestranges..."

"What's funny?" Bella piped up finally, deciding the adults had had enough time to discuss their politics. Also; she was of age, which meant she considered herself one of the adults. Her parents, on the other hand, were entitled a very different opinion on that matter.

"Nothing, dear Bella, nothing at all," he shook his head. "Only, one hears things."

"What sort of things, Uncle?" Bella enquired persistently, frowning.

"_Bellatrix_," Druella said, warningly.

"It's quite all right, Druella," Alphard assured his sister-in-law. "I meant nothing by it. The Lestrange's bloodline is almost as old as the Black's. It's a famous family."

"Famous, or infamous?" Sirius, sitting next to Andie, whispered in her ear. She could barely suppress a chuckle.

"So," Alphard cleared his throat, desperate to change the subject after repeated attempts to make the present one work, and avoid the former politics-related one. But then, each topic addressed at the Black's dinner table sooner or later always returned to politics. "Young Reggie starting Hogwarts in September, is he? Looking forward to it, Reg?"

"Oh, he very much is!" Walburga replied before Regulus had the chance to say anything for himself. "We only hope he'll be sorted into the _right _house."

Regulus looked rather white-faced, and Andie pitied him immensely. He was small for his age, he could easily be the smallest in his year at Hogwarts. He would have a hard time not being picked on, especially if he did get sorted into Slytherin. And it was immensely important that he was. Sirius being sorted into Gryffindor had brought a whirlwind of discontent into the family. He put up with it easily because of his rebellious nature, but the same could not be said for sensitive little Regulus. But perhaps he would toughen up in the years to come.

"I don't doubt Regulus will fit right in with us Slytherins," Bella said, defending her youngest cousin with a rare display of kindness.

Regulus gave Bellatrix a grateful smile, clearly not realising she was only being nice to get to his brother.

When the main course was served and the conversation stirred along to other topics considered dull by them children, Andie allowed herself to surrender to her daydreams. She was tired after the unruly day and just wanted to retreat to her room to be alone. Getting out of this dress would be a relief, too, it was laced so tight she didn't get a chance to forget about the bruises on her back. A few more hours and she'd be able to escape. It was a pity their formal family dinners always took so long. And being excused before dessert was not much of an option, either. She noticed Narcissa was very quiet all evening, as well. While she had visibly enjoyed the necklace their uncle brought her from his travels, she was not her usual self. Normally a gift of jewellery was enough to lift her spirits for at least a day. And it couldn't possibly have to do with the quality of the gift; its beautiful crystals and pale blue gems looked like just the thing that would look perfect on her.

When the eternal ordeal of dinner was finally over, the men disappeared into Cygnus's study. They were accompanied by a house elf carrying cigars and a bottle of Firewhiskey. The women went into the drawing room for what Walburga described as 'a nightcap', and the children were dismissed. Sirius and Regulus were so at home at the Black estate they had their own rooms there.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap before bed?" Sirius enquired when they reached his room. "Reg and I are playing, but you girls can join too."

"Maybe tomorrow," Andie promised. "I'm rather tired."

Narcissa merely shook her head, and Bella snorted disapprovingly. "I don't play baby games."

"No one invited you," Sirius snapped. Things may have escalated there again, had it not been for Regulus; he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him into his room. The door closed behind them with a thud.

It felt a little awkward, the three sisters together. Nothing was the way it used to be.

"Good night, then." Andie quickly left them behind to go into her own room. Just when she was about to sit down at her desk, she found Bella had followed her. She lingered in the doorway.

"Father says Evan is going to propose to you. Are you going to accept?"

"Do you reckon I've got much of a choice?"

"You seemed to think so before."

Andie sighed. "Evan might not be so bad." At least he wasn't Rodolphus Lestrange.

"I'm glad for it." Bella's face cleared up visibly. As if this settled everything. "You know," she closed the door behind her and took a seat on the bed. "I know you and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately."

"You mean you ignored me completely for the past term?"

"Right," Bella grimaced. "I was angry, Andie. You have to understand. The purity of our blood is everything I stand for. But I've decided I'm able to give you a second chance."

"How very generous of you," Andie snorted quietly. A few months of atonement, a few strikes of the cane, and a betrothal to look forward to. Apparently that was all it took to close that chapter of her life. Only it didn't, and somehow she had expected her sister to know it. Bella always had a way of looking through people.

"It's not your call to use sarcasm. I don't take any of this lightly, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forget what you did. But you'll be engaged soon, and I'll be married. A fresh start, we might call it. What do you say?"

"I say I do need my sister," Andie said softly, sitting down by Bella so that she could embrace her. It was a Judas kiss in many ways, but it was not a complete lie. She would never be able to forget, or even forgive, what Bella did to Ted. Or what she had Rodolphus do without interfering, anyway, but Bella could have cursed Ted directly just as easily. And she would, if it ever came to that. Andie made herself no illusions there. Even so, embracing Bella brought back memories of a time when the two of them were so close. It wasn't more than a memory, but she welcomed it, for a while.

"I should go now. I have some studying to do before bed."

For a split second it felt like they were back to how they used to be, and Andie thought she might tell her sister everything, and that she might understand. She hadn't seen her in a gentle mood as this in a long time. The false optimism she felt made everything seem so easy.

"Bella.." she took her sister's hand when she got up to leave, and pulled her back. In that blink of a moment everything changed. The wide sleeve of Bella's robe fell away from her arm, revealing a tattoo of a snake coiling around a skull. It was a deep black, a perfect contrast to Bella's ivory skin. Andie gasped aloud, for she knew very well what this meant.

"You should get some sleep," Bella said softly, her eyes locking on Andie's. She then pulled her arm away, turned sharply and left the room.

Andie was left feeling incredibly grateful at having discovered Bella's mark just in time, before she could make the stupid mistake of trusting her. Her illusion had really been just that; a daydream of what once was, but would never be again. She supposed she had known for a while, that the things her sister was involved in were more than a simple political debate. But to see actual proof was still a shock. Part of her had still held hope she could change her sister. Save her, perhaps, as noble as that sounded.

Changed into a freshly laundered nightgown, Andie still laid awake over an hour later. She just couldn't get comfortable in bed, and the only position that did feel comfortable was too painful on her back. She felt tired enough, but she just didn't seem to fall asleep. Her head was full of everything that had happened today. In the end, she decided to get up and see if all the others had gone to bed.

Sirius's and Regulus's rooms were quiet, meaning they had probably ended their game by now and gone to sleep. Bella's room was on the second floor, but Andie didn't at all feel like speaking to her. Cissy, then. She paused in front of her door and considered knocking. She wouldn't want to wake her if she was already asleep. There was a noise audible, though, that indicated Narcissa was not at all asleep yet. Andie opened the door the slightest bit, and found indeed the sobs she had heard came from her little sister.

"Cissy?" she whispered, closing the door behind her as she entered and went to sit down on Narcissa's bedside. "Why are you crying?"

The younger girl was curled up into a ball and had pulled the blankets all the way up, so that the only part of her visible was her golden hair. She looked so young like this. Because she hung out with the older Slytherins all the time, it was easy to forget Cissy had really only just turned fourteen.

"I-I didn't dare tell you," she sobbed.

"What do you mean, darling?" Andie whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Cissy's head. "You know you can always tell me anything."

"Bella t-told me to tell you," Cissy stammered, barely audible in between muffled sobs. "Because you'd t-think it was her. But it was m-me."

"The letter?" Andie sat up more straight, shocked to hear Cissy confirm what she had thought impossible. "But... why? Come, talk to me." Gently, she pulled the covers off her little sister and stroked the hair from her face.

Cissy sat up, tearstains all over her pretty face. "Mother and Father told me to write if you or Bella did something out of ordinairy," she whispered, sniffing. "They said I was good, and that they'd be proud of me if I did." Another sob, louder this time. "And I just wanted the three of us together. I want you to stay with us. But I'm so sorry, Andie. I didn't know Father was going to do that to you!"

"Of course I'll stay with you, Cissy." Andie pulled her against her, running her fingers through Cissy's golden tresses. Again, she felt so angry. Not at Cissy; she was just a child, brainwashed by their parents' way of thinking. She might have been that way herself, still, if it weren't for Ted. She felt furious with her parents for countless reasons. Their politics, their narrow-mindedness, and especially their using of their innocent youngest child, who was always aiming to please, as a spy.

"Everything's all right now, it only hurt a little" she lied, rocking her gently, until Cissy's sobs stopped and she merely rested against her shoulder. "That's better."

She laid her down and tucked her in warmly, kissing the few remaining tears from her face.

"You don't hate me?" Cissy whispered, already half asleep.

"Of course I don't hate you, darling," Andie said quietly. "I could never hate you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

The following term at Hogwarts proved a lot more pleasant now that Bella and Andie were on speaking terms again. Narcissa did well on this too, and that spring she really blossomed into a girl that grew into her looks. She had always been a beautiful child, but by now she was beginning to show glimpses of the extraordinairily beautiful woman she would become. She had many suitors. While the ongoing attention of boys flattered her, it did not change her. She seldom rewarded them with more than a smile, and stayed close to her sisters. Andie got the impression Cissy was rather frightened by the idea that she had the potential to have power over boys, but had no idea how to use it. And so for a while, Cissy remained as naive as she had always been.

Andie continued to be as devoted to her schoolwork as before, but she also took time to enjoy the early spring with both her sisters. Some part of her mind was very much aware that things could not remain as they were. Still, she marvelled in the fact she was back in Bella's good graces. It was, in a way, as if nothing had ever happened between them. As if Bella had simply forgotten. Once again she found herself drawn to spend as much time as possible in her eldest sister's stirring company. Bella was most inspiring and diverting company when she wanted to be. Her quick-witted mind was full of clever ideas, and she could make whoever she chose to like feel like they mattered truly.

Time passed so fast Andie found it hard to believe it was months ago she had last felt Ted's arms around her. It took a great deal of trust to spend so long apart and continue to believe they weren't really apart. She barely dared to give him more than a quick glimpse every now and then. When she did, he looked happy. He was surrounded by friends she knew were real friends, and she was glad for it. She was often worried she would see him with a different girl some day, having taken up her advice to move on because it was taking too long. But that never happened, and she was glad for that too. It must be hard for him to see her with Evan all the time. Evan made a great show of having 'claimed her' to be his girlfriend. So far she had managed to keep off an engagement with several excuses, ranging from claiming she didn't want to overshadow Bella and Rodolphus's engagement, to wanting to finish sixth year first. He bought it so far, but she wasn't sure how much longer he would. And what she would do, then. No matter how indifferently she treated Evan, he never got the hint. The more she withdrew from him, the more persistent he became. She thought of her love for Ted every day, and when she recalled their times together, she could feel how strong it was. She could only hope he still felt the same, that time wouldn't weaken his memory of them.

Throughout that term the Slytherin students found themselves a strange sort of family clinging together while the war raged outside the walls of the school. Most of them had at least a few family members involved, if they weren't involved themselves. The older Slytherins met up more frequently, often withdrawing to quiet corners where they whispered urgently and fell silent when an outsider came near. They all started disappearing frequently at night. If Slughorn, the Head of Slytherin, noticed this at all, he certainly did not mention it. It seemed best he did not. Even at eighteen, Bella had powers so dark they radiated from her when she returned to school in the mornings. Neither Andie or Cissy ever asked her where she went, and Bella never told them. Andie managed to stay out of anything war-related usually, except for that one evening.

She had been in the common room with Bella, Evan and Rodolphus, all studying for their upcoming exams, when the three had reached for their forearm as if in pain.

"We need to leave for a while," Bella said immediately, closing her study books. She headed for the exit of the common room, probably intending to use one of the secret passageways to leave the school unseen. Evan followed her with a nervous expression on his face, but Rodolphus lingered in the doorway.

"You should go," Andie told him, a strange gut feeling presenting itself to her. "You can't be late."

"I won't be," Rodolphus assured her. "You know, Andie, Bella may have found it in her to forgive you because you're her sister, but I'm not so sure myself."

"Excuse me?"

"You and I have no blood ties to pollute my vision," he said coldly. "Just know that if you ever deceive your family, you and that mudblood will find you've made some very dangerous enemies."

"Is this a threat?" Andie enquired, sounding calmer than she felt. Her heart was pounding quite impressively, and her mouth had gone very dry.

Rodolphus stared at her intently, as if intending to look through her and read her mind. "That's up to you," he finally concluded. "It could be."

That summer the entire household was occupied with the grand Pureblood wedding that was coming up. The one least interested was the bride herself; Bella did a good job avoiding her mother, as Druella had made it her day job to make her daughter's wedding the event of the century. The two women could not spend five minutes in each other's company without entering a heated argument. The first week of the summer holidays was particularly bad. Andie and Bella were seated at the table in the drawing room, both writing some letters, while Druella paced the room and bored the girls with yet another one of her lengthy monologues.

"Honestly Bellatrix," she started, "you have no idea of the trouble I had getting an updated copy of the guest list. And the Lestranges are not at all helping, are they? Have you heard anything from Rodolphus's parents at all?!" Druella looked so stressed she might snap in half. Andie was glad she could stay in the background when this was concerned. She wouldn't like to have her mother's moods directed at her in this state.

"They're in France, Mother," Bella said impatiently, barely looking up from her writing. "They have better things to do. I don't see why you don't, Rod and I don't need any of this fuss."

"After all this trouble!" Druella fumed, "a –thank you- would not be out of place! But all you display, Bellatrix, is ungratefulness! You just wait." The woman had paused her pacing for a moment to direct all her anger towards her daughter, but she quickly resumed it again, making the house elf coming to fetch the teacups tiptoe around in fright of getting in her way. "Next week at your examination we shall see if this was all for nothing."

Andie felt her sister freeze next to her, and she had an inkling what her concern was about. Before a Pureblood wedding the bride-to-be was examined by a healer to make sure her 'purity' was still intact, and to check whether she would be able to conceive a child. Considering Bella and Rodolphus's frequent visits to the Room of Requirement, Andie figured her sister would have something to worry about.

"I assure you, Mother, there's nothing to worry about," Bella sighed, exasperated.

"You say that now," Druella sneered. "As long as you know that your father and I haven't gone to such lengths raising you to find out it was all in vain. You ought to be a role model for your sisters- don't think I don't see you rolling your eyes!"

"Does she have eyes in the back of her head?" Andie leaned in to whisper when their mother had stalked from the room to check on the elves' preparations for dinner.

"She must have," Bella snorted. "I wish she'd give me two minutes of peace to write a bloody letter! A few more weeks and she won't have any power over me anymore."

"You'll still come home sometimes, won't you?" Andie enquired. After everything she had experienced with her sister the past year, the thought of never seeing her again was still unbearable.

"If I must," Bella said. "But you and Cissy can come and stay with us during the holidays. And next year once you're married you'll have all the freedom you want, too. You really need to get a move on accepting Evan, you know. There's only so long you can leave them hanging."

"Right," Andie nodded, feeling her lunch come up. She quickly went to change the subject, dropping her voice to a whisper to make sure their mother wouldn't overhear them from the kitchens. "So what will you do? About the examination? You're not..."

"Don't worry about that," Bella laughed softly. "We've thought of that. It won't matter to Rod. Would be hypocritical if it did, wouldn't it? Considering he's the one that caused it," she grinned.  
"We're going to bribe Healer Foxworth."

"So you don't think Mother will know?"

"No," she assured her. "She doesn't want to know, anyway. And we gladly leave her under that impression."

"Aren't you nervous?" Andie shivered. The mere thought of having a healer examine her in such an intimate place was enough to frighten her, but Bella seemed as calm as ever.

"Of course not Andie." Bella closed her letter and stood up. "It's all just part of life. You deal with unpleasant things sometimes to get what you want. The healer can simply check whether everything's in order for me to conceive healthy sons that will do well in the Dark Lord's army when they grow up. I'm going upstairs now, save my strengths for when Mother continues her rant at dinner."

The sisters exchanged a grin, joint together in their disapproval of their mother's ramblings. Andie found she didn't much look forward to the wedding. It would be yet another chance for Evan to parade around with her. And Bella detested the thought of anything pink, pastel or white- the exact colours Druella thought most fitting for dresses, flowers, and other wedding decorations. What was a wedding when the bride was not looking forward to it?

The rest of the days all flew by very soon. In her head, Andie had already started counting the days before she would go back to Hogwarts. The first time she would be there without Bella. And then finally she would be able to meet up with Ted again. But tonight she had Evan to deal with. He had insisted on taking her out for dinner. Her father, usually protective when it came to letting his daughters go out with a man unchaperoned, was surprisingly lenient when it came to Evan. In fact, Cygnus and Druella cheered on any possible involvement with him. Although it was never mentioned again, they surely hadn't forgotten about Andie and Ted.

"So how do you reckon your exams went?" Evan enquired once they had settled in at a cosy table by the window.

The pair found themselves in one of the most expensive restaurants in the British Wizarding World. _Chez Salazar _was the sort of place that required reservations to be made months in advance- except when you belonged to one of the most well-known Pureblood families.

"Quite all right I suppose," Andie replied. "I think I may have screwed up History of Magic, though."

"Who cares about that subject?" Evan snorted, asking for the wine chart when the waitress came to take their order. "It's not like you'll need it."

It might be unjust, but Andie felt she was annoyed by Evan so easily. She didn't even want wine, but he seemed perfectly convinced of the fact he was going to order for her.

"Right," she started, "because a good little housewife doesn't need NEWTs, right? Why would I bother going back to school for the seventh year?"

"Don't be like that," he frowned. "You can take your NEWTs if it's so important to you."

"Thanks a lot," she snapped, crossing her arms and staring the other way to avoid looking at him. It wasn't long before the waitress came back. Andie was not at all surprised Evan ordered for her before she had the chance of interfering.

In her attempts to distract herself, she noticed the restaurant was a lot more empty than it usually was. Odd, considering the long waiting lists it generally had. She suspected it had everything to do with the war and the many people that had fallen out of grace because of it.

"I'm trying to be nice here," Evan continued when the waitress left. "I thought you liked salmon."

"I do like salmon," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She really needed to be nicer; she still needed Evan on her side. "I'm sorry, I'm just stressed."

"Because of the wedding, huh?" he grinned, thinking she knew exactly what was on her mind. Andie gladly left him under that impression. "Have you thought about..."

"I have," she said softly. There wasn't a day she didn't think about her future. An engagement was serious. Leading Evan on in letting him think they were dating was one thing, but an actual, official engagement? That would hurt him, if the truth ever got out. And it would, for the thought of living her life trapped as Mrs Rosier was frightening.

"I'm glad you've warmed up to the idea," he beamed, taking her gentler response for something much more than it really was.

"Evan..."

"I know," he interfered. "I know I'm not what you envisioned."

"You do?" she enquired, surprised.

"I'm not a fool, Andie. I know you like all these stupid romance novels your little sister reads too. And I'm not a knight in shining armour. I'm not Lucius Malfoy. But I do well," said, leaning over to lower his voice before he went on. "The Dark Lord is pleased with my work. He says I have potential."

He looked so proud, and Andie's stomach just churned at the things he took pride in. He hated what she loved. There was no way this could ever work out. This was a train wreck she knew was coming, and there was no stopping it no matter how hard she'd try.

"But the things they make you do," she whispered. "Doesn't that bother you? I've heard the rumours, Evan, I know it's more than a bit of political education."

"I know it's not pretty. But this is war. We do what we have to. I'm doing this for you, too, to create the world we deserve. Those mudbloods don't belong in our world."

"I would never ask you to do these things for me. I wouldn't even want-"

"I know all that," he cut her off, smiling. "That's why I like you so much. You're too good for all of us," he chuckled. "I probably don't say this often enough, but I'm glad I've got you. I always used to think you didn't notice me."

"Of course I noticed you," she sighed. Sometimes he could be so unpredictable. It would be easy if he were mean all the time, so that she could easily hate him and not feel guilty over using him. But he could be nice, too, or relatively so. He gave her yet another thing to feel guilty about.

"But you won't give me your answer?" he pressed on, returning to the subject every talk of theirs ended at.

"After Bella's wedding," she finally assured him. "Then I'll give you my answer."

_Present _

Andie had barely left the house since Christmas. She knew the treatments weren't working. She didn't need the healers to confirm it; she felt worse, and she had vivid, feverish dreams every night. She often dreamed about the past. It was funny how memories she thought she had simply forgotten suddenly presented themselves to her again. For the past few years she had often felt her life had only really started when she married Ted, and everything before that was irrelevant. But those memories were strangely the ones coming back to her now, as if trying to tell her something.

She laid napping on the sofa when she was roused by the sound of the doorbell. She considered not answering, and shutting herself off from everyone else like she had for the past few weeks. It felt good to do that; locking herself in a safe cocoon. But whoever was at the door had a different thought; the doorbell rung again, and again, until the noise bothered her so much Andie decided to get up and open the door after all.

"Hello Cissy."

She could have known it was her sister; Narcissa had sent more than one owl in the past few weeks, and she still owed her a reply to all of them.

"So here you are," Narcissa remarked, not too gently. She pushed past her and entered the house. "You thought; I break all contact and let my sister worry herself sick?"

"That was never my intention," Andie assured her. "I've been a little... busy."

"So busy you couldn't drop an owl? Don't lie to me, Andromeda. There's something wrong. Don't make up excuses, I know you too well for that."

"It'll be all right," she lied, following Narcissa into the living room. "I didn't want to worry you, you've got enough on your mind."

"I'll decide that for myself," Narcissa said crossly. "So you're ill, that's it, isn't it? You've been looking dreadful for quite some time." Her face fell, and she took Andie's arm to sit down on the sofa with her. "How bad is it?"

Apparently there was no denying it. Narcissa's visit surprised her so much Andie hadn't had time to built up her usual defence. She sighed and leaned back against the cushions.

"Bad enough."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?!" Narcissa exclaimed. "You should have come to me immediately. But don't worry; I'll head right home and tell Lucius to write to our friends. We know a Healer in Italy, he's very good. One of the best. We also have connections in the States, if we owled them today I'm sure we could-"

"Cissy, please!," Andie interrupted her, exasperated. "I don't want all that fuss. It's no use."

"What do you mean, it's no use? You can't just give up!"

"I trust the Healers of St Mungo's with my life. I take their treatments, and if they're not working, then so be it." It sounded dreadfully cold and distant, the way she said it. As if it were someone else. Someone she didn't at all know. And yet she knew her words carried the truth.

"You're giving up!" Narcissa protested. She took Andie's hands and squeezed them tightly. "You're so strong. You always have been. It doesn't make sense to give up now. You've lived through so much already, this is just one more thing."

"Maybe it's one thing too many."

"There are people that need you," Narcissa persisted. "Teddy needs you. I need you."

Andie turned her head away. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of those things. Especially Teddy. But Teddy was growing up. How much longer would he need her really?

"Teddy has Harry for his godfather. He 's like a son to him and Lucia."

"That's just an excuse, Andie. Of course he'll be loved, but you're closest he has left to his parents."

"Can we talk about this another time? I'm rather tired." It wasn't Andie's intention to cut her sister off, but she couldn't handle too much at once right now. Narcissa knowing about all this was more than she had foreseen, as thoughtless as that decision might have been.

"Fine. But don't think you can get rid of me this easily. I'll take care of you. You could move into the manor if you like-"

"That's a ridiculous idea, and you know it," Andie said. The mere idea of spending more than an hour under one roof with Lucius Malfoy was more than enough to put her in a bad mood.

"Maybe," Narcissa finally agreed. "But I'm not leaving you alone a second time."

"You're sweet." Andie smiled gently and pulled her sister in an embrace. Even at this age she still felt like she had to take care of Narcissa instead of the other way around. She would always feel responsible for her, as the older sister.

"And you're dreadfully stubborn and foolish," Narcissa concluded, kissing her cheek. "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Fine." Andie closed her eyes in exhaustion when she was gone. The only sound audible was the ticking of the clock, second after second slipping through her fingers, making her wonder how much time she had left.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

Not letting anything ruin his good reputation with his prospective father-in-law, Evan dropped Andromeda off at home several minutes before her curfew. He even managed to apparate her right onto the doorstep, so they wouldn't be soaked by the rain that was pouring from the skies.

"I had a great time," Andie said dutifully, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Evan clearly didn't find this sufficient; he raised her chin with his finger and kissed her full on the lips. It wasn't exactly the first time he did that; he never let the occasion go by. Andie found she couldn't really do much about it. She needed him to think they were serious, after all. A kiss was the least she could grant him.

"I'll see you soon." He sent her a wink before he turned on the spot and disapparated with a loud _!Crack.  
_  
When she entered the house Andie could sense something was wrong immediately. The house elf that hurried to come and take her coat was even more nervous than it usually was, its squeaky voice quavering as it fussed over her unpolished shoes. Her mother really raised those elves too well.  
Druella herself awaited her by the staircase. Just as Andie was wondering what she could have possibly done wrong this time, she found out this was not about her at all.

"How was your dinner with Evan?" Druella questioned. Her entire attitude showed discontent. Her face was tight and there was a vein throbbing dangerously by her temple. By now all three of her daughters knew how to detect their mother's anger very well.

"It went well. I'm not too late, am I?" she cast a quick glance at her golden watch, which confirmed again that she was home well before the agreed time.

"No, you're rather early. I'm glad Evan is punctual. And I'm glad at least one of my daughters is doing well," Druella sighed.

Her appearance was impeccable as always; an emerald dress and impossible heels, her hair pulled back tightly. But something was not well. For the first time Andie noticed her mother looked old. Not in years, but in the burden she carried. She and Bella often complained about their mother being so aloof, but come to think of it she had every reason to be so. In the Pureblood world where women's lives often centred around marrying well and delivering heirs, Druella Black's must have turned into everyone's worst nightmare. First she had only daughters instead of sons, forced to give up her husband's honourable task of continuing the bloodline. And next those daughters turned out not to be the role model princesses she had hoped to bring forth. Bella was much too wilful and associated with dangerous political games not at all meant for ladies, and Andie had a secret relationship with what she considered 'the enemy'. Not that she knew about that, but that didn't make it any less dreadful.

"Has something happened, Mother?"

"It appears, in this household, something always happens," Druella said quietly, clutching the staircase so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Ask your sister."

Andie didn't need to ask which sister she meant. Hurrying up the stairs, she went straight to Bella's room and entered without knocking.

"Bella? What's going on? I heard Mother say-"

She paused at the sight of her eldest sister. Bellatrix sat on the rug in front of the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her knees. The orange flames illuminated her features, showing tearstains on her pale face. Her dark eyes covered many secrets.

"Bella?" Andie repeated, her voice dropped to a whisper. She felt as if she were disturbing a very intimate moment, but she couldn't leave. Instead, she closed the door behind her and crouched down by Bella on the rug.

Throughout the past few months it had been easy to slip into the comfortable closeness Andie had always shared with her sister. She did not forget what Bella could and would do again to Ted if she found out her secret, but it was almost as if there were two different Bella's. The Bella she loved for her strong and passionate nature. For her ability to fight for her ideals and protect her family above all. For her bond with her, and the memories they shared. But the other Bella seemed to lose all boundaries. Every night she disappeared she crossed them further. That was the sister that frightened Andie. While there were two parts of Bella she could love her, and close her eyes at least momentarily to the other part of her. But inevitably there would come a point when too much boundaries would be crossed, and the sister she loved would be gone. She saw bits of that sometimes, and Andie's despair grew to try and save her.

Andie wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tight, the desire to comfort her coming naturally. Her fingers ran through Bella's curls, so like her own. She wasn't sure how much time passed where they just sat in silence, each with their own thoughts.

"Won't you tell me what happened?" she finally whispered, the silence too heavy to speak aloud.  
Bella shook her head, curls dancing on her shoulders as she did. But she spoke anyway. Her voice was hoarse, betraying she must have cried, earlier.

"I would have done my duty," she said. "I would have."

"Of course." Andie tightened her grip on her sister, trying to figure out what on earth she could mean. "The Dark Lord?"

"No," Bella breathed, barely moving, but not pulling away from the embrace either. "The Healer."

The examination. Andie had forgotten completely that was to take place today. Bella hadn't said another word about it, and she had been too preoccupied holding off Evan.

"I don't understand," she said softly. "I thought you were going to bribe Healer Foxworth?"

"I did," Bella laughed, a hollow and sad sound. "I could have saved myself those fifty galleons. Or perhaps I should have paid him double."

"So, he didn't tell Mother you were still..?"

"Oh, he did," she snorted, balling up her fists in rage. "I doubt she believed it, but she wouldn't be able to prove it. That wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?" Andie pressed on.

"You know they don't just check your 'purity'! They check your _fertility. _It seems I am entirely unable to conceive. I'm _barren _, as Mother likes to put it."

"Oh, Bella..." Andie gasped, shocked not only by the news, but by the detached way her sister told her. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it." Bella pushed Andie's arms away from her and crossed her arms, back to staring into the flames. "I hate children. It's quite a relief, really." Her voice broke at that. "But I would have gladly given the Dark Lord sons for his future army. And an heir, for Rodolphus. I wouldn't have minded that. I would have just left them to a nanny until they would be old enough to be interesting. Just like Mother did with us."

"I don't know what to say," Andie said softly, not daring to touch her sister again since she flinched away from her touch, but she wouldn't leave her alone.

"Don't say anything," Bella sighed. "And now Rod won't marry me, of course. I'll never get to leave this place."

"You don't know that, Bella."

"I'm not stupid, Andie. I know how it works. They wrap it up nicely, but when it comes down to it we're little more than a broodmare to their spawn."

"I thought you liked Rodolphus," Andie said quietly. "You two work well together."

"Yea well, I thought I did. But this changes everything, doesn't it?"

"I think you need to get some rest."

The news was bad enough, but the way Bella was taking it was even worse. Admittedly, there was a chance Bella was right. Men of families as influential as the Blacks or the Lestranges were under great stress to produce a male heir for the sake of the bloodline. When their bride proved infertile, she was suddenly a lot less interesting in that regard. But on the other hand; Rodolphus had a younger brother that could take up the job. Not all was lost yet.

"Come on." Andie wrapped her arms around Bella and took her over to the bed. Bella dropped down on it and curled up, not responding nor protesting as Andie tucked her in.

"Don't leave me," Bella suddenly spoke, so quietly Andie wondered whether she had truly said those words. But she couldn't bring herself to leave, anyway. She needed to show her sister they needed each other no matter what, and that they could work things out. Carefully, she climbed onto the bed, kicked off her shoes, and pulled another blanket up to their chins.

"Everything will work out," she said softly, just to have something to say. "One way or another. You're strong, Bella, you can handle anything. Have you told Rodolphus?"

"No, but I expect Mother has by now," Bella snorted. Her voice sounded muffled, but it was too dark to see if she was crying again. "I bet she loved doing that."

"Don't be silly." Andie stared at the ceiling, her fingers absent-mindedly caressing Bella's hair. "She looked devastated, herself."

"Yes, because now Rod won't take me 'off her hands'. That's all this is about."

"Maybe we judge her too soon," Andie whispered, thinking back to what she thought before, and the way their mother had looked vulnerable in a way she never had before.

"We have every right to judge her," Bella said fiercely. "At least I'm better off than her. I know where I stand. No children is better than having only girls and disappointing the family every time. There's not a time she's looked at me without showing disappointment. I should have been a boy, and then she would have never bothered to have others."

"Shh, you just need to get some sleep." Andie wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, hoping the warmth of her body would calm her finally.

Not another word was said, and Bella fell asleep eventually. Andie laid awake for a long time after, listening to her sister's breathing slowing in sleep. The older she got and the longer she loved Ted, the more she started to realise just how crazy the Pureblood world was. She couldn't imagine Ted would ever discard her if she proved infertile. It was a dreadful thought, though. Right now the idea of a baby was far from her mind, but one day... She would be devastated if that were impossible, for very different reasons than Bella's.

The next day it was as if nothing happened. The family had breakfast together at the usual time, and apart from an icy silence between Bella and Druella, everything was the way it always was. Poor Narcissa was the only one remaining ignorant. She must have suspected something was wrong, for she kept throwing inquisitive glances to either of her sisters. She was distracted quickly, though, for after breakfast Druella ushered her along to a tea party with some of her friends. 'To show her off', as Bella put it. Bella herself disappeared completely. She was gone for hours, but by now everyone was so adjusted to that no one said a word about it. She returned late in the after noon, finding Andie outside, where she had reclined on a chair to read a book. She sported a smug expression, a world of difference from how she had been the previous night.

"You look well," Andie remarked when Bella took a seat on the edge of her chair.

"I am well," Bella agreed, reading along over Andie's shoulder. "How are things around here?"

"Quiet. Mother and Cissy returned briefly for lunch, but they went into Diagon Alley afterwards. Cissy needs new shoes."

"She only has four hundred pairs," Bella grimaced. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to wait for you," Andie said, putting her book down. "I was worried about you, after last night."

"Let's forget last night," Bella suggested. "I'm not meant for any of that common stuff women busy themselves with. I'm meant to do great things. I have a different purpose."

"I'm... glad you've cheered up," Andie responded confusedly. She was. Only she couldn't keep up with the radical speed with which her sister's mood changed.

"Yes," Bella smiled, snapping her fingers to summon one of the elves to bring them drinks. "He told me I shouldn't worry about such ordinary things. Heirs are important, don't get me wrong, but such a task is more up to women like you and Cissy. No offense."

"None taken," Andie grimaced. "He? Rodolphus?" She already feared the answer.

"No, the Dark Lord, of course."

"Of course." Andie sighed quietly, and leaned back in her chair. Only she perked up immediately when they spotted an appearance walking up the porch. Rodolphus.

"Look who it is," she murmured.

"We're leaving." Before Rodolphus had a chance to reach them, Bella had grabbed Andie's arm and pulled her along.

"Hey, Bella!" Rodolphus shouted after them. "Where are you going?!"

"A walk," Bella called over her shoulder. "Leave us alone!"

"You can't give a guy a chance to explain himself?!"

"Don't need to," Bella snapped, leading the way towards the back of the garden. "I know what you're going to say. I'm saving us the trouble!"

"You don't think you should...?" Andie suggested, panting in her effort to keep up with her sister's fast pace.

"No! Don't you pick his side!"

Both sisters came to a sudden halt when Rodolphus suddenly apparated in front of them. They could barely avoid bumping into him.

"No one's picking sides," he spoke, grabbing Bella by the shoulders. "All I need is two seconds, then you can hex me or go on 'walking'".

Bella seemed to doubt between hexing him immediately, or giving him his moment. Finally she lowered the wand she had had pointed at him, and crossed her arms. "Fine."

"I heard what happened," he started.

"Mother wrote you a lovely letter, did she?!" Bella interfered immediately, her eyes flaming with rage. "Come to rub it in my face?! You could have saved us the-"

"LISTEN, for Merlin's sake, woman!" Rodolphus protested, shaking her. "I still want to marry you."

Bella made a noise, something between a snort and a laugh, and turned her head away from him. She refused to look at him. "You're either playing a cruel joke, or insane."

"Insane, then," he said, the corner of his lip twisting towards a grimace. "That's us, isn't it? Do you want to give that all up? We can be great together!"

"Marry someone else," Bella snapped, refusing to relent. "Melusine Nott. Or Irene Yaxley, for all I care. They'll give you a handful of little brats, isn't that what you want?! Now leave us alone." She grabbed Andie's hand again and started pulling her along, in the other direction this time- back towards the Manor.

"No doubt they would, with those hips. And they're meek little lambs, what's the fun there?" Rodolphus remarked, following them stubbornly. Despite Bella's fast pace, he kept up surprisingly well. "The world is full of Irene Yaxleys!-"

"Good for you, take your pick!" Bella shouted, her words getting lost in the wind.

"But there's only one Bella."

Bella stopped in her tracks. Andie knew her sister well enough to see her defence –put up only to protect herself, undoubtedly- was crumbling. Rodolphus must have noticed it too, for he took her moment of hesitation to hurry over and close the distance between them.

"I don't care about heirs," he continued. "Rabastan can take care of that. I want _you_ by my side, not some brainless slut. There's no greater supporters of the Dark Lord than us, Bella. I know you think so too."

Andie, feeling dreadfully awkward about being present in this private discussion, tried to disappear into the background. Only she couldn't; Bella was still holding onto her and squeezing her arm rather tightly.

"Perhaps I should.."

"No," Bella said immediately, turning back to Rodolphus. "I'm with Andie right now. This is family business." She paused, watching him for a moment, as if considering her options. "But if you come back after dinner I might have some time for you."

Before he had a chance to say another word, Bella pulled Andie along. Sniggering, they hurried back inside the house and closed the door behind them.

"That was evil," Andie said, unable to suppress her laughter at the memory of Rod's face.

Bella gasped for breath when they laughed so hard it left them breathless. "I know," she chuckled. "But what do you expect? For me to drop to my knees and thank him for being so gracious to 'take me back'?"

"So, there'll be a wedding after all?"

"I suppose so," Bella nodded, heading for the stairs. "But there won't be pastels. And there won't be an army of bridesmaids and unicorns."

"How are you going to tell Mother?"

"I doubt I'll need to," Bella chuckled, passing her cloak to a passing house elf. "She'll find out soon enough."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

After a busy few days, Andie laid sleeping peacefully in her soft bed. Her dreams comprised nothing coherent; simply a blur of colours forming a kaleidoscope. At one point the dream changed. The colours turned black, and something wasn't right. With a shock, she opened her eyes and realised she was gasping for breath.

"Shh!" Bella whispered urgently, looking down at her. Her hand was covering Andie's mouth. "Don't scream, okay?"

When Andie nodded in blind panic and confusion, Bella removed her hand, and surprised her with a wide grin. "Sorry I woke you up like that. Didn't want anyone else to hear. Rod and I are getting married."

"What?" Andie stammered sleepily, sucking in a great gulp of air. "I _know_, why do you have to wake me up for that?" She reached for her wand on the nightstand, muttered a very sleepy _"Lumos", _to light it, and checked the time on the alarm clock. Only a few minutes past midnight; she had only been asleep for about an hour.

"No, silly," Bella rolled her eyes. "We're getting married _tonight. _As in: now."

Wondering if she were still living in a dream, Andie pushed herself to sit up and rubbed her eyes. Only then did she notice the way her sister was dressed. A black, form-fitting long dress accentuated her perfect hourglass figure. The sleeves were embroidered with lace, her hair -not hanging loosely down her back like usually- in an elegant chignon. Several curls strayed free on either side of her face, making her look younger. The silver earrings glittered with diamonds, and only careful inspection showed their S-shape resembled a snake.

"I don't understand," Andie murmured. "What about Cissy? And Mother and Father? And all the guests? And you have a different dress-"

"I thought all of that was nonsense from the start," Bella said impatiently, grabbing Andie's blankets and pulling them off her in one swift movement. "Mother wouldn't listen to my preferences, so now she'll learn the hard way."

Andie shivered against the cold at the lack of blankets. "She's going to kill you."

"I'll take the risk," Bella shrugged. "Once I'm married she'll have no power over me." Briskly, she turned around and rummaged through Andie's wardrobe. "You're going to have to wear something better than that nightgown, you know. How about this one?" She pulled out a chiffon dark green dress. It was one of Andie's new ones; only worn once. The colour reminded her too much of Slytherin and their views on blood purity, but she had to admit it looked amazing on her.

"Are you really doing this?" Andie caught the dress her sister threw at her and started to strip off her nightgown. Apparently there was no question of her not coming along. "And don't you want to take Cissy with us?"

"I would," Bella pondered. "But she's too young. She might ruin it for us. Besides, we only wanted to bring one witness each. Rod's taking his brother."

Waiting for Bella to help her zip up the green dress, Andie studied herself in the full-length mirror. Admittedly she was very flattered that she was the one person Bella chose to bring along.

"You really look beautiful," Andie smiled once she had recovered from the shock. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Let's not make this any more romantic than it is," Bella replied, albeit with a small smile. "If I need to get married anyway, it best be with someone of my own choosing. I care about blood purity more than anything, but I despise meaningless traditions."

Andie stepped into her high heels. No stockings. It was early August, the nights were clammy and the temperature barely cooled down.

"Come on," Bella said once she had finished applying an extra layer of blood red lipstick. "They said they'd wait by the gate at half past. We'll use the back door, it won't make any noise."

A giddy sort of excitement rose from the pit of her stomach as Andie followed her sister down the stairs. The house was dark and dormant, without even a single elf in sight. If either of their parents woke up now they would surely be in a big trouble.

Somehow they made it out the back door without anyone waking up. They exchanged a grin, reached for each other's hand, and started running in the direction of the gate surrounding the estate. Soon Andie could see two dark figures waiting for them. Rodolphus and Rabastan.

Like every time when she laid eyes on her prospective brother-in-law, Andie felt a shiver of discomfort run down her spine. She hadn't forgotten his threats, or the way he cursed Ted so easily. He could have killed him, and never given a second thought. But tonight was about Bella. The sister she knew so well. Part of her, anyway. With all her might Andie wanted to cling to that part of Bella so that it could be kept, and maybe drive that other, dark part of her away. As unlikely as that was Andie still refused to see how very far gone Bella already was, at that point.

Both brothers whistled appreciatively when they neared, and Rodolphus swept his bride up in his arms. Rabastan and Andie exchanged an embarrassed grin at the public display of affection. Only when Rabastan cleared his throat pointedly did the two lovers break apart.

"Now that's a bride," Rodolphus grinned appreciatively, holding Bella at arm's length. The moonlight caught the light of her earrings perfectly.

"So where are we headed?" Andie enquired, moving over to the apparition area. Her mother had sealed so many protective enchantments around the estate, only certain area's were open for apparition. She had done that to prevent unexpected visitors from showing up- especially Aunt Walburga had a knack of stopping by unannounced.

"The Ministry, of course," Bella grinned. "They don't usually do weddings at night, but Rod was very persuasive."

"I'm sure," Andie smiled weakly in return. Now no longer covered by trees, the light revealed the two men did look very handsome in their dress robes. Their shoes shone like polished mirrors, standing out even in the darkness. They also looked very much alike. Rabastan was two years younger, so Andie didn't know him very well, but she didn't doubt he would soon follow his big brother's footsteps when it came to 'politics'. As friendly as he seemed tonight, a distance was required.

When they reached the apparition area, they all turned on the spot and disapparated to the Ministry's entrance. Rabastan, the only one not of age, side-along apparated with Rodolphus.

"No one got splinched?" Bella smirked when they arrived. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress before she lead the four of them through the visitor's entrance and straight to the elevators. Despite the time of night, the building was anything from deserted. Witches and wizards hurried through the corridors, accompanied by goblins, house elves, and other creatures.

"The Ministry never sleeps," Rodolphus murmured, following his fiancée into the elevator.

"It wouldn't, with everything going on." Bella waited for the doors to close and turned to study the buttons.

"Had no idea it was so big here," Rabastan said, eyes widening at the sight of dozens of buttons apparently leading all the way up to the twenty-fifth floor.

Out of nowhere, a voice came. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. First floor: Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Second floor: Department of Muggle Artefacts.."

"I know," Andie agreed. She'd never been here herself, and was rather surprised Bella and Rodolphus knew the way around so well.

"Next year we'll be here for you and Rosier," Rabastan added with a grin.

Andie felt herself flushing. Hopefully they would mistake it for embarrassment, rather than the horror she felt at tying herself to Evan with an Unbreakable Vow.

"Not _here, _exactly," Bella continued as the voice droned on stating the destinations of each floor. "Andie will have a proper Pureblood wedding, so Mother will be able to have her way with all her pastels and foreign guests," she chuckled. "Won't you Andie?"

"Right," Andie grimaced.

"...thirteenth floor: International affairs, warlock conflicts, and the marriage registration office."

"That's the one," Bella hit the button contently. "Any luck and we'll be out in about ten minutes."

"They must be the most romantic couple you've ever seen," Rabastan said under his breath, he and Andie being last to leave the elevator.

Down the hall was a desk with a portly, balding wizard behind it. He appeared to be napping, although he quickly sat bolt upright when Bella cleared her throat.

"Ah!" the man said, taking in the scene. They must look odd; a bride in black, and the rest of them in their best attire in the middle of the night. "The happy couple."

"We made the appointment yesterday," Bella said impatiently. "For the wedding."

"Of course, of course, give me a moment." The wizard rummaged through a pile of papers on the desk, finally taking out a few. "Have you brought two witnesses?"

"You can count, can't you?" Rodolphus said, his look darkening. He wasn't used to people standing in his way.

"Indeed," the man said, nervously. He must have detected the threat in Rodolphus's voice as well, for suddenly he moved a lot faster. "If you will fill out these forms, then I'll see if all is ready for you."

Bella let Rodolphus go first, and linked her arm through Andie's. "I know this is the boring bit, I'm sorry to drag you along for all these formalities. We'll go for drinks after. It kind of bothers me the Minister of Magic is still in command of all this. It's only a matter of time, before the Dark Lord takes over. He'll see to it only proper Pureblood couples can be wed. The way it should be."

"Don't you think that's a little radical? Surely you can't forbid people to get married," Andie said quietly, hoping her sister didn't notice how pale she suddenly was. All this muggleborn racism made her sick to her stomach. And what would Ted say, if he knew she was witness of her sister's wedding- the sister who almost killed him, and would if she got another chance.

"Of course the Dark Lord could do that, Andie. There are no limits to his powers. And if there are now, that's a temporary thing. Mudbloods can live in sin, for all I care, like the scum they are."

Without another word, Bella took the forms from Rodolphus and studied them. She quickly read them through, a grin breaking through on her features when she finished. "The Ministry has style, after all. We sign in blood."

Rodolphus, clearly not having read through the forms properly, looked up with mild interest. He had simply signed with his quill. "Really? That's old magic."

"Yes, just the thing for us." Bella reached inside her purse, rummaged through it, and took out a small, silver knife. "Usually this is the part that happens before the ceremony. We've squeezed it all together," she chuckled.

"You know you could simply use one of those quills," Rabastan suggested, starting to look a little green. "There's a spell, that uses the writer's blood for ink. I suppose it would hurt less..."

"We're not afraid of a bit of pain, are we?" Rodolphus locked his eyes on Bella's, and smirked. "After you, my love."

Drawing a deep breath, Bella opened the palm of her hand and made a deep sliced cut with the knife. Blood seeped out of the wound, and she caught it in a small vial she conjured out of thin air.  
Feeling about as sick as Rabastan looked, Andie turned her head away when Bella proceeded to dip her quill into her own blood. It was just like her sister to make a show of this disturbed masochism.

Rodolphus had just finished adding his own signature to the marriage contract, when the bald wizard returned.

"Everything's all set, shall we go through?"

The room they went into looked a lot more like a wedding than the deserted, cold hall they came from. There were several rows of seats, each chair decorated with a large bow at the back. The walls were decorated with glittery hearts and –again- the bows. Golden chandeliers illuminated the room discretely.

"It will have to do," Bella whispered, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "At least they're not pastels."

They neared the Ministry official at the front of the room. A different wizard this time: an aged and thin man looking dreadfully bored.

"Rodolphus Ignatio Lestrange and Bellatrix Cassiopeia Black?"

"That's us," Rodolphus said quickly.

"A midnight wedding, how romantic," the wizard droned on, as if reciting from a book on suitable quotes for every type of wedding. "Do you want the full-length ceremony?"

"No," Bella said. "Just the official part."

"Very well," the wizard concluded, taking out his wand. "Let us proceed. The bride and groom hold hands."

Andie and Rabastan both took a step to the side to leave Bella and Rodolphus 'centre stage'. Andie watched curiously as they clasped their hands together, the wizard resting the tip of his wand against their joint hands as he spoke the words of the unbreakable vow. It was so very different from the weddings she had seen before. Those were all lengthy, boring ceremonies. None of that suited Bella. And this did, as strange and hurried as it was. Still, Andie hoped her own wedding would be different. She wouldn't want too much fuss either, but it shouldn't be as hurried as this. Although she supposed only the groom would matter. And that shouldn't be Evan.

"...I promise," Bella concluded the unbreakable vow.

Andie blinked at the speedy manner it went by; she had barely dreamed off for a minute. She watched intently as the couple exchanged rings and sealed their lifetime-commitment with a passionate kiss.

Rabastan, looking bored, applauded dutifully and Andie followed suit.

"Congratulations," she went to embrace her sister after the old wizard pronounced them to be 'Mr and Mrs Lestrange'.

"I'm glad you joined us," Bella smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. "Wouldn't be the same otherwise."

Andie shook hands with Rodolphus, a formal gesture more than anything. "Congratulations, Rod. Take good care of her."

"Your sister takes care of herself better than I ever could," Rodolphus grinned. For the moment he looked more like a groom than a Death Eater, and it wasn't hard to see why so many girls considered him handsome.

Several minutes later they were outside, greeted by the cool breeze of the warm summer night. All was dark and quiet, the decor not in the least giving away a wedding had just taken place.

"So," Rodolphus said smugly. "Drinks, then? We're buying."

"I know a great place in Knockturn Alley," Rabastan offered.

"All right," Rodolphus grinned. "As long as it's quick. I need to claim my bride."

"Say that a second time," Bella interfered, "and you'll have nothing left to 'claim'."

"See why I like her so much?" Rodolphus laughed and extended his hand for his little brother to hold onto so that they could disapparate to Knockturn Alley.

Once at the shabby looking pub, Rodolphus got the four of them drinks of Firewhiskey. Despite the lateness of the hour, it was still very crowded. Also; no one checked to see whether they were old enough to drink. Rabastan looked like Christmas had come early.

Andie normally didn't drink Firewhiskey, but she was too tired to protest. After the shock of being woken up so suddenly in the middle of the night to attend her sister's wedding, she was more than ready for any drink. The strong liquor burned down her throat as she took a sip, almost immediately warming her inside out. It wasn't long before she started to feel very drowsy, and the world started spinning about her. Bella and the boys were talking, but their voices sounded so far away. She couldn't follow their conversation at all. It was a pleasant sort of feeling at first, but in the end it was rather annoying she couldn't get her head to clear up.

"Bella," she murmured, her voice not coming out the way she wanted. "I don't feel so well..." her head, feeling so very heavy, dropped on her sister's shoulder. It was a real struggle to keep her eyes open. In fact, she preferred them closed so the world would stop spinning.

"Maybe we should get her another drink!"

One of the boys was laughing, she couldn't make out which one it was. The brothers looked so much alike; in this state she could barely tell the difference.

"I don't think so," Bella snapped. "Time to get us all home."

Andie felt her sister pull her up, and she leaned heavily against her as they made their way outside. The cool night's air was slightly refreshing, but more than anything she wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for a very long time. Half asleep, she vaguely listened to Bella and Rodolphus talking through the plans.

"Come on," Bella hold onto her tightly and apparated them right outside the gates of their home. The walk up to the back door seemed much longer than usual.

"Where's Rod?" Andie murmured, allowing Bella to drag her inside and up the stairs.

"Shh!" Bella protested, nervously checking to see all bedroom doors on the first floor were still closed. "They're not supposed to hear us, remember?" she whispered.

Once inside her bedroom, Andie gratefully dropped down on the bed. She was too tired to get undressed, or even take off her shoes. She didn't protest, though, when Bella took off her shoes.

"Rod's gone to drop Rabastan off at home," she explained quietly, now that the doors were closed and voices wouldn't carry as far. "And then he's going to come back."

"To make love to you," Andie giggled.

"I don't know what Mother will be more pissed off about," Bella said with a frown, covering Andie with a blanket. "The fact Rod and I got married in secret, or that we got you drunk in the process." Still, a smile broke through on her face and she leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Try and sleep it off. I'm glad we only got you one glass."

Now that she was in her soft bed, surrounded by soft pillows and a warm blanket, Andie gave in to her fatigue. Already half asleep, she clung to her sister's hand. "You're married," she murmured, stating the obvious.

"It appears so," Bella grinned.

"Nothing will be the same."

"That's right." Bella blew out the candle on the bedside, and headed for the door. "But it wouldn't be, anyway. Sweet dreams, Andie."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

It took quite a while for the Blacks to adjust to Bella's sudden marriage. The responses varied entirely. Druella suffered the most. Her dreams of showing off the family's grandeur with an impressive wedding feast were shattered completely, and whatever chance she had had of a good relationship with her eldest daughter did too. The morning she found out her screams of rage had been audible throughout the whole manor. Cygnus took to the news a lot calmer. His intention had been for Bella to marry well, and she had done just that. The way the marriage was celebrated was of a lot less importance to him than it was to his wife. Not that he was pleased- stubbornness and disobedience were hardly qualities he appreciated in his daughters, but he had long since known his eldest daughter was not an ordinairy child. Bella did not bend to anyone's will, nor could she be coerced into doing so. But she worshipped the Dark Lord, and her Pureblood morals were higher than anyone else's; two qualities that counted far and beyond anything Cygnus had ever hoped to teach his children. In that regard, it was easy to overlook minor faults. Cissy, like her parents, was displeased at the unexpected turn of events. Her disappointment, however, was mainly focused on her feeling excluded. She had missed out on a celebration her older sisters had been part of, on top of missing the chance to wear a new dress that had been made for her especially. She forgave easily, though. A promise of a party soon to wear the intended dress, and a few tales of how very boring the ceremony had been were enough to make her stop pouting. Andie was the only one appreciating what Bella had done. She found her sister's move quite bold, and she admired her for it. If only she dared to follow her heart without a second thought of the consequences.

Eventually the news settled in. Bella and Rodolphus moved into one of the Lestrange's old family manors; it had been uninhabited for years, and required a lot of work to rid of all pests and endless cobwebs. It was yet another thing the couple did untraditionally. It was custom for the heir to move into the family estate with his bride, but Bella and Rodolphus claimed to seek more privacy. The Lestranges didn't mind; according to Bella the only things Rod's parents cared about were travelling and gambling.

Andie and Cissy wholeheartedly supported Bella and Rod's choice of housing. For the first time in their lives they could spend time away from the watchful eyes of adults. Technically, Bella was now the adult supposed to supervise them, but nothing changed about how close the three sisters were. Andie and Cissy even spent the last two weeks of their summer holidays at Bella's new home. Not that they participated in many insubordinate activities; they were raised too well to even consider 'letting their hair down'. There were a few parties, but most of them boring and relatively civilised. Bella was determined to make a statement to society: she might be unconventional, but she played her role well. It wasn't long before she was considered a respectable Pureblood woman of her own standing. Even if there were a lot of rumours about her involvement with the Death Eaters. There were always rumours in Pureblood society.

"Rod and I need to leave for a few hours," Bella announced one evening.

Andie and Cissy were lounging in the drawing room after dinner. Without their mother around, no one could prevent them from putting their feet up and laughing too loudly. They were in the middle of taking a quiz on love potions in _Witch Weekly, _and plaiting each other's hair.

"_Again_?!" Cissy complained. This was hardly the first time their sister and brother-in-law disappeared after dinner, only to return long after they had gone to bed. "But you promised we'd go out for a drink tonight."

"You can go with Andie, she can apparate the both of you," Bella offered. She looked tense, as if in a hurry.

"I'm going out with Evan," Andie replied. She was not in the least looking forward to it, but she owed it to Evan to give him some attention. She had put him off longer than she could get away with this summer. And she hadn't forgotten her promise to give him her answer after Bella's wedding. And Bella's wedding was almost a month ago.

"Everyone's going out!" Cissy pouted, crossing her arms like the spoiled little princess she could be.

"I'm not going _out_, Cissy," Bella said. "It's a job. Something's come up."

"Something always does."

"You don't need a babysitter, do you?" Bella snapped, evidently losing her patience.

"Cissy can come with me and Evan," Andie suggested, to prevent any further argument. And because it would be more convenient if she weren't alone with Evan. Surely he wouldn't bring up his proposal with her little sister present?

An hour later the sisters found themselves in a bar in the middle of central wizard-London. The place was crowded, and Andie recognised several Hogwarts students from her year. The majority of them were Slytherins; she shouldn't count on Evan to select anything that didn't have a strictly Pureblood clientele.

"I don't really like this place," Cissy announced, wrinkling her nose at a group of people near the bar laughing loudly.

"Well, this is what it's like to go for drinks, Cissy," Andie explained with prolonged patience. "We can't always go out for dinner in star restaurants."

"But people aren't even _dancing_," she frowned, discontent very obvious on her otherwise so pretty face. "What do they do all night?"

"They talk," Andie sighed, leaning back in her chair. It sure seemed boring when Cissy put it like that. And it was, when stuck with Evan.

Evan, returning with their drinks, looked about as unhappy as Cissy did. He had been far from pleased when he found out she was to join them. He didn't openly tell Cissy, but his grumpy face was clear enough.

"Bella and Rod were summoned earlier," Andie said, lowering her voice. "I thought perhaps you too...?"

"Not yet," Evan shook his head lightly. He didn't meet her eyes and focused on his drink instead. "Perhaps later tonight. There are some things going on. Won't bother you two with it."

"I'm not a child, you know," Cissy interfered pointedly.

"You're fourteen, that's a child," Evan replied.

"Almost fifteen."

"No matter how old you are, Cissy," Andie said, "we don't want to hear about this." She turned back to Evan. "As long as everyone's safe?"

"Yea, I think so. We outnumber them. They don't stand a chance."

Andie took a sip of her butterbeer, but found it didn't warm her up like it usually did. She didn't want to hear about the Death Eaters, nor about who 'they' were, but it was hard to ignore a growing curiosity to know about the things her sister was involved in. Whether she would be safe. And whether her victims were.

The conversation dragged on, but nobody's heart was in it. Evan kept dropping hints he wanted to speak to her privately, but Andie pretended not to catch them. He was also not exactly pleased Cissy kept criticising his choice of venue for the evening. Still, Andie found a chance to excuse herself to get them the next round of drinks, ignoring both their glares when she left them alone. She needed a chance to breathe, away from her little sister's teenage moods and her supposed boyfriend's everlasting desire to put a ring around her finger.

Making her way through the crowd towards the bar, Andie suddenly recognised the sound of a very familiar laugh. Pushing past a few people on her way, she found herself eye to eye with none other than her favourite cousin.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did Uncle and Auntie let you go out?" she grinned.

"They're out of town," Sirius quickly said. He was surrounded by a small group of youth with vaguely familiar faces. Most likely they were students from his year- much too young to be drinking the amber-coloured liquor in their glasses. He also seemed highly embarrassed she mentioned his parents in front of them.

"Excuse us a second," he told the group, removing his arm from around the shoulders of an attractive blond girl. He pulled Andie along to a more quiet spot in the corridor leading up to the toilets.

"They brought Uncle Alphard in to _babysit. _More for Reg, of course."

"Of course," Andie chuckled.

"So, I think he overdid himself on Firewhiskey with dinner. Fell asleep in his second game of Wizard Chess with Reg. I asked if it was all right if I went into town for a drink with friends. His murmur sounded enough like a consent to me."

"A very sleepy, unconscious consent, no doubt."

"You won't tell on me, will you?"

"'Course not," Andie assured him, a grin breaking through on her features. "Who are these people you're hooking up with? The girl seems fond of you."

"Just some kids from school. Trying to ditch them, actually. Heard the place was new, so I wanted to have a drink and see for myself, but it's about as bad as I thought. Slytherins and Purebloods," Sirius said, looking very much displeased. "I'm going to head to a more decent pub a few blocks from here. Meeting up with some friends. Want to come along? A fair few Hufflepuffs are regulars there, too," he grinned.

Andie's eyes widened as she understood what he was saying. Hufflepuffs. Ted. The thought that he could be near, and in a place far enough from the spying eyes of Slytherins... She almost threw all caution to the wind and hurried out. But she had Cissy to think of. And everything else. She had already been too careless in the past.

"I can tell you want to," Sirius grinned. "Come on, do something reckless for once."

"You have no idea how reckless I've been, I-"

"Andie?"

She turned sharply on the spot. Evan stood just a few steps behind them, a nervous look on his face.  
"I need to leave. I've been summoned."

"All right," she responded, feeling strangely calm.

"You don't sound too disappointed." Evan's eyes narrowed in suspicion as his glance landed on Sirius. "Should you even be here?"

"I should," Sirius replied, the grin faltering slightly.

Andie quickly went over to kiss Evan's cheek. "I'm sorry, I got distracted. You better go quickly if you must."

Evan nodded, still with a suspicious expression towards Sirius. "Do you want me to take you and Cissy home first?"

"I think I'll stick around for another drink, and then I can take Sirius home. I think Cissy's not having a lot of fun, though, so if you could apparate her home that'd be great."

The lies left her lips so easily. And she didn't even feel guilty. Somehow tonight had presented her with this opportunity that was too good not to take. If she left with Sirius everyone would think she was leaving to take him home. And if that pub was as Sirius described then there surely wouldn't be any Slytherins- they didn't usually mingle with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It was almost too good to be true.

She hadn't realised she had been holding her breath, until Evan accepted her suggestion and quickly left with Cissy. A deep breath escaped her, and Andie watched another grin spread across her cousin's face.

"You're really crazy about that Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

"I tried for a long time not to be," Andie assured him. "But that didn't work out."

When Sirius had finished his drink, the pair of them made their way through the crowd, finally reaching the door. The fresh summer night's air was a pleasant surprise, giving them a brief moment to cool off.

"What if he's not there?" she enquired.

"Then you can still enjoy yourself with a butterbeer or two," Sirius said, leading the way into a small street. The noise was already coming their way; a band playing, and the sound of too many people drinking too much in a small space. "But it's Friday night, and the only other places to go to are preoccupied by Slytherins, adults, or are way too boring. I'd say the odds are in your favour."

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Like who? Trust me, Bella wouldn't set foot in that place if her life depended on it. I've sneaked out dozens of time at night, and no one's ever caught me there."

"Quite the expert rebel, are you?" Andie couldn't help but laugh. If only she could be as careless as Sirius about what people thought.

Curiously, she followed him inside. Sirius did know the way around too well; his appearance here obviously wasn't a chance-happening caused by a drunk Uncle Alphard.

"Let me introduce you to my friends," Sirius said once they were inside. The place was as packed as it had sounded, and he obviously noted Andie's disappointment when she didn't immediately spot Ted in the crowd. "They're usually in the back."

"Just how often do you manage to sneak out to go here?"

"Often enough," Sirius said proudly. "If Mother won't let me see my friends in the summer, she doesn't leave me much of a choice than to do so when she's asleep. Just a few more years. When I'm of age, I'm off."

"Off?"

"Yea. I won't let them tell me how to live and who to see anymore. I'll get a place of my own far away from all of them- hey, look, there's James!"

Without registering the look of shock on his cousin's face, Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her further along through the crowd towards a pair of young teenage boys. Andie barely had time to scan the crowd as she had planned to do. Her little cousin was so much braver than she was. He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to leave their family behind. She wanted to question his motives further, but Sirius had already reached his friends.

"New girlfriend?" grinned a boy with black, tousled hair and round glasses. His eyes were a shocking green, and he looked very friendly. "Ditched Marlene?"

"Who's Marlene?" Andie questioned curiously.

"No one," Sirius said quickly. "Boys, this is my _cousin_, Andromeda."

"Not the evil one?"

"The nice one," Sirius chuckled.

Flattered, Andie shook hands with both boys- they introduced themselves as James Potter and Remus Lupin. She had heard their names before- her mother and Aunt Walburga were often discussing Sirius's 'inappropriate' choice of friends.

"Peter couldn't make it," said the boy that had introduced himself as Remus. He looked a little out of place in the drinking and dancing crowd. Supposedly he wasn't as accustomed to sneaking out as his friends were.

"His Mummy probably watching him too closely," James chuckled, soon joined in by Sirius. "We'll have to think of an excuse to be able to bring him along next time."

Andie quickly grew impatient, as nice as the boys were. She turned down Sirius's offer to get her a drink, and left them to it. She wanted to continue looking for Ted.

The place was so crammed full and the band –a pair of young musicians singing and jamming on a guitar, accompanied by three goblins playing various instruments- was so loud she quickly considered this a lost cause. How Sirius had been optimistic about finding Ted here was beyond her. He probably wasn't even here. Perhaps he was still on holiday. Or maybe he went out in the Muggle world. Disappointed, she climbed onto an empty stool by the bar and ordered a glass of red wine. She would wait for maybe half an hour, finish her drink, and then find Sirius to tell him she was going home.

For a while she busied herself watching the band, her head slowly becoming less and less clear- an effect even a single glass of wine always had on her. She was almost ready to head out for some fresh air, when she heard a voice addressing her.

"It's pretty boring to drink alone."

She knew that voice. Suddenly highly alert, she turned around, staring straight into Ted's laughing face.

"How did you find me?" she enquired, her voice coming out slow and trembling.

"Pretty lady, drinking alone at the bar. You stand out."

Their eyes locked as both tried to grasp this unexpected opportunity. They had been apart for so long, even if not a day passed they didn't think of each other. Awkward as the first moment of reunion may be, they still drew to each other like magnets.

"I'll always find you." Ted breathed, holding out his hand to help her get up, and she took it. His touch and proximity brought everything back, and it was as if they had never been apart at all. Before he could say another word, she was kissing him. And he was kissing her back, his arms winding around her waist to pull her close to him. And then to think she had worried their feelings may have weakened once they were reunited. The reverse was true; she had never felt about Ted as strongly as she did now.

When they parted to breathe, Andie suddenly became aware of the whistles being sent their way. She frowned, half expecting it was Sirius being annoying.

"Oh yea," Ted said, looking as confused as she did. They had been on another planet together,briefly, where no one else existed, and reality bringing the proximity of others was a slight disappointment. "I've brought friends."

"Hello," Andie said weakly, smiling to conceal her embarrassment.

Ted, still with his arm around her waist, seemed to snap back into the real world. He beamed excitedly and took her over to the pair of boys.

"You've met Frank Longbottom," he reminded her as she shook hands with a friendly boy with a round face and light brown hair.

"Ah yes," Andie nodded, the name ringing a bell in her memory. She recalled him to be one of Ted's friends from his year. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had had a fair few classes together throughout the past six years. She had never become truly acquainted with any Hufflepuff besides Ted, though. Slytherins usually formed a tightly knit group, without much eye for the other houses. At least; not much eye for them in a _forthcoming _way.

"And that's Arthur Weasley," Ted introduced the second young man, who looked less familiar. He had flaming red hair and freckles. "He was at Hogwarts two years ago. We never let a chance go by to reunite," he grinned.

"I'm sure," Andie smiled, shaking hands with Arthur. "I'm-"

"We know who you are," Frank assured her with an amused grin. "You're all Ted ever talks about."

"Oh," Andie grimaced, exchanging a glance with Ted, who seemed equally embarrassed. "Well, it's lovely to finally meet you all." And it was, even if there was the constant need to look over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being spied upon by Slytherins.

"So, how about a dance?" Ted suggested as the band changed to a more melodious, and less painful-to-the-ears song.

"I'm not sure." She hesitated. She was torn between the desire to enjoy one normal date with Ted, and her fear to be discovered in public.

"Because Pureblood girls only dance proper waltzes?" Frank enquired, the amused look on his face betraying he was teasing her.

His remark hit home nevertheless, for Andie was determined to be anything but the _'Pureblood girl'. _She wanted to fit in, and be like Ted.

"Let's hit the floor," she said resolutely.

"All right then." Ted chuckled at her fierceness, but did not hesitate to follow her onto the dance floor. They blended in easily with the many couples already dancing.

Andie was pleased to discover she felt positively anonymous. All the other pairs were much too interested in their partners to pay attention to her. She relaxed, for a while, giving in to the music and the peaceful bliss that warmed her. Her arms around Ted's neck, she found Frank's words were more true than she liked to admit. From a young age on she and her sisters were trained in dancing – ballet for elegance and posture at first, and later on the more traditional ballroom dancing. What she was used to was very different from this. Different music, controlled and coordinated movements. It was hard to just let go and see what happened, but she found she adapted well. It wasn't long before she was as flustered, out of breath and delighted as everyone else.

"I need some fresh air," she gasped eventually, after letting Ted spin her around and around until she felt dizzy.

"I'll come with you."

Ted took her hand and showed her the way out throughout the crowd. She was glad for it; the heat of the place combined with her wine-drinking and lovesick state made the chance she would get lost very likely. Once they were outside the cool night's air was a relief.

"Let's have a seat," Ted suggested, leading her around to a back alley. A few people stood there smoking in small groups, but it was nowhere near as packed as the front entrance.

"I should remember not to drink wine," Andie groaned, sinking down on the ground, her back leaning against the wall.

"Should I get you anything? Do you need some water?" Looking worried, Ted crouched down behind her.

"No, I'll be fine in a moment." She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of her cheek radiate to his shirt. "I'm so happy tonight, Ted."

"Me too, you've no idea how hard it was to leave you alone at school," he smiled, putting his arm around her. "What was it like for you? This year? After your sister found us in the Room of Requirement?"

"It's strange..." Andie stared at the ground, a few deep breaths in the cool air quickly making her feel loads better. "She did ignore me for weeks, but she came around, eventually.. I even went to her wedding.."

"You don't need to feel guilty about that," Ted pulled her closer towards him, planting a kiss on top of her head. "I'm glad for you."

"Yea, but it won't be able to stay like that... They'd never accept you, you've seen that now."

"And what about you and Rosier?"

"Oh Ted, that's nothing," she assured him. "As long as I'm seeing him no one will think anything else. You know that."

He nodded, taking hold of her hand. They sat like that for a moment, watching the stars like they had several years ago, on the night of their first kiss on the Astronomy Tower.

"Remember when I told you I'd never ask you to give up your family for me?"

"Of course," she smiled vaguely.

"I meant that. And I still do."

"But?" She could tell he wasn't finished.

"Nothing. Only, I thought, we could start a new family. Together. You know. In the future," he grinned sheepishly.

Andie looked at him sideways, curiously. "Is this a proposal?"

"Would you like it to be?"

She couldn't help stare at him. After everything- the danger she had exposed him to, the countless times she had tried to break up with him, and then the long wait. And he still didn't want to get rid of her. "You should ask properly," she whispered, barely audible.

"I don't have a ring."

"Improvise," she suggested, smiling about anxiously as he did.

"All right."They both stood up and groped around in the dark, picking up a few objects. None of them qualified, and at last their joint attention settled on an empty can.

"Do you think...?" Ted pulled off the lid and tapped it with his wand several times. The result didn't remotely look like a ring, but it was a small piece of metal with a now magically expanded hole in it.

"It'll fit," she rewarded him with a grin of encouragement.

"It's only temporary. I'll get you a real ring when I've saved some more."

"This will do just fine." Andie's grin widened when he took her hand.

"Properly, you said?" He sank down on one knee in front of her.

"Yes. Like that," she beamed.

"Andie," he cleared his throat nervously. "I can't stress enough how much more than this you deserve. If I could I'd give you a huge diamond ring and propose in some fancy restaurant. But this is what I am for now. It'll get better in the future, I promise. If you'll marry me I'll do anything to take good care of you and give you the life you deserve."

He looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't hear a question," she grinned, teasing him.

"Oh bugger," he laughed, letting out some of the tension. "Well, will you? Marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you," she whispered, allowing him to put the improvised ring around her finger. The unexpectedness and less than ideal location made this all the more real.

"Consider it a promise," Ted said before kissing her. "I'll get you a better ring soon."

"This one's perfect as it is. And I wouldn't ever want you to change." She put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. It was, the way it was supposed to be. That he should be first to propose. Before Evan. Just like he was her first to love. Her first, and her only.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Chapter turned out a bit lengthy, hope it wasn't too long for you all to enjoy! See you next chapter ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

Platform 9 ¾ was as crowded as it ever was on the first of September. The new school year about to commence, the sisters Black arrived at King's Cross well in time. They looked spic and span as always, but they weren't quite complete. This would be their first year without Bellatrix accompanying them. While they had had enough time to mentally prepare for this change, it still felt like a shock when Andie and Cissy were about to actually board the Hogwarts Express without their eldest sister.  
Since they spent the last fortnight of the holidays at Bella's home, the plan had been for her to see them off to school. The two younger girls had been all packed and prepared, when Bella was again called away on some emergency. Even Cissy knew better than to ask questions by now; she had quietly accepted the elf that showed up to apparate them onto the platform.

The girls had not expected their parents to join them. Cygnus was much too preoccupied with work, and Druella was frequently plagued by migraines. Now her daughters grew older, she busied herself a lot less with their everyday wellbeing. As long as they behaved and made the right choices, she was glad they went to stay with Bella. Andie did not regret her mother's emotional withdrawal. She had never been highly involved in their lives, and if anything this made everything more relaxed. Bella was a lot less of an active guardian, and so Andie needn't worry about her secret being discovered.

Every night in bed she slipped Ted's ring off the thin golden necklace she wore around her neck, and placed it on her finger. Mrs Tonks. It had a nice ring to it. Only when the lights were off did she dare to let her mind wander freely. During day time she did everything to play pretends. She held her mouth shut when Bella and Rodolphus went on another rant about the uselessness of muggleborns (the word _mudblood _now sending an invisible jolt of pain through her heart), and did her best to keep Evan satisfied, while in the mean time avoiding him as much as she could. Whenever she thought of marrying Evan her stomach tightened uncomfortably. But it did just that when she thought of her family's response if she would marry Ted. No matter how hard she thought, she couldn't see a possible happy ending. She couldn't leave Ted –that much was obvious by now. But she couldn't leave her sisters, either.

Once on the platform the girls were joined by other Slytherins. The majority of them they had seen more than once during the holidays; the well-known families they came from were usually well-represented at the balls and other festivities they were obliged to attend during the season.

"Andie, can I have a word?"

Evan had walked up to Andie and Cissy, looking rather serious.

"Of course," Andie agreed reluctantly, leaving her trunk with Cissy and the others while she followed Evan onto the end of the platform. "Everything all right?"

Evan glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were sufficiently alone. "You know what I want to talk about."

"Right." A slow breath escaped her. Not this again. She had put Evan off for so long. Perhaps too long. "I've thought about it a lot."

"I want us to return to Hogwarts knowing you'll be my wife."

"And that's a very sweet thought, but..." Andie forced a smile, desperately seeking for a solution.

"You don't want to marry me?"

"No, that's not it at all, it's just that-"

"So you do want to marry me," he grinned, pulling her closer for a kiss that she reluctantly accepted. "I've brought you this." He searched his pocket, finally taking out a small, black velvet box. "Open it."  
Unable to see how she could get out of this, Andie took the box and carefully opened it. Inside was, admittedly, an impressive and beautiful ring. The golden ring carried an impressive sized heart-shaped diamond in the middle, encircled by small emeralds.

"It's beautiful," she whispered in all honesty. But even the most beautiful heirloom could not top Ted's improvised ring, hanging around her neck on a thin silver chain, safely hidden under her clothes.

"It was my grandmother's," Evan said. "And now it's yours. If you'll have it, that is. And me," he chuckled. "Say yes, Andie. I don't think I'll survive embarrassing myself by asking you another time."

"All right," she said quickly. She felt strangely trapped by her own panic. Now was not the time to turn Evan down. And she was in too deep. If she broke up with him now her family would undoubtedly suspect it had something to do with Ted. They would pay attention to her constantly, and at every opportunity they would team her up with other Pureblood bachelors. Each more insufferable than the next.

"I knew you'd succumb to my charms, in the end," Evan chuckled, taking her hand to put the ring around her finger.

"You're very sure of yourself," she grimaced.

"Why, of course." He kissed her again and then lead her towards the Hogwarts Express, which had arrived in the mean time. Steadily the platform was emptying as students boarded the train. "I got everything I want. You'll make me a fine wife, Andie, I won't doubt it."

Silently, Andie followed him onto the train. Besides his overconfident manner, which annoyed her, she did feel guilty. He gave her an heirloom, whilst she was using him. His grandmother's ring, it must have real emotional value to the family.

Together they entered the compartment held by their familiar group of Slytherins. Already notorious grins were sent their way; people had noticed their little get-away. Their official betrothal was long since expected, and Andie doubted they would make it to dinner without the whole school knowing. Including Ted. Her stomach churned painfully at that thought. Too preoccupied with kissing him when they met up the night of their engagement, neither of them had taken the time to talk about Evan. She should have warned him taking the next step with Evan was becoming unavoidable. There wouldn't be time to tell him in private anymore now.

Ignoring the stares of her housemates, Andie squeezed herself into a seat next to Cissy. Her little sister stared at her expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Andie enquired, pretending not to grasp her questioning look.

"Nothing," Cissy frowned. Her gaze lingered for a while, until she realised nothing was going to be said. "I'm going to find Melusine."

Cissy stalked away, slamming the compartment's door behind her. She was clearly offended Andie wouldn't share her news with her first, but how could she? The compartment was notoriously silent, clearly everyone was aiming to overhear. Andie would tell her later. She could only hope Evan, who had joined two of his friends, would be wise enough to let her call the shots. Even so, there was a pair of girls gossiping in the back. It wasn't much of a question what their talk was about.  
All the time throughout their journey to Hogwarts and the subsequent sorting ceremony and welcoming feast, Andie continued to feel unwell. She had rewarded Evan with several what she hoped looked like grateful smiles, but at the feast she had quickly seated herself in between Marion and Diana before he had the chance to join her. She didn't even dare glance towards the Hufflepuff table.

This was going to be her last year, and supposedly she ought to enjoy her last time viewing the sorting ceremony. It wasn't much inspiring to her, though. Andie clapped politely with the other Slytherins every time a youngster was sorted into their house, but her heart wasn't quite in it. There was the continuous tendency to cover her engagement ring, for everyone was obviously staring at it. It was also so big it was heavy, and it irritated her. She couldn't do it to Evan to take it off now, but as soon as she would be alone tonight she would. She couldn't wait to replace it with Ted's ring.

When the everlasting affair that was dinner was over, groups of students started slowly making their way towards their dormitories. Andie managed to escape into an empty girls' bathroom, eager to flee the curious gazes and fire of questions from her friends. She should have known better than to think she could be alone at Hogwarts. She had barely made it to the basin to wash her hands, when Cissy entered.

"Are you going to ignore me all year?" the younger girl enquired accusingly. "I thought now Bella's not at school anymore you could confide in me more."

"Oh Cissy," Andie sighed. "It's nothing like that at all." She had to admit she'd never before realised it might not be fun for Cissy to see her and Bella so close. She and Bella were so close in age they had always naturally shared everything. Cissy was, in more ways than just in age, younger than they were.

"Evan proposed! Everyone's talking about it! Why couldn't you tell me first?"

"I wanted to ," Andie admitted, leaning against the sink. "I just didn't want everyone else to overhear."

"You don't exactly seem thrilled, either," Cissy added, more cautiously now. She approached and took Andie's hand, scrutinizing the ring. "It's beautiful."

"I guess I'm just not like everyone else," Andie said. She worried Cissy would consider the possibility of Ted being the reason for her doubts, but even if she did she said nothing about it. Still, it seemed safe to throw in another, equally plausible excuse. "I just feel I should worry more about my NEWTs this year than about a wedding dress."

"I'd exchange taking NEWTs for a wedding dress any day," Cissy chuckled.

"I just want to do more in life than get married. What's wrong with getting a job?"

"Why would you need a job? Evan could provide for you."

"Now you sound like mother," Andie grimaced.

"I do get it," Cissy assured her, stroking a strand of hair from Andie's face. "You're brave, like Bella. And not so old-fashioned. I like it."

"I'm not like Bella," Andie assured her. Somehow the comparison was not as flattering as it used to be.

"Yea you are. Neither of you would be content to be just a homemaker and take care of the children. You can leave that up to me," Cissy beamed.

Andie smiled gently at her little sister. Listening to her made life a lot simpler. "You could do so much more, too, Cissy. You're a clever girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she protested. "Mother is smart, and she doesn't work. She does loads of things. Charity boards, and social things."

'Of course," Andie sighed, wondering when on earth Cissy had started considering their mother, of all people, as a role model. "I'm just saying."

"So am I," Cissy smiled. "So, now you don't want to marry Evan? Why did you say yes?"

"It was becoming rather impossible to say no. And I suppose I just got caught up in the moment," Andie said. "Maybe it is the right choice. I suppose I'm just nervous about everything."

"Well, you've got me," Cissy assured her, embracing her fondly. "And you'll let me be bridesmaid, won't you? I haven't forgotten Bella letting me down there."

"I wouldn't want any bridesmaid but you," Andie assured her with a laugh, kissing her sister's forehead. "Now come on, it's late, we should go to sleep. I start with a double Potions tomorrow morning."

Together they headed for the Slytherin common room. It was relatively empty already- everyone was tired after the train journey and the heavy meal. The sisters parted their ways on their way to their common rooms. Andie was glad she and Cissy were all right now, but she wished she could have been completely honest.

The other girls in her dormitory had already gone to bed, so Andie quietly changed into her pyjamas. Once the curtains around her four-poster bed were securely closed, she laid Evan's ring aside on the nightstand, and took Ted's from around the necklace under her clothes. She finally fell asleep dreaming of possible ways for them to reunite.

Andie and Ted remained on a no-contact base for the first week back at Hogwarts. Every day Andie grew more restless, afraid he would be angry about the rumours about her and Evan's engagement. Unable to avoid it any longer, she and Evan had announced their news in the Slytherin common room. It was met by cheers from Evan's friends, and delighted gasps from the girls. Andie's friends appeared to think this reduced her interest in the NEWTs to a bare minimum. Instead they showered her with bridal magazines and unwanted advice they had picked up from their married sisters/cousins/friends. Of course she wanted to hear none of it. Her engagement was nothing more than an act she got too caught up in. The delighted letters she received from her parents and Bella didn't help, either. If anything it made her feel worse, knowing just how badly she was fooling them.

Things took an unexpected turn one night in the library. Andie and her friend Marion were doing research for an Astronomy essay, looking through endless rows of books for the one they needed. Seventh year had only started one week ago, and already there was barely time to think of anything but homework. Andie was determined to work hard and score as many NEWTs as possible. She didn't want to be like so many other girls, dropping out of school early to throw themselves into a fancy marriage. Doing well in school would make sure she would always have something to fall back on, no matter what happened to her.

"I don't think we'll find what we need here, Andie," Marion said, wrinkling her nose as they passed a group of Hufflepuffs.

Andie, highly alert for any sign of Ted, had long since scanned the group. No Ted. She did, however, recognise his friend Frank Longbottom. She may have imagined it, but for a moment she thought he flashed a grin in her direction.

"Astronomy, right?" Frank said, ignoring Marion's glare as she stalked away to the other end of the library. "I think this one might be helpful." He put the heavy book in Andie's arms before she had the chance to say anything in return, and followed his housemates towards the tables to sit down to study.

About to follow Marion, Andie threw a quick glance at the book. It was indeed the one on their list, but her attention was more caught by the piece of paper appearing to stick out.

"Andie, what's taking so long?" came Marion's voice a few rows to the front.

"Just a second," Andie replied, quickly snatching the note and pocketing it, not daring to read it in here.

"Your face is all red," Marion commented when Andie joined her, clutching the book and trying not to look entirely guilty.

"Really?" Andie said, distracting herself by putting the book down on one of the tables and looking through it. "Must be warm in here."

All evening while they studied and worked on their project, the note burned in Andie's pocket. Unable to get a free moment before, she could only open it late at night, in her dormitory with the other girls sleeping soundly. It was, as she had hoped and expected, a note from Ted. It contained a suggested time and place for them to meet the following night. Not in the Room of Requirement, but he described a spot by the Black Lake, several steps from the Whomping Willow. Being careful in their use of the Room of Requirement was a good idea considering last year's events, but it would be a challenge to sneak out of the school. In the note, Ted described a certain secret passageway that would lead up there, and a few of Filch's usual patrol routes. It looked like he had really put some preparation into this. That in itself was enough to send her heartbeat into acceleration. Ted never made any thoughtless decisions, and she trusted him more than anyone.

The next school day went by even slower than usual. Andie forced herself to pay attention in class, especially during a History of Magic test –she really needed to up her grades in that subject-, but it was harder than ever. Time had never passed more slowly. During dinner she allowed Cissy to distract her with her tales and pictures of new dresses she wanted to buy. A regular nod of the head and a hum of agreement got her through dinner without any obvious suspicions. Her little sister's company was preferable to that of her friend's; they never left her alone with questions about what sort of wedding she wanted. Cissy appeared to have accepted her story about insecurities and doubts, and left the subject alone for the majority of the time.

When the time came after another endless ordeal of homework in the common room, Andie followed her friends to their dormitory. Almost. Just a few more hours of patience. She laid in her four-poster bed listening to the breathing of the other girls slowing in sleep. She had already replaced Evan's engagement ring with Ted's. When the clock chimed twelve times, the arrival of midnight, Andie threw the covers off her and silently got dressed.

Her way out of the castle was smooth- more so than she could have imagined. But then, she figured the pair of them deserved things to go smoothly for once. Ted was already waiting for her outside, on the agreed spot. She didn't dare run to him at first- merely spotting a shadow, and wanting to make sure it was really him. But it was him- all doubt in that regard left her when the moonlight illuminated his handsome face. Losing all reserves, she ran over and threw herself into his open arms.

"Finally!" he breathed, lifting her up and spinning her around. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Of course I made it," Andie beamed, greeting him with a kiss. All her worries melted away now that she was in his arms. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"Why?" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and pressed another, gentle kiss to her forehead. "Because of Rosier?"

"So you know."

"I think the whole school knows," Ted grimaced, taking her hand. "But I see you're not wearing his rock tonight, but my humble thread of metal," he grinned.

"Evan means nothing to me. That hasn't changed," she assured him. "I just didn't know what to do. I'd put him off for ages, and everyone was expecting me to say yes."

"You could have said no," he said, his face fallen slightly.

"But it's safe for people to think I'm with Evan. They won't expect as much. I thought we agreed on that?"

"We did," Ted sighed, cupping her face in his hand. "I still agree there. But I've got my pride, you know. It takes a tough skin to see your fiancée walking around with another man's ring around her finger. A ring that's a lot more impressive. "

"Hey!" she protested, throwing her arms around his neck to hold him more tightly. "That's nonsense. Yours means much more to me."

"And I'm still going to give you a _real _ring when I've saved up."

"You better save up for our own place," she grinned.

"So you're really serious?"

"Weren't you serious when you proposed to me?"

"'Course I was," he kissed her deeply to underline his words. "But for all I know you said yes to me too because you couldn't see a way out."

Taking a step back, Andie felt her face fall at the idea of Ted really thinking that. But then she caught onto his grin, and knew that he was fooling her once again.

"You are utterly impossible!" she gasped.

"I'm known for it," he laughed, dodging her reach for him and catching her around the waist instead. They tumbled down into the grass, their lips lost into another kiss.

"I am serious about you," Andie whispered against his lips when they parted for breath. She ran her fingers through his hair, and down to caress his face. "I'll take the risk for you. Let me show you."

"No," he shook his head, breathing hard in the aftermath of their passionate kiss. "You deserve something better than a tumble in the grass."

"We've been waiting for so long."

"So we can wait a little longer," he kissed her again, but not as long. The more time they spent kissing, the harder it was to back off. "We're going to be married, remember? We'll have a lifetime waiting for us."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

The first months of seventh year passed in a delightful blur. It was different from sixth year in so many ways. Being able to meet up with Ted again made everything much more bearable. So did Bella's absence. Whilst still being extremely careful, Andie felt the constant need to look over her shoulder had decreased at least somewhat. It would be a lie to say she didn't miss her eldest sister, though. She was still part of her, after everything. Along with Cissy, the sisters exchanged letters. Bella's became ever more worrisome. Hers possessed a sort of manic rage when she spoke of the pending war. The Dark Lord rose higher and higher, and within a short amount of time he was expected to take full reign of the wizarding world. Already circumstances were deteriorating for muggleborns. Even through text, Andie could picture her sister's bewildered expression, full of fight and determination to give her all to this Dark Lord everyone feared so. She found herself longing for the Christmas holidays, hoping beyond everything she would be able to talk some sense into her sister. But she had tried that many times; never with any success. The darkness reflected in Bella's letters only confirmed what Andie had long since suspected; that she was too far gone.

The nearing holidays also brought along the inevitable prospect of being separated from Ted. One would think by now the young lovers had grown accustomed to spending lengthy periods of time apart, but nothing was less true. Their renewed frequent get-togethers had reignited the spark inside of them. In many creative ways they managed to send word to each other, each time meeting on different days and in various places.

The Room of Requirement was still one of their preferred meeting places. With Bella and Rodolphus out of school, they couldn't think of any other couple aware of the room and how to use it. Still the risk remained; they could not be certain Bella hadn't warned others to keep an eye on Andie. Creatively they worked on making their use of the room as watertight as it could get.

"Remember what we said last year? About Christmas?" Ted asked her one evening, the night before the start of the holidays.

"We wouldn't spend it apart again," Andie smiled. The pair of them was locked in a tight embrace, reclining on soft satin pillows in front of the fireplace.

"Do you think you could get away?"

"I don't know," she said pensively. The mere idea of being with Ted during Christmas was enough to make her giddy with excitement, but it would be yet another risk they better not take. "I would really love to, though, but where would we go?"

Ted sat up, leaning on his elbow. "I want you to meet my parents."

"Merlin's beard," Andie chuckled. "That's serious."

"Aren't we?"

"We are," she agreed, pulling him down for a kiss. "If only we had some polyjuice potion. Then we could get someone else to take my place. My family always has so many pointless Christmas obligations and traditions."

"Just give it some thought," Ted suggested. "We'll figure something out. If I could just see your for five minutes, that would be a great improvement to last year," he grinned.

Andie gave it a lot of thought the next day on the Hogwarts Express. In their compartment, the Slytherins were all huddled together bragging about their joyous plans for the holidays. Evan was more talkative than usual; his family had invited Andie over for dinner on Christmas eve, and he appeared to think spending the holiday together was the crown on their engagement.

"- Mother always puts up the best Christmas decorations," Evan boasted, his arm possessively around Andie's shoulders. "It's a real happening. Many people let their house elf do it, but she really has a knack for it."

"I can't wait to see it," Andie smiled politely.

"As long as you wear your best dress," he chuckled. "And don't come too early. Mother despises common things like an early meal."

"Best dress, late arrival; got it,' she grinned, her mood considerably lighter. The perfect opportunity had just presented itself to her.

The small lie had left her lips naturally; perhaps she ought to consider it worrisome her ability to tell lies had improved so significantly. When her parents enquired what time she was expected at Evan's for Christmas eve, she had taken a few liberties. Three hours of liberty, to be exact, landing her here on Ted's doorstep long before she would have to make her way to the Rosiers. It was her first time alone in the muggle world, and Ted had explained to her in detail how to reach his house. Andie's sense of direction had never been great, but she got there without any real trouble.

Nervously, she rang the doorbell. Apart from Ted inviting her, the two hadn't been together since she had made the plan. For all she knew, he was no longer counting on her to show up. While she waited, she took a step back to take in the house. It was a small cottage, right in line with many others. Its small front yard was well kept, and gave off a homey sort of feeling. She did not have the time to dwell any longer, though, for it wasn't long before the door was opened.

"Hello," said the little girl appearing in the doorframe. She looked about five years old, and had a doll under her arm that wore a red, velvety dress matching hers.

"Hello," Andie said, nervously. She hadn't counted on any extended family.

"You have a nice dress."

"Thanks," Andie smiled. The dress she wore, of emerald crêpe de chine, was selected to suit the formal dinner with the Rosiers. She didn't know a lot about how muggles celebrated Christmas, so she could only hope she wasn't horribly overdressed. "You have a very lovely dress, yourself."

"Who are you?" the little girl continued. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers ."

"I'm Andromeda."

"That's a funny name."

"I know right," Andie grinned. "Most people call me Andie. What's your name?"

"Emily. Are you a stranger?"

"I'm not really. I'm looking for Ted, do you know if he's here?"

"He's my cousin," the little girl beamed widely, taking away Andie's doubts on whether she had the right address. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Yes," she chuckled. "Can you fetch him for me?"

"Okay," Emily nodded after a moment of slight hesitation, turned on her brightly polished moccasins, and ran down the hallway. She soon returned dragging along a surprised-looking Ted.

"I hadn't heard the doorbell!" Ted exclaimed upon seeing her, letting go of Emily's hand to pull Andie inside and embrace her. "You look marvellous," he beamed, taking in her appearance. It was in bright contrast with Ted's knitted, blue Christmas sweater.

"Way overdressed," Andie murmured, blushing slightly. She wished she would have asked him about the dress code beforehand. "I hope your family won't think me a snob."

"No one in their right minds could think that about you," he laughed.

"Are you going to kiss?" Emily enquired curiously, watching them from the doorframe.

Ted glanced from Andie to Emily and back with a look of pretended doubt, as if considering his options. "You know," he then said mock-pensively, "I think we might. A really long and wet kiss."

"Eww!" Emily exclaimed, displaying a look of horror before she ran off in the direction of the living room. "I'll tell Mummy!"

"She's a sweet girl," Andie smiled once they both finished laughing. "I didn't know your whole family was going to be here."

"To be honest I didn't dare think you'd really show up," Ted admitted, cupping her face before he kissed her.

"Neither did I. The occasion suddenly presented itself. I have a few hours."

"All right then, Cinderella," he grinned, taking her coat and putting it aside. "Let's introduce you to the large and chaotic clan that call themselves the Tonks family."

"Who's Cinderalle?"

"A muggle fairytale. Something with a princess and a glass slipper. I'll explain some other time. Come on."

Taking Ted's hand, Andie followed him inside the living room. A group of intimidating size awaited her. Whilst Ted did not have any siblings, he surely had a big family. She vaguely remembered him telling her his father was one of eight.

Luckily the conversation only stilled for a moment, and people pretended not to stare when the young couple made their way towards the kitchen. At the sink stood a small woman with red brown hair busily stirring a large pan of soup. Even from a sideway glance it was obvious how much she looked like Ted; the same nose and cheekbones, and the same concentrated frown.

"Mum," Ted said, pausing until she turned to notice. He swallowed, appearing nervous. "She's here."

The woman turned around, taking a moment to step out of her concentration. And then a lightning smile spread over her features as she set eyes on Andie.

"Goodness!" she exclaimed, hurrying over to take Andie's hands. "We meet at last! From the many good things Ted told me I was starting to believe you weren't real," she chuckled.

"I am sure real, Mrs Tonks," Andie replied, smiling a little awkwardly. She wasn't used to mothers being this enthusiastic at all.

"I can tell," Mrs Tonks chuckled. "You're very welcome, dear. Can you stay and dine with us? Ted mentioned it might be.. difficult for you to visit us."

"Yes. But not impossible, fortunately. I'd love to dine with you all, Ma'am."

"And she's polite too," Mrs Tonks beamed with a glance towards Ted. "She's definitely a keeper, this girl!"

"That's what I said," Ted grinned. "Where did Dad go?"

"He just went out with some of the men to see uncle Jack's new car, but I expect he'll be right in. Why don't you go and introduce Andromeda to everyone inside? Dinner will be ready in about ten."

"Sounds like a plan," Ted beamed happily, clearly glad the first meeting between his mother and fiancée was going well.

Within the next ten minutes Andie was introduced to about twenty of Ted's relatives, hoping she would at least remember half of their names. They were all muggles. Not muggleborn, but actual muggles. She kept worrying she said something wrong, or that they thought her dress was too pretentious. But overall they were all rather friendly, and clearly nothing like her own family. Christmas with the Tonks family was a world of difference in compare to what Andie was used to. It was warm and chaotic, with small groups of people talking and laughing. Ted's younger cousins were running about the house, sometimes disappearing into the garden to play outside. A delicious aroma came from the kitchen, heightening everyone's appetite, and Andie was passed a glass of wine.

"There's my dad," Ted said when three men entered the living room. He didn't need to point out which of the three was his father; the resemblance was striking. Ted shared a number of prominent features with his mother, but his overall good-natured demeanour he clearly got from his father.

"Hey, Dad!" he called over the noise, "look who's here!"

Mr Tonks and the two men approached absent-mindedly. They were still engaged in conversation about something unfamiliar. 'Alfa Romeo' sounded like some sort of spell, but that wasn't very likely considering their muggle status.

"Who's.." Mr Tonks started in response to Ted, stopping in mid-sentence when he noticed Andie.

"Ah, so here she is!" he beamed, shaking her hand enthusiastically. "What a lovely surprise! And it's about time, too, Ted's driving us mad with all his talk about you," he chuckled. "I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the house?"

"No, it was quite easy," Andie beamed. The wine was making her feel less on edge, and the family's enthusiasm quickly made her let go of her shyness. "I'm glad to finally meet you and Mrs Tonks."

Somehow she just blended in; as if she had always been part of the family. Andie was not very talkative, but she very much enjoyed sitting next to Ted when dinner was served, and listening to all the conversations going on around them. It wasn't awkward at all. The only enemy was the clock; time was ticking much too fast. They had barely finished dessert when she couldn't postpone going to Evan's house any longer.

"I'm sorry you need to leave so soon, dear," Mrs Tonks said when Andie came into the kitchen to say goodbye.

"I'm sorry too," Andie smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for dinner. It was lovely."

"Well, I hope to see you again very soon."

Andie nodded and went to head back to Ted in the living room.

"Andromeda?"

"Yes?" she turned expectantly.

"I don't mean to pry," Mrs Tonks said hesitantly, "but Ted told me a thing or two about your family. He mentioned they're rather.. traditional wizards. And how they wouldn't accept your relationship with my son."

"It has nothing to do with Ted in person," Andie said quickly.

"I know, that's quite all right. I just mean to say you'd always be welcome here. No matter what happens."

"That's very sweet, Mrs Tonks."

"I mean it. We've never seen Ted this happy before."

"Are you all talking about me again?"

Both women turned around to see Ted standing in the doorway, smiling amusedly.

"Of course," Andie grinned. "We were just summing up all of your flaws."

"Ouch, the great lot of them!" he laughed. "Are you ready to leave? I know an empty spot nearby you can apparate safely. I'll walk you there."

Goodbyes were exchanged, bringing the end of the night much too quickly. Hand in hand the young couple made their way outside to the intended spot for Andie to disapparate. In a few moments she would find herself amidst the Rosiers, playing again the role of the young woman whose life she wasn't intending to lead.

"Your family is so nice," she said when they came to a halt on a deserted parking lot. "It was like I've known them forever."

"I told you they'd be fond of you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"I wish I didn't need to go," she sighed, her arms naturally finding their way around his neck.

"Then stay," he suggested, kissing her deeply.

"Ted.."

"I mean it!" he pressed on excitedly. "Mum and dad would be okay with it. You could just not go back!"

Caught in the warm and peaceful feeling of Christmas, it seemed a perfect idea. She could openly be with Ted, and they could stay with his family. But the other side of it was present too. "I wish I could. But my sisters..."

"What about them? Bellatrix is never going to come around about us. If you're going to wait for that you could wait forever."

"But Cissy," she said quietly.

Ted's face fell when her excuses made it obvious; tonight was not the night.

"Ted I'm sorry," she kissed him, their breath coming out in clouds in the cold night's air. "I'm a coward."

"No you're not," he said persistently. "You're stronger than anyone. You just need to pluck up the courage to do this."

"If I ever will in the next hundred years," she sniffed. How hard could it really be? To head back home with Ted ,and stay there. Harder than she thought. And she just wasn't ready.

"You will," he assured her. "I'll wait for you. And if she wants to your little sister could come with us."

"You're sweet," Andie smiled sadly. "Cissy would never do that. And they would never let her. But thank you, for saying that."

"I've got something for you. A Christmas present."

"Oh?" Andie cheered up, curiosity getting the better of her.

Wordlessly, he handed her a small box.

"Is it what I think it is?" she whispered, carefully unwrapping the gift. It was quite a chore; her hands were freezing.

"Probably," he chuckled. "I saved up some and.. here it is."

"The old one was perfect too," she said softly, opening the box to reveal a ring. It was small and silver with a single gemstone in the middle, sparkling in the darkness.

"All right, I'll take this one back to the store then," he teased her.

"Oh, no!" she laughed, burying her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to disappoint him. "I don't deserve it. Or you."

"Don't say that," Ted said quietly, the atmosphere changing as there was a dead serious ring to the words she spoke. "I don't want to hear you say that."

They stood like that in the moonlight, precious seconds ticking by. Andie knew she couldn't stay much longer; already she was pushing her luck.

"Help me stay, then," she whispered, letting him put the ring on her finger. She'd have to take it off in a minute, before she faced Evan, but the short moment was already worth it. "Or make me," she grimaced. Life would be so much easier if she could let someone else make decisions for her.

"I can't do that, Andie," he kissed her forehead and let go of her. "It's your decision. You'll know when it's time. I'll be here when you do."

Without Ted's arms around her, the icy cold was even worse. It chilled her to the bone. She was going to need all of her focus to make sure she wouldn't splinch herself when apparating.

"Soon," she promised with one more kiss, literally pulling herself from him as she turned on the spot and watched Ted and the parking lot fade away, until the Rosier Manor doomed up before her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Are you familiar with the myth of Andromeda?" Bella enquired. It was one of those rare evenings on which she played the benevolent hostess. She had invited her sisters over, and Evan's presence –with the wedding steadily approaching- had been inevitable. It was high summer; even the late hours didn't fade the traces of heat the day's burning sun had left. They dined in the garden, something their parents would never do. Druella was much too attached to the Victorian dining hall; the idea of eating elsewhere must sound outrageous to her.

"I don't believe I am," Evan said. The house elf kept refilling their glasses of wine, up to the point none of them were very clear-headed anymore -except Cissy- who drank Cherry Pops-. Just now Evan had started making rather drunk remarks about the stars, and about being glad to marry one.

"Aha!" Bella chuckled. "My sister is more than a constellation, you see. Your bride-to-be's name comes from a very interesting mythological tale."

"Enlighten me, then," Evan suggested.

"Why, she was a princess, of course," Bella started. "Known for her great beauty and kind spirit. And she had many suitors. But she grew up in a country that was being ravaged by storms. Her father, King Cepheus, in the end couldn't see a different solution than to sacrifice his daughter in order to make peace."

"This is all very interesting, Bella," Andie said, uncomfortably.

"- And so they chained her, naked, to a rock."

"Why don't we ring for dessert?" Andie attempted, once more, to distract the conversation. To no avail; her sister continued undisturbed.

"And the idea was for the sea monster to have her. Only she was saved, just in time. By Perseus."

"I see," Evan said smugly. "Perseus. So that is always Andromeda's destiny, to marry the prince. I'm right on track, then."

"I would say that depends," Bella grinned. "On one's definition of both the prince _and _the sea monster." She threw Andie an amused glance, and made her feel once more how joint they were as sisters. They had never been closer than they were now, supposedly both burdened with the expectations of marriage. But in the same time Andie didn't think she could ever feel further from her sister. Every word or smile hinting towards conspiracy of their sisterhood was painful, for hers was full of betrayal.

"So I'm the sea monster now?" Evan frowned.

"I wouldn't take offense if I were you," Rodolphus grinned. "In Bella's eyes every man is a sea monster."

"Perhaps," Bella smirked. "Except Andie and I would never let ourselves be sacrificed." She stood up, then, and made her way towards the kitchens to see if the elves had dessert prepared.

Andie was having a hard time since the start of the summer. With NEWT-exams done and therefore her Hogwarts graduation complete, seeing Ted was no longer a regular option. Her chances to see him were reduced to a bare minimum, and they were both waiting for her to take things to the next level. Courage was lacking her, while the date of her and Evan's wedding was steadily approaching. A few times they had managed to meet up at the pub Ted had proposed to her. She went well-prepared, changing her appearance or wearing dark cloaks to cover herself. Each time when the initial thrill of reunion passed, she could see the disappointment in his eyes- knowing once more she was still not ready to leave her family.

She wasn't sure what was holding her back. Whether it was the fear of what they would do to her once she turned her back on them. Or whether it was her love for them, combined with apprehension of the unknown. What she did know, was that Ted was patient, and for that she was ever so grateful.

When the occasion finally presented itself, it was still unexpected. All the waiting and doubting didn't make it less of a shock when it came, and left Andie no choice. She acted of her own accord, the decision suddenly so easily made.

They were all staying at the Lestrange Manor again, and Andie was just leaving Cissy's room there. The two had spent some time gossiping about the girls in Cissy's year, when eventually the younger girl had fallen asleep. Andie tiptoed out of the room so as not to wake her, and went in search of her eldest sister to say goodnight.

Bella and Rodolphus stood in the hallway near the front entrance, putting on black cloaks and carrying masks- leaving little doubt on what was going on.

"Are you going somewhere?" Andie enquired. She knew she shouldn't pry in their business, but still she couldn't help herself.

"Yes, we just got a tip," Bella nodded, waiting for the house elf to fasten her boots. "We'll be a while, don't wait up."

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," Rodolphus said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just curious," Andie said quietly. "Be careful."

Quickly she went around the corner with the thought of fetching some warm milk before bed. On her way to the kitchens, though, something made her pause. Something stronger than herself- a sudden insatiable curiosity. Eavesdropping didn't sound right, although that was –of course- what it was.

"Where did He say it was?" she heard Rodolphus enquire.

"A pub. Not far from Diagon Alley, but it's nothing you would know," Bella snorted. "Apparently it's popular amongst mudbloods."

"And they host their secret meetings there?"

"Clearly. According to the source they call themselves 'the Order of the Phoenix'", Bella laughed. "And supposedly there are more than a few students involved. As well as Hogwarts teachers. Have you ever heard of anything more pretentious?"

The sounds of their laughter faded when they walked out the door. Andie didn't need to think twice. The pub near Diagon Alley. Ted. And Ted's friends. She had no way of knowing whether he was there, but he went there a lot, and so did his friends. The kind faces of Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley showed up in her mind. Even if Ted wouldn't be there, too much was at stake for her to let this pass. And she would never forgive herself later on if something happened to him or his friends.

When she was certain Bella and Rodolphus had gone, she ran upstairs. There wasn't any time to pack her belongings, but she had to make sure Cissy was still asleep.

The younger girl was in the same position she had fallen asleep in a while ago. She looked so beautiful in slumber; her blond hair fanned about her, her face completely relaxed. Andie hoped her sister's dreams were better than the reality she would wake up to. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Cissy's forehead.

"What time is it?" Cissy murmured, stirring slightly.

"It's late," Andie whispered, tucking her in under a warm blanket. "You should go back to sleep."

Cissy murmured something incoherent, turned on her side, and fell right back asleep. Andie watched her for a moment; knowing very well this might be the last time she laid eyes on her sister. She briefly recalled Ted's offer for her to bring Cissy along, but she knew it was a terrible idea. Provided she would be able to convince Cissy to come with her, the family would never allow it. They would hunt them down just as long until they would have their beloved princess back. Andie was convinced they would not be so persistent when it came to her own departure. If she left the family behind of her own free will, she did not doubt she would be disowned immediately. Aunt Walburga had once shown them how she blasted the black sheep right off the family tree, not caring just how closely related they were.

Once she was certain Cissy slept deeply enough not to notice her leaving, Andie left the room without another look back. She hurried down the stairs and donned her cloak, before she went out the door to the manor's apparition area.

It was a blood bath by the time she got there. By the looks of it, Bella and Rodolphus were not the only Death Eaters at work. There were other familiar figures. She recognised them even under masks and cloaks; supposed childhood friends she would know anywhere. While they had once been a tightly-knit group, tied by Pureblood indoctrination, she was now nothing but ashamed to know them.

Many pairs were duelling; coloured sparks of magic flew back and forth across the pub. Whilst Andie knew the place only packed full of people and wizard bands playing loudly, the only sounds to be heard now were curses sent and people screaming in pain. The worst appeared to be going on in the back.

Ted had told her a thing or two about these secret meetings him and his friends sometimes attended. It was supposedly a rebellion group steadily increasing in number. She had advised him against going; they had almost ended up arguing about it. Strange, perhaps, since she wholeheartedly supported the idea of such a rebellion. But not with her Ted taking an active role, bringing him in yet more danger than he was already in due to his relationship with her.

While she crept towards the back entrance and the few storage rooms the pub allowed the group to use for their meetings, she tried to form a plan. As odd as it was; she remained unnoticed. The battle was in the heat of the moment so much someone alone no longer stood out. She was shaken out of her hesitation by a red-haired girl on the floor, clearly in pain.

"Are you all right?" Andie crouched down by her, somewhat absent-mindedly. She kept looking over her shoulder for signs of her sister or Rodolphus.

The girl nodded vigorously, attempting to sit up. "Only got hit by a few minor curses. Arthur- is Arthur all right?" she clutched Andie's outstretched hand. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him yet. I'm sure he's all right," Andie assured her. Judging by the description and her enquiry after Arthur, this had to be Molly- his wife. She had met Arthur, and Ted often talked about his friends, so she knew the Weasleys from his tales. They had eloped, too, which he thought highly inspiring. He had also told her, that the Weasleys were expecting their second baby. A glance towards Molly' rounded belly confirmed that.

"We need to get you out of here," Andie decided, starting to help Molly up. She had a rather impressive head wound, and she didn't even dare think about the damage that could have been done to the unborn baby. "It's not safe. Come on."

Once the pair of them had made it outside, Andie installed Molly in a quiet spot towards the back- not far from the spot Ted had proposed to her. There was no time to dwell on that now, though. Ted was likely in peril. It didn't seem a good idea to leave Molly alone in this state, but she had to find Ted and the others to make sure they would be all right. And, inevitably, she would find Bella.

"Do you think you'll be all right here for a few minutes?" she enquired, crouching by Molly. She looked barely conscious, and the bleeding hadn't stopped.

When Molly nodded, Andie squeezed her hand. If something happened to this woman and her baby, she'd never be able to forgive herself. Maybe if she could have stopped Bella and Rodolphus at home, things would have never gotten out of hand like this.

She had barely gotten back inside, when she recognised the unmistakeable sound of her sister's laughter. All she needed to do was follow that, and then she stood eye to eye with her. For so long she had justified her sister's behaviour, tried to find excuses and reasoning, but she had never stopped loving her. Now of all times, when she recognised the victim at Bella's feet to be Ted, she wished she could hate her sister.

"You!" Bella shrieked when she saw her. In shock, her wand left its focus and Ted was relieved from the Cruciatus Curse. "_Still_?!"

"Yes," Andie breathed, her hand clutched tightly around her wand. Ted wasn't moving. She had to know if he was only unconscious. Her concern for him provided her with newfound strength."Get away from him, Bella."

"Or what?" Bella laughed coldly. "_Or what?! _Are you suddenly a member of this lot, too? Is that where you're sneaking off to, along with your pathetic Mudblood boyfriend?! Don't make me laugh, Andie!" she clutched her side, but she appeared in pain more than anything else.

"I'm marrying him," Andie said quietly, but bravely. She had expected to feel very different. More afraid. Now that it came to it, it was different. There were already victims, and she knew now that she would be able to handle it.

"You mean what's left of him," Bella laughed again, but it wasn't her usual laugh. She wasn't enjoying this, either. There was a darkness in her eyes, but those pools held depths unseen to others. Andie knew those depths. She knew her sister better than anyone.

"Ted's alive." He had to be. Or this was all for nothing.

"He won't be when I'm through with him."

"You'll have to get past me, first."

Both sisters raised their wands in the same time. Enemies now, more than anything else.

"_Crucio!"_

"Expelliarmus!"

Andie was nowhere near as experienced or as vicious in duelling as her sister. Bella's curse hit her square in the chest, and the pain she felt was unbearable. It now made sense why people ended up in Azkaban for using Unforgiveable Curses. Every nerve ending, from her toes to the top of her head, felt on fire, stretched, burning. She lost track of her surroundings, and her own screams sounded distant, like an echo. Someone else's. It had to stop, no matter how.

It did stop, very suddenly. She was laying on her back, trying to register what was going on. She wouldn't have the strength to defend herself against another Cruciatus curse, or a killing curse.

The vague sound of footsteps came, and agitated voices. And Bella's face, hovering over her. She was panting, too.

"Bella, come on!" shouted someone, the sound coming from far away. A man. Possibly Rodolphus. "The Aurors are coming!"

"Do it, then." Andie's lips formed the words, although they came out incoherent. "Kill me."

Not responding to the calls or the sounds of disapparition of the other Death Eaters, Bella continued to stare at her. She was clutching her wand with both hands.

Andie was blinking hard, the aftermath of the strongly cast torture curse was almost too much- unconsciousness was beckoning. She needed to stay awake.

Nothing happened. Time was drawing out, and she had expected an _Avada Kedavra _by now. Her sister's grudge wouldn't refrain from that. But Bella stood up, then. Andie still couldn't see clearly, but her hearing was returning. The footsteps were nearing. It would be over soon.

"You make sure you stay out of my way. If I ever lay eyes on you or that pathetic _mudblood _again, I will kill you both."

And with the signature loud _crack!_, she disapparated. Andie, left in a terrible state of confusion, finally managed to push herself up into a sitting position. Only later on, safely away from this scene of danger, would she grasp just how close to death she had been tonight. A wave of relief washed over her when a group of men carrying Ministry Auror badges came running in. The last thing she laid eyes on before she passed out was Ted's body across the room, ominously still.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Apologies for the delay in update; a nasty flu caught me off-guard. Let me know what you think on this chapter :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews up to this point; I appreciate all sorts of comments. They always inspire me to keep up writing. See you next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Andromeda? Can you hear us?"

Andie woke up to the sound of vaguely familiar voices. The first thing she noticed was her head pounding. She tried to open her eyes, but even the minor effort was too much.

"I think she's waking up."

"About time. I think you overdosed her on that Sleeping Draught, Molly."

"She looked like she needed it, after everything going on."

"Last night should have never happened. Professor Dumbledore was furious. We need to take more precautions. Stronger protection spells and all. No more public meetings."

Finally Andie managed to force her eyes open. She was immediately blinded by the bright light in the room, but curiosity got the better of her.

"Where am I?" she enquired, too unsettled to take everything in calmly. Ignoring her throbbing headache, she sat up.

"Hey, careful!" said the girl she recognised as Alice, Frank Longbottom's girlfriend. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No," Andie said, only then allowing her thoughts to roam back to the events preceding her waking up in this unknown place. "The pub. Death Eaters." Her face fell when it all came back to her. "Ted."

"He's fine," Molly assured her quickly with a smile. "He's downstairs with Arthur. Insisted to help him out getting rid of those garden gnomes. No matter what we do, they always come back."

"Molly, I doubt Andromeda really wants to hear about garden gnomes," Alice said with a small smile.

"It's all right," Andie said. "What else happened?" She recalled the Aurors coming in, and Molly being hurt before that. "You were hurt, too," she said, discovering in relief that Molly still looked pregnant.

"Perfectly fine," she beamed. "One of the Aurors healed the wound."

"And the baby?"

"Kicking non-stop to show his spirit," Molly chuckled, her eyes lighting up when the baby was mentioned. "A true Weasley!"

"We didn't want to risk going to St. Mungo's," Alice explained. "These days you never know who else is connected to You-Know-Who. Someone informed the Death Eaters of our meeting, too. "

"So where are we now?"

"The Burrow," Molly beamed. "Arthur and I just bought the place a few months ago. It needs a lot of work, supposedly that's why it was so reasonably-priced. But it's our own, and it's got enough space."

Andie nodded with a smile, although the movement of her head was rather painful. Ted was right, the Weasleys' future and family plans were inspiring. Which brought her to the realisation that her life with Ted was really about to start. She didn't have anywhere else to go. Which, come to think of it, was more than a little scary as well.

"We should rethink of where we do the meetings next time," Alice mused. "Anyway, how are _you _feeling? It looks like you hit your head pretty hard when she had you under that Cruciatus curse."

"I.. yes." The Cruciatus curse. Bella. "Just a bit of a head ache. Did any of the Death Eaters get caught?"

"Avery and Dolohov. They graduated along with Arthur and me last year," Molly said, looking disgusted. "But we just heard they got released after questioning at the Ministry."

"The Ministry's not what it used to be, either," Alice agreed. "You-Know-Who's got informants everywhere, and that's just getting worse and worse. Some time, they say, and he'll take over the Ministry altogether. Still, Frank and I start our Auror training after the summer," she grinned proudly. "We got accepted. The Auror Squad isn't likely to be infiltrated, and even if it is... we'll be on the right side, and see who else is."

"That's great you got accepted," Andie said, impressed. The teachers informing them about career options had let them know it was very difficult to get into the Auror programme. Everyone seemed to have ambitious future plans, illuminating the lack of her own. "So what time is it? Can I see Ted now?"

"I'll fetch him," Alice said. "He'll be relieved to hear you're finally awake; you slept around the clock!"

When Alice had left the room in search of Ted, Molly sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm glad you came to help us last night," she started. "A brave thing to do."

"I didn't do anything," Andie replied. "Except getting knocked out."

"It happens to everyone at some point," Molly assured her. "Ted's so happy you made the step. I know how hard it is."

"You and Arthur eloped, didn't you?"

"Yes," Molly smiled, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "Never regretted it."

The two girls ceased their conversation when Ted stormed into the room.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed, beaming so endearingly it made all Andie's worries disappear. "They kept nagging for me to get some air, and when I finally do you wake up!" He kissed her deeply, not in the least appearing aware of Molly's presence.

After responding to the kiss, Andie pulled away in slight embarrassment. "We're not alone."

"I'll give you guys a minute," Molly chuckled, heading for the door. "You're staying for lunch, won't you? I'll have it ready in half an hour."

"So how do you feel?" Ted enquired, giving Molly an absent-minded nod.

"How do _you _feel? I only recall you being unconscious. I thought you were..."

"I'm not," he said, leaning in to kiss a lone tear away that threatened to roll down her cheek. "I'm not. I'm fine. An ache here and there. Your sister's a fierce one," he grimaced.

"We knew that," she whispered.

"Yea..." Ted's face fell at her obvious misery, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Andie.. You don't know how happy you make me. I've been waiting for this forever." He cupped her face in his hand, until her eyes met his. "Weren't you?"

"Of course," she breathed, truthfully. "We can be together now." She leaned against him, his arms around her making her feel safer. He always had that effect on her. She was glad to see that hadn't changed, while everything else was so different. They hadn't changed.

"I know it's hard for you," he said softly, his fingers stroking her hair. "Without your family." His grip on her tightened when he could feel her trembling. "But I'll take care of you, Andie. I love you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder to hide those stupid, treacherous tears she didn't want to spill. She didn't want to be sad.

"Don't be," Ted breathed into her hair. "Don't ever be."

They sat like that for a while. Not, perhaps, as joyous as they had imagined to be at the moment leading up to the rest of their shared lives together. Andie was not at all without joy, but she kept reliving the previous night, and the look on Bella's face.

On Molly's request, they stayed for lunch and took a tour around the rest of the house Molly and Arthur had named 'The Burrow'. It was all very homey, and bore obvious signs of the Weasleys' two year old son, Bill. Although it was a hundred percent different from the houses Andie was used to visiting, she felt right at home. Still, she was glad when they could say goodbye and parted their ways. She felt restless, being here. As friendly as Ted's friends were, she was too unsettled to truly enjoy their company at present.

"What will your parents think?" Andie whispered once they were outside. They had apparated from the Burrow to a secluded spot in the park near Ted's house, and walked the last bit from there.

"I filled them in on most things," he replied. "Sent an owl last night to let them know we were all right, and spending the night at Arthur's."

"But for me to be staying there... and for who knows how long?"

"Not too long, hopefully," Ted grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Only until the wedding. We need to set a date for that, you know."

"I know," she smiled, relishing in the fact that 'the wedding' would now be a realistic concept rather than a distant dream. Imagining that day made it easier to distract herself from the previous night's events.

"I'd say somewhere in the near future. Ideally we'd have our own place by then. But I really need a job. A _real _job, not just a weekend job at my dad's work."

"You'll find something, we only just left school" she assured him. Even finding a job was hard these days when you weren't at least half-blood. The Dark Lord's influence was rising every day.

"You'd think it wouldn't be so hard to make enough to get us a decent roof over our heads," he snorted. His mood lighted up visibly, though, when they reached his parents' house. "Here we are. Your new home."

Andie smiled, recalling the happy Christmas she had celebrated in this house. She looked forward to seeing Ted's parents again, but she was nervous too. Living somewhere was very different from making a one-time good impression.

Anxiously, she waited for Ted to open the door and lead the way inside. They found his parents in the living room, setting the table for dinner.

"Care to set the table for four?" Ted grinned as they looked up as the door closed behind them.  
The response was immediate. Both Mr and Mrs Tonks took a moment to see what was going on, and then flung themselves at their son.

"We were _so _worried!" Mrs Tonks exclaimed. "When you didn't come home! And with all that danger going on!"

"I sent word!" Ted protested feebly, trying to get out of his mother's grip.

"Let the boy breathe, Irene," Mr Tonks interfered, having released his son after the first embarrassing moment.

"Right." Mrs Tonks finally took a step back to give Ted some space. It was only then that she noticed Andie standing by the door, feeling rather like the third wheel.

"I don't mean to intrude," Andie said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs Tonks shook her head. When a smile broke through on her features, she suddenly looked years younger. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Andie said after a moment's thoughts. "Strange... but good."

"We're glad you've made the step, dear," she smiled, taking Andie's hands and squeezing them gently.

Andie glanced towards Ted, who beamed in encouragement. "It was only ever a matter of time."

"We hope you'll feel right at home," Mr Tonks said.

"We are rather tired," Ted hinted, then.

"Of course!" Mrs Tonks nodded. "I'm sure you'll want to wash up and change before dinner. Let's show Andie her room."

At this, both Ted and Andie exchanged a rather puzzled expression. But Ted's mother had already started climbing the stairs, so they had little choice but to follow her.

"I thought the guest room," she continued once they had reached upstairs. "Except it won't be a guest room now, of course," she smiled. "It's all yours."

Andie followed her into the appointed room. It looked cosy enough, yet simple. Wooden nightstands brightened up with fresh flowers, a wardrobe and desk made of the same wood, and a single bed right by the window.

"It looks wonderful..." Andie started.

"But Mum," Ted said, frowning. "We're engaged, you know.."

"Exactly!" Mrs Tonks beamed. "And until you're properly married, Andromeda will have her own room." She turned to Andie with a slightly apologetic expression. "We are rather old-fashioned, dear."

"That's fine, and the room is lovely," Andie quickly replied, forcing a smile. She was more than grateful at the Ted's parents' hospitality, but she couldn't ignore the twitch of disappointment she felt.

"I'll head back down to finish up dinner, then," Mrs Tonks said. "Ted can show you around the rest of the house, and you'll find most things you need in the wardrobe or in the bathroom."

"Old-fashioned, my arse," Ted murmured when his mother had gone downstairs. "Medieval is more like it."

"It's still an improvement from where we were," she reminded him, not wanting to start by speaking ill of her prospective parents-in-law.

"Very true," Ted agreed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "So, the grand tour? Or do you want to rest first?"

"No, the tour is fine," she smiled. "Show me my new home."

Getting to know the house, followed by enjoying Mrs Tonks's lovely dinner, was a very welcome distraction. For a few hours Andie managed to enjoy the feeling of having Ted around without having to look over her shoulder constantly. She enjoyed talking to his parents, who made her feel as if she had always been part of the family.

By the time she had retreated to her room to go to bed, everything she was trying to forget came back to her. There was a certain emptiness, like she was still waiting for something that hadn't happened yet. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but nothing happening was more than alarming. Furious letters or attacks, Death Eaters coming after her... It couldn't really be this easy. For her to leave the house and be forgotten.

She was just about to scold herself for ruminating over all possible worst-case scenarios when the door creaked, betraying it being opened.

"Hey," Ted whispered, entering the room while he closed the door neatly behind him. "I wasn't sure if you'd be asleep yet."

"I'm not," she assured him. "Should you be here? Your parents.."

"Are asleep. Don't you hear them snoring?" he grinned. "Trust me, you could put a brass band next to their bed and they wouldn't wake."

She smiled vaguely and moved over to the side when he approached the bed. "I don't want to be ungrateful."

"Care to show me how grateful you are?" he chuckled as he got into the narrow bed. It was a tight fit, but they were too in love to care. He cupped her face to kiss her in the way they had both longed for.

"Good enough for you?" she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"For now." He pulled her to him as they entwined their bodies closely, covered snugly under the blankets. "Have I mentioned how happy I am you're finally here?"

"Only about a hundred times," she laughed softly.

They caught up in their kisses for a while, and Andie allowed Ted's arms to provide her with a sense of safety she feared was false.

"I'm afraid," she whispered finally.

"We don't have to do it tonight," Ted said, his face quickly changing to a more serious expression when he figured their making out was not what she was on about.

"What if they burn the house down while we sleep?" she went on, ignoring his earlier remark. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you or your parents because of me."

"Andie, darling.."

"They could do that, you know! They wouldn't back away just because I'm their sister and daughter. On the contrary, that'll only make it worse."

"The house is under a great amount of protective charms. My friends all know what's going on, too, they'll keep an eye out. I'm not afraid."

It wasn't until he wiped a tear from her cheek that she noticed she was crying. "They'll attack us in our sleep. Or when we go outside, at an unexpected moment. They're stronger than us, Ted, and your parents don't have wands. They won't be able to defend themselves."

"Shh, you don't need to think about all that right now." Ted pulled her close and embraced her tightly, taking her to lay back down. She complied, albeit reluctantly.

"You need sleep," he whispered into her hair, his fingers running up and down her back to soothe her. "Things will look different in the morning. Look at how far we've got. We won. We're together now."

She clung to him as if her life depended on it. Even when she was so tired it felt all her tears were used up, she didn't let go of him. His words, spoken gently and well-meant, did little to put her at ease. They were, indeed, together now. But a new question formed in the back of her mind. One that was all the more disturbing: _For how long? _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Andie's first weeks in the Tonks household were full of the new impressions adjusting to Muggle life brought along. In Ted's mother she found an amenable companion, and a gentle friend. With admirable patience Mrs Tonks explained to her all the necessities and customs that came with running a household without magic. Andie, intent on fitting in, regularly set her wand aside to learn to cook and clean with just her hands. It proved to be more than a challenge. She was rubbish at first- burning any attempt at a cake or a meal, and ruining Ted's white shirts in the laundry-, but as the universal words say: 'practise makes perfect'. Or nearly perfect, anyway. After just a few weeks she produced a cake that Ted announced to be 'more than just edible'. Her first 'edible' meal, which followed swiftly, was celebrated with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of white wine to go with it. She felt proud of her accomplishments, finding joy and a sense of fulfilment in learning new things.

As much as she learned to enjoy the day-to-day life, it wasn't enough to stop her nightmares. Everything she worked so hard to forget during the day, came back to her at night. No night had passed without her hearing Bellatrix's coldblooded laughter as she cast the Cruciatus Curse. What made things even worse was the continued absence of threats or attacks. While in itself that could be considered a good thing, it made Andie feel restless. She hardly dared to go outside in those first few weeks, always looking over her shoulder and keeping her wand at the ready in the case of an unforeseen attack. If it weren't for Ted's mother, she feared she would have never set foot outside the door again. How ironic that Mrs Tonks, without a wand or any other means to go against magic, coaxed her into leaving the house. She stated a life in fear was no life at all, and she was very much right. Andie's resistance slowly wore off and she allowed Mrs Tonks to show her around the neighbourhood. A date for the wedding set in two months time gave her an extra reason. And besides; which girl wouldn't brighten up at the prospect of wedding shopping and designing invitations?

"Andie, your dinners improve every day, this lasagne competes with Irene's!" Mr Tonks said contently, starting on his third helping.

"Thanks," Andie beamed proudly, bearing in mind that his compliment was slightly exaggerated. She was pleased nonetheless. She loved that she had actually reached the stage where she could be of use in the household, rather than just be a nuisance with her clumsiness. Mrs Tonks was rather busy these days, so she benefitted of the extra pair of hands too. She was currently nursing Ted's sick grandmother on the other side of the country.

Helping herself to a second plateful, Andie glanced towards Ted. He had come home appearing rather gloomy today. "Do you want some more lasagne, Ted?"

"No thanks, babe," he sighed. "Not really hungry tonight."

"Every thing all right, son?" Mr Tonks enquired. "How were things at the Ministry today?"

So far Ted had been rather unlucky when it came to finding a job. It was rather demotivating, especially since his NEWT-results had been better than he had anticipated. He wasn't the only one with trouble finding work, though. The war made demand decrease sharply. In the end he and some other boys from their year had accepted an internship at various Ministry of Magic offices. Unpaid, but it provided them with work experience and an inside chance once a vacancy would come up.

Ted shook his head in discontent. "They gave Greengrass that job."

"No way!" Andie exclaimed. "They said you were next in line when something came up!"

"Yea, but Greengrass is Pureblood, isn't he?" Ted leaned back in his chair, staring at the wall angrily.

Andie and Mr Tonks exchanged a worried look.

"Do you really think that's the reason?" Mr Tonks enquired. "That's.."

"Racism," Andie agreed quietly. "I wouldn't put it past the Ministry those days. It's not exactly living up to our expectations, is it?"

"I might as well quit," Ted murmured. "Working for free. I bet they're laughing their ass off. I must be mad."

"Don't say that," Andie said. "We thought it could be an investment."

"Some investment," Ted snorted.

"My offer still stands, too, you know," Mr Tonks said. He had offered Ted a job at the company he worked for. Ted had worked there for several years during the holidays, and they would be glad to have him back.

"I know. Thanks, dad. I'll think about it, okay? I need some air."

After he left to go outside, Andie stood up to start clearing the table. "I know he's really glad you offered him that job," she told Mr Tonks. "It's just not.."

"What he wants," Mr Tonks nodded. "I get that. Do you really think him being… 'muggleborn' is why he didn't get that job?"

"I wish I could say no to that," Andie said. She started on the dishes, remembering everything Bella had predicted concerning the changes the Dark Lord intended to make it all the harder for muggleborns to be part of wizard society.

Ted came home about an hour later, still not at all his usual, cheery self. He went straight to his room and stayed there all evening. Andie gave him some space at first, but when Mr Tonks had gone to bed she went up to see how he was doing.

"Can I cheer you up?" she enquired, climbing next to him on the bed. His room was the attic room, and about every inch of the wall was covered with posters of Ted's favourite Quidditch teams and rock bands.

"Not really," he said, tossing a golden snitch back and forth.

"I finished the invitations today," she said in an attempt to draw more of a response from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "We can start sending them out by the end of this week."

He nodded absent-mindedly. Usually he was more than enthusiastic when she mentioned any part of the wedding.

"Are you sure you still want to marry an unemployed man?"

"You're not unemployed," she reminded him, frowning at his pessimism.

"Unpaid, that's just as bad. And unemployed soon too, by the looks of it."

"Don't be silly," she attempted to cheer him up. "You've got your dad's job offer. You won't even need to apply. You made a great impression!"

"I thought I made a great impression at the Ministry, too," he sighed, finally responding to her embrace. "I hate the war. It keeps getting worse. What's next? Maybe they'll close down the shops for muggleborns. And the hospital."

"They wouldn't do that," Andie said weakly. Much more things she had never thought would happen, happened anyway.

"I guess I'll accept that job at my dad's office. But it's a step down, Andie. We wanted a life in the wizarding world, remember?"

"We need money to get our own place," she reminded him with a smile. She rolled on top of him and caressed the hair from his face. "So we can start our own family. Who cares what currency it is?"

"I care," he murmured, clearly distracted by her attentions. He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer.

"So you'll accept the job, and in the mean time you keep applying to jobs you want more," she whispered, breathless from their kisses.

There were often times now when she thought their intention to wait for the wedding night was pointless. She was here now, and he worked so hard to make her happy; why wouldn't she reward him with what they both clearly wanted? Every time she was about to tell Ted she didn't want to wait anymore, there was a little voice in the back of her head reminding her of the traditional morals and values she was indoctrinated with. Part of her wanted to discard all that and focus on her new life. And the other part of her wanted to show at least to herself she wasn't the slut her family now must think she was. Not that the 'proper Pureblood girls' her mother always set as an example were all so well-behaved. More than one wedding had been rushed forward, with a baby being born after seven or eight months. Her parents had always looked down on that, and Andie had shared Narcissa's romantic views about the first time happening during the wedding night. It was important to her, for some reason, to stick to this old-fashioned plan. And she was more than grateful that Ted, as impatient as he was, respected her even when she didn't fully understand herself.

Even so, this did not mean they weren't often tempted. Almost every night when his parents were asleep, he came to her room. More than once they got carried away. It was a fun game, in which they couldn't help but test each other's boundaries. Only the stopping point got prolonged every time, nearing the point they wouldn't be able to.

"I'll do that," he agreed, breathing hard when she laid on top of him. "But that job was important to me. I wanted to show I'm a real wizard."

"You don't need a job to do that. Of course you're a wizard. A job at your dad's won't change anything."

"Of course it does." His face fell and he pushed her off him, gently. "It changes everything."

Although it took a while for his mood to improve, Ted did accept the job. And when he started it wasn't long until he was back to his old, positive self. He loved the work, got along with his colleagues, and it made him feel useful, which was just what he needed.

"It's great doing something you're actually good at, you know?" he said one morning, munching on the waffles Andie had cooked for breakfast. He was so enthusiastic he always wanted to start work early. Andie got up the same time so they could spend some time together before his parents came downstairs.

"Yes," she smiled, amusedly listening to all his stories while she made his lunch. She was glad to see Ted happy again. She couldn't stand it when he was sad, especially when the sadness was caused by something bigger than them. Something she couldn't solve for him.

"Are there any more waffles?"

"Coming right up," she laughed. "I'll just get the mail, I think that's the newspaper."

The owl that brought them the _Daily Prophet _and other mail tapped its beak impatiently on the window. Andie quickly let it in and dropped the money in the little bag around its leg. Although the censorship made sure there was hardly any _real _news in the _Prophet,_ she couldn't help but be anxious each time it was delivered. Throughout the past few weeks it had sometimes provided her with snippets of news about her family and everyone she used to be close to. Two weeks after she had left, the Society Page had announced Evan Rosier's engagement to Violet Parkinson. So he had forgotten her quickly and easily. Just like her family had. Still there was no word from them. The gossip in the newspapers and _Witch Weekly _had written about her eloping with a muggleborn boy, but no one from her family had responded to that or been pointed out to be a source. As little as she liked to admit it, it hurt her deeply. To know that the people she loved would just let her go without a second thought. If she and Ted would have children, she would make sure they knew nothing they could do would stop her love for them.

"Can you just hand me the sports page?" Ted enquired from the kitchen. "I need to see how the Harpies did in their match last weekend."

"Sure. Who cares about news when there's Quidditch?" she grinned, taking the mail back to the kitchen. She scanned the _Prophet's _front page- full of unimportant news- and flipped through it to find the sports page.

"Hey, Quidditch _is _news," Ted protested.

"I'm sure it's-" Andie stopped in her tracks when she removed the sports, her eye falling on what came next: the society page. An almost page-filling picture of her youngest sister beamed up at her. She was standing in front of the fountain in the garden of the Black estate. By her side stood none other than Lucius Malfoy.

_As we settle down and prepare for a cold winter, the most heart-warming news has reached us today! Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy have just confirmed the ongoing rumours by officially announcing their engagement. Rita Skeeter, junior correspondent, met up with the young couple to share in their joy.  
Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy's only son and heir to the impressive Malfoy fortune, has finally chosen his bride. Lucius has been named Most Desired Wizard Bachelor more than once by our faithful readers! He mentions the importance of love in political times. "It's not easy to settle down in such an unruly political climate. But at the same time, I feel it has never been more important to sever ties with other wizard families."  
Narcissa Black, 16, youngest daughter to Cygnus and Druella Black, is radiant with joy as we mention the wedding."Which girl wouldn't dream of the wedding of her dreams? Ever since I was a young girl I imagined a wedding with unicorns and a beautiful dress. It's hard to believe it's all coming true!"  
The happy couple refuses to give us a hint on the date of the wedding. "We aim for a lengthy engagement," says the bridegroom-to-be. "We're in no rush, and Narcissa needs to take her OWLs this year."  
"Education is important. I feel every girl needs at least a basic level of education before she settles down," says Narcissa, who nevertheless is not intending to take NEWTs in the future. "At a certain point we all need to focus on the true aim of our future. A country at war needs its soldiers as happy as they can be. Family is more important than anything. Lucius and I can't wait to start our own and be that safe haven in the storm."  
Of course after the thrill of the news, our readers are _really _interested in only one thing: the dress! Unfortunately it seems patience will be tested: the bride will uphold the tradition of secrecy: "There are a lot of options. The result won't be revealed until the wedding, but I can tell you it won't be something you'll find in Diagon Alley!"  
So far our news from the couple already outranking public popularity. Any questions on the recent hardship troubling the House of Black refuse to be answered._

"What's wrong?" Ted asked, looking up once he finished the sports page. "Bad news?"

Andie's eyes were glued to the article, and she couldn't bring herself to respond. When Ted came over and took the newspaper from her, she turned away from him. She couldn't stand the shock that would obviously display on his face, knowing she was responsible for Cissy's faith.

"That's.." Ted started once he finished the article. "A whole load of rubbish."

"It's my fault," Andie murmured, attempting to busy herself with the dishes.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"She's sixteen, Ted! Whose idea do you think it was?"

"Probably not hers," Ted admitted. "But she does look happy enough."

"Yes, because she thinks it's a bloody fairy tale!" she snapped. "Oh gods, they're marrying her off to get rid of the gossip about me. She's a child, Ted! What does she know? She thinks a marriage is all about unicorns and rainbows."

"Hey.."

"And they probably told her what to say to that reporter. It's just the sort of thing Mother would do; making her repeat every word until she knew it all by heart," Andie continued without taking note of Ted's response. "And Lucius Malfoy..."

"Didn't you tell me she had a thing for him?"

"A crush! A little girl's crush! I can't believe it. They're using her like some string-puppet, and she thinks it's a good thing!"

"Babe, calm down. You're not responsible for this. Your parents are."

"If I hadn't left this wouldn't have happened. At least not until she would be of age and done with school." She flinched away from Ted's attempt to embrace her. She had this sudden, strong urge to be alone and ran upstairs, leaving a worried Ted behind.

She ran up to her room and closed the door behind her. It wasn't long until she heard Ted following her.

"I want to be alone," she said when he came inside.

"I need to go to work anyway," he said softly. "But I don't like to see you upset."

"I'm not upset," she murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat on the bed.

"You're not exactly radiating with joy," he grimaced, attempting again to embrace her. She didn't pull away this time. "Do you'll think he'll treat her badly?"

"I don't know," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt guilty about earlier. The last thing she wanted was pushing Ted away. She just felt so furious. Furious and powerless. "He _is_ a Death Eater. At school he always seemed in control of his temper, but you never know what they're like behind closed doors."

"If you want to try and contact her.."

"I don't see how," Andie shook her head. "They would never allow it, and I'm afraid they've brainwashed her so she wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. You should get to work, or you'll be late," she said, kissing him quickly.

"Do you still want us to go out with Frank and Alice tonight?"

What she really wanted, was to lock herself in her room until her mood passed. And she wanted to know if Cissy was all right. If she was happy. And if she wasn't, she wanted to make sure she would be. And the impossibility of doing that now was weighing down on her more than any other consequence of her departure.

"Yea," she finally said. They had both looked forward to enjoying a night out, and she didn't want to ruin things for Ted and their friends. "Of course we can go."

"Great," he smiled, kissing her again before he headed to the door. "Try not to worry too much. We'll figure something out."

When he was out the door, she slumped down against the pillows. Deciding about her own life, as happy as she was with Ted, was one thing. Ruining Cissy's was a different thing entirely. She should have foreseen something like this would happen. It was, after all, highly unlikely her actions would affect no one but herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The announcement of Cissy's engagement to Lucius Malfoy brought a new theme to Andie's nightmares. Ted's and her own safety was no longer her only concern. A beaming picture in the _Daily Prophet _said nothing. Being born into the House of Black she knew like no other that things could be very different behind closed doors. They were all trained since a very young age to smile in public and never show any weakness. For all she knew, Cissy could be desperately unhappy at this new turn in her life. On the other hand; Cissy _had _been having a crush on Lucius for a long time, and she had never been particularly ambitious about an academic career. It was not unlikely she would be able to make peace with her upcoming marriage, provided that Lucius would treat her well. Most of all Andie wished she could speak to her little sister, and see how she was taking it all. Many times she was about to pick up a quill and write to her, but something held her back. If the letter was intercepted, she could bring trouble onto the both of them. The last thing she wanted was to put Cissy in a bad position because of communicating with her.

Ted was darling as always, trying to cheer her up by bringing home flowers, chocolate, or other small gifts she liked. Andie wanted nothing more than to brighten up and shower him with joy and affection, but she found herself having taken three steps back in adjusting to her new life. Her moods were gloomy, her nights disturbed. More than one time she had turned her back on Ted when he slipped into her bed at night. She didn't want to, but there were times she couldn't bring herself to be the romantic, vivacious girl he fell in love with. Those were dark thoughts she couldn't push away, especially not when darkness fell.

A glance at the clock told her it was only a few minutes past midnight, and already she was drenched in cold sweat; the aftermath of this night's first bad dream. This time she couldn't even remember what it was about exactly, but the feeling of intense fear still made her heart race. Her legs trembled when she stood up, but she needed to clear her head before she would attempt to go back to sleep. Almost automatically she crept up the stairs to Ted's attic room.

"Ted?" she whispered, hesitating in the doorframe when she found the lights were off. He didn't respond, and his deep breathing showed he was fast asleep.

"Hmm?" he murmured vaguely when she climbed into bed and curled up against him. Even in sleep she could feel his body responding to her. She was still freezing in the aftermath of her nightmare, but he was so comfortably warm. Her fear to lose him was suddenly so overwhelming. She climbed on top of him. His eyes shot open in shock when she positioned herself over the very evidence of his desire for her.

"An, what..."

"I just need to be with you," she breathed.

"We were going to wait," he said, not sounding very convincing. They'd been waiting for so long. Maybe too long. "You said-"

She shook her head frantically. "I don't care what I said."

More than noticeably tempted, Ted was obviously confused at being awakened so suddenly. Only now did he appear to realise the state she was in. "You're trembling. And upset. Did you have another nightmare?"

"I need you to love me," she whispered, her voice breaking. More and more she started to realise she had no one without him. Every day she was with him her family was a little further away.

"I do love you," he breathed, caressing a strand of hair from her face. "Babe, I won't be able to stop if you.."

"Don't stop," she pressed on, grinding her hips into his. She could feel him throbbing underneath her, so close to what they'd been waiting for since forever. "Show me you love me."

In a swift movement, he lifted her off him and rolled them around, so that he was laying on top of her. They were both breathing hard, but not another word was exchanged when she lifted her hips so he could slide her panties off, tossing them carelessly to the side where they were quickly joined by his boxers.

It wasn't at all what she had expected. It couldn't be, not when it happened so sudden and rushed as it did. When he entered her it was painful and she cried out, quickly biting down on her lip to silence herself.

"Did I hurt you?" Ted enquired breathlessly, pausing immediately upon her cry.

Unwilling him to stop even if it did hurt, she merely shook her head and rocked her hips against his so he had little choice but to follow her movements. Their bodies knew what to do, even if it was the first time for the both of them. Overall it didn't take more than five thrusts. As soon as he came inside of her, Ted, burying his face against her shoulder, muffled his groans of pleasure.

"That was.. that was too quick was it?" he enquired, somewhat nervous, as he rolled off her.

"Maybe I should have-" he paused again, as he caught sight of the tears running down her face."Hey..."

"It's nothing, just let me be for a moment," she said quickly, shaking her head at her own stupidity. She didn't protest when he cradled her in his arms, though.

"I did hurt you," he stated, pulling her against his chest. "Is that it? I was so sure you wanted-"

"I did want it," she quickly assured him, not in the least wanting him to feel guilty. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, willing herself to calm down. She wouldn't be able to explain the many things she felt if her life depended on it. "I'm just scared," she admitted, her words slightly muffled by their tight embrace.

"Oh," Ted breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm scared too, you know."

"Really?"

"Yea!" Relaxed by her plausible explanation, he slumped back against the pillows with her in his arms. "I mean, what if I'm not good at this 'husband thing'? I did prove to be pretty worthless just now. I'm sure it's supposed to take longer than two seconds."

"You weren't worthless," she said immediately, tightening her hold on him even more. "I surprised you."

"You could say that," he smiled weakly.

"And it was only the first time."

"Yes," he nodded more confidently this time, pulling the blankets up to cover them. "Things can only improve from now on."

It wasn't long until his soft snores filled the room. Normally this would be the point where Andie crept back to her own room to make sure Ted's parents wouldn't know, but right now she couldn't bring herself to. She needed to feel him close, to know things were all right even after their slightly disastrous first time.

Contrary to her belief she wouldn't sleep all night, she stirred a few hours later to the sound of Ted getting ready for work in the bathroom. The sound of the running shower was soothing somehow. Curled up on her side, she listened and dozed off again, hovering in the comfortable state between sleeping and waking for a while. When she next opened her eyes, Ted was back in the room getting dressed.

"Hey," she said to let him know she was awake.

Buttoning up his shirt, he turned around at the sound of her voice. "Hey there. I didn't want to wake you up. How do you feel?"

"All right, I suppose," she smiled. "You should have woken me up sooner, I wanted to make you breakfast."

He came over to the bed to kiss her and sat down on the edge. "You looked so peaceful. I thought you could use a little extra rest. I'm worried about you, Andie."

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that. But all those nightmares you're having. And last night... Do we need to talk about what happened?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry, Ted."

"Sorry?" he repeated with a confused grin. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for that?"

"But we were going to wait for the wedding night."

"To be honest, my romantic patience in that regard faded long ago," he chuckled. "I thought yours didn't, though, so... Whenever you'd say you were ready for it, that would be fine. But were you even ready?" His smile fading, he laid down on the bed next to her and propped himself up on an elbow.

"I must have been," she took his hand and placed a kiss on top of it. "I know I haven't been myself. I don't want you to think I'm unhappy."

He squeezed her hand tightly. "No one said this would be easy. You take good care of yourself today, all right? Have a lie-in, maybe get some air later. The weather's great."

"Sounds like a good idea," she replied with what she hoped was the appropriate keenness. She kissed him goodbye and laid back down when he had hurried downstairs to leave for work. She'd love to be as enthusiastic as Ted, but she just couldn't. Too much was troubling her. Hopefully she and Ted would have their own house soon. As lovely as Ted's mother was, she didn't just want to 'help' in the household. She wanted her own place, to manage just as she pleased. Maybe then she'd feel better. As ungrateful as it sounded, her life currently felt filled with helping with chores and waiting for Ted to come home.

She did as promised to Ted and tried to sleep a little longer, only it didn't have the desired effect. By the time she came downstairs her head felt cloudy in the way it did after sleeping too long. Still, she put up a smile and helped Ted's mother with the morning routines around the house, and volunteering to join her in grocery shopping.

"I'm so glad you're leaving the house more," Mrs Tonks said when they made a stop for tea and lemonade at the family's favourite cafeteria. "It's always good to be outside in the sunshine."

"Yes," Andie smiled more sincerely than she had lately. Ted's mother was right; a change of environment distracted her. The weather was perfect for late summer. Hopefully it would still be like this for the wedding.

"And now you have the wedding to look forward to," Mrs Tonks said, clearly just as focused on the wedding. "Are you excited? Just a few more weeks."

"I can't wait," she said truthfully. Everything would be real, then. The next step in their relationship would really make Ted family at last.

"Me neither."

"Really?"

"Of course," Mrs Tonks beamed. "I have my dress picked out. I could use some advice about my shoes, though. I'm not so good on heels, you know."

"Oh, I'd love to help." It would be the very least she could do after being allowed to move in after barely knowing them. And then she wasn't always in the best of moods, either.

"See," Mrs Tonks finished her tea looking pleased. "I've always wanted to have a daughter."

Andie, blushing deeply and unsure what to say, occupied herself by sipping her lemonade.  
"Of course I wouldn't want to compete with your mother," Mrs Tonks continued. "I know things are difficult between you and your family right now... but perhaps in the future?"

"No," Andie assured her. "I know my parents. They'll never agree to this. Not in a hundred years. Especially not my mother."

"But Ted is such a wonderful boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I know," Andie smiled sadly. "It's not about that for them at all. They wouldn't even want to try knowing him. I'm sorry, I know how horrible it sounds.."

"Don't apologise, dear," Mrs Tonks shook her head. "They're more than lucky to have a daughter like you if they're as narrow-minded as I imagine them to be. And I meant what I said. We're very glad to have you in the family."

"Thank you," Andie smiled more sincerely now. Ted's parents were a complete contradiction to her idea of what parents could be like. With the wedding approaching she was starting to think more and more of what it would be like to have children of her own, and how it would be to raise them. It would be good to have a role model like Mrs Tonks; otherwise she wouldn't at all have enjoyed the idea of being a mother herself.

"Ted told me about your little sister. And the engagement."

"Oh, yes." Andie's face fell, and she pretended to be very interested in her yet uneaten cookie.

"It seems awful to put such a young girl up to that."

She could feel Mrs Tonks's eyes on her, but she wasn't sure what sort of reply was expected. Or even what she wanted to say. Instead, she nibbled on the cookie.

"You don't like to talk about it?"

"There's not much to say," she said quietly.

"I know what you need," Mrs Tonks said after a pause.

"You do?"

"Yes. Something to do for yourself. Not for Ted, or your family. Just for you. Have you ever thought about college? Is that what they call it in the magical world? Or a job."

Andie must have looked so surprised Mrs Tonks burst out laughing at her expression. "Don't look at me like that, dear. It's just an idea. You're such a smart girl. It seems a waste not to do something with that."

"I haven't really thought about it lately," Andie said.

"That sounds like you've thought about it before?"

"Yes," she admitted. She remembered how she used to tease Evan by telling him she'd want a job after they were married. To a Pureblood man it was mostly a big insult if his wife needed, or wanted, to work. Ted was different from Pureblood men in many ways, but she wasn't sure how he would feel about this. They were so busy with news on the war they hadn't gotten around to such topics. "I used to think about nursing. But Ted, would he be okay with such a thing?"

"You mean, would he stand in the way of you doing something that could make you happy?" Mrs Tonks smiled. "You'll have to discuss it together, of course. But I couldn't possibly see why he would be against it. I was a primairy school teacher once, you know. Before I married Ted's father, and after too, until I had Ted. In the fifties it was completely normal to stop working when you married or had children. The world is more modern now, I suppose."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"I do sometimes," Mrs Tonks nodded. "But it's a little late now. I'm satisfied encouraging you and Ted to do things differently," she chuckled.

"I'll think about it. About what I want."

"You do that, dear. You have your whole life ahead of you. You could do anything."

When both women finished their tea, they went on their way to finish up the grocery shopping and buy Ted's mother shoes for the wedding. All the way, there was a well-meant smile curled around Andie's lips that had not been there in quite some time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The mirror showed a blushing bride. In awe, Andie gazed at her reflection and wondered whether that graceful young woman was truly her. She couldn't help but smile and kept turning from side to side to study her silhouette in the mirror. Her dress was very simple, yet elegant. The white lace fitted her body perfectly, and the material was so light she couldn't wait to dance in it. This dress looked in nothing like the heavy ball gowns she had tried on when she was engaged to Evan.

"Come in," she called over her shoulder when there was a knock on the door.

"Look at you!" Alice beamed, entering the room with Molly, who carried her six-week old son Charlie. "You're a real bride!"

"You don't need us at all!" Molly chuckled.

"I definitely do!" Andie protested with a wide smile. "I'm dreadful with make-up. But look at the baby!" she hurried over to take a peek at the sleeping baby Charlie. She and Ted had last visited the Weasleys two weeks ago, and even in such a short time period the baby had grown. "He's grown even more, has he? He looks wonderful!"

"Yes, he's always hungry," Molly chuckled. "I was going to let Arthur watch him too, but he didn't want to run the chance he'd go hungry before I'd be there to feed him again. He gets really cranky when he's hungry, just like his father and his big brother."

"Can I hold him?" Andie cooed at the baby, extending a finger for him to hold onto when he opened his eyes. Even at just six weeks old, little Charlie already had a tuft of red hair- the same colour as his parents' hair.

"Sure, but he could ruin your dress."

"I'll take the risk," Andie beamed, taking the baby as Molly handed him over. "We can always use an evaporation spell."

"Arthur's Aunt Muriel did that when she had a stain on her dress last Christmas," Molly said. "She burned a hole in it."

"Oh." Andie looked from the baby to her impeccable white dress with a more worried expression.

"Don't worry he's just been fed half an hour ago," Molly grinned. "I'd say the risk is about as low as it gets."

They were soon joined by Mrs Tonks. "Hello girls, I'm glad you're all here. She looks beautiful don't you think?" she beamed, having helped Andie into her dress earlier that morning. They were up since five AM dressing and doing her hair. "Could one of you help me with the decorations in the garden? We want to take pictures there, but the balloons won't stay put."

"I'll help!" Molly piped up. "I'll be right back," she told Andie and Alice with a grin. "Wand at the ready for some extra assistance!"

"I'm really glad you're both here," Andie told Alice once they found themselves alone. "Ted has such a big family, it sort of feels I've brought in no one," she grimaced.

"We're here for the both of you," Alice assured her. "And I'm sure everyone else is too."

"I can't believe I'm really getting married," Andie said. It seemed yesterday she and Ted had exchanged their first secret kiss on the Astronomy tower.

Both girls glanced towards the baby when he started to make little noises, now fully awake.

"He's sweet isn't he?" Andie rocked little Charlie in her arms. "Mummy will be right back," she cooed at him.

"The baby looks good on you," Alice grinned, laying out the make-up supplies she and Molly had brought. "Do you want one of your own soon?"

"I think so, when we have a house of our own," Andie smiled. "What about you?"

"Frank and I aren't even engaged yet," Alice chuckled.

"That won't take long, I'm sure," Andie laughed. "You could catch my bouquet."

"I think I'd like a baby in a few years, after we finish our Auror training," Alice said. "It doesn't seem such a good world to bring children into, though. But even so... if we don't the other side will definitely outnumber us."

"Yes, but I don't like to think about our babies being born to join the war," Andie shivered. "You'd think we'd have happier topics to discuss today."

"Of course. It's your wedding, this is supposed to be fun. We have more important matters to attend to!"

"Yes, like my colour nail polish, and whether it should match my lipstick," Andie laughed. She could do that now, laughing sincerely. It still sounded unnatural after the gloomy weeks she had just been through.

Her nightmares still occurred frequently, but they no longer controlled her everyday life. The longer she was here, the more her old life faded to the background. Sometimes it was as if none of it had ever happened. The wedding today would make her a real Tonks, and it meant more to her than she could explain. Her new friends thought a wedding was a mere romantic purpose. They had no idea how much more it was to her. Joining Ted officially would help her leave everything behind, and focus on the future. It would feel like she had a family again, although Ted's parents had told her more than once she was family already.

Only now that she had dissociated herself from them could she see how strong her bond with her sisters had been. With Bellatrix, especially. Perhaps too strong. Suffocating. Even after forcefully severing ties with her, she still haunted her dreams. She was free, but in some ways she wasn't. Ted's words were always reassuring, but Andie feared her eldest sister had instilled so much fear in her it would last a lifetime.

Molly soon returned after having settled the decorations outside. By then the last finishing touches could be added to make Andie into the bride she had envisioned herself to be.

"We're running a little late," Mrs Tonks announced nervously. She had joined them when Molly had to change Charlie. "The photographer arrived fifteen minutes ago. We gave him coffee, but if we want to be in time for church we should really hurry up."

"I'm ready," Andie smiled, standing up once the girls finished with her make-up. "Do I look acceptable?"

"Acceptable?" Mrs Tonks repeated, taking her hands and squeezing them. "You've always been beautiful, but I dare say Ted won't even recognise you! I'll go and announce you." Quickly she leaned in to kiss Andie's cheek, before hurrying down the stairs to tell the waiting groom his bride was ready.

Andie let Alice and Molly go down first with the baby, and took a moment to recompose herself. Her last moments as a Black. She didn't feel sad at all. This was what getting married was supposed to feel like. If she had married Evan everything would have been different, and not in a good way. No matter how hard things might sometimes be, she had never once doubted her love for Ted and her decision to marry him. Today would only give her more confidence in that regard.

After one last deep breath, she followed her friends down the stairs. Ted was waiting for her at the bottom, grinning sheepishly. The rest, including Mr Tonks, Frank and Arthur with Bill, stood in the back of the hallway.

"So, how do I look?" Andie enquired when Ted remained speechless. He kept grinning at her, taking in every detail.

"Well?" she frowned.

In response, he threw his arms around her, pulled her close, and kissed her deeply in front of all the spectators.

"Does this answer your question?"

"I suppose so," Andie laughed, ignoring Ted's friends who all wolf-whistled at their kiss. "You look smart, too."

"Always knew I had it in me," Ted's grin widened yet more when they went into the garden for the pictures. "I have a surprise for you later."

"What kind of surprise?"

"I can't say. It wouldn't be a surprise, would it? It's at the church."

Leaving Andie puzzled at this prospect, Ted pulled her along to meet up with the photographer. Everything in the Tonks's garden was beautifully decorated with flowers and balloons in red and white colours. Some of the balloons were emitting golden sparkles, which were surely Molly's doing.

Things were delayed further because Arthur was engaged in deep conversation with the photographer about his camera ("So the pictures don't move at all? Are you quite sure?"), but Molly quickly solved that by handing a crying Charlie over to her husband, noting it was his turn to change the baby.

They started with a series of photo's of just Andie and Ted, later joined by Ted's parents, and finally joined by their friends as well. The rest of the guests would meet them at the church for the ceremony, and then a picture of the entire group could be taken afterwards.

The morning passed in a blur; Andie barely had time to do anything but smile and make sure she didn't step on the hem of her dress. Once they arrived at the church, she was awed at the many people that had come to watch the ceremony. Ted's relatives and friends mainly, but it didn't matter much. They all complimented her on her dress and made her feel they were there for her, too.

"So where's the surprise?" Andie enquired curiously when they could take a breath after greeting a whole new stream of guests. "Or are you going to make me wait until after the ceremony?"

"I'm glad you're not curious or anything," Ted chuckled. "But I suppose now is a good time. In a second mum will want you inside to readjust your hair or something like that."

"What's wrong with my hair?" she frowned, quickly reaching out a hand to inspect whether her hair was still in order.

"Nothing, I'm just saying-" he paused, looking for a way out of this. "Do you want that surprise or what?"

"You're just distracting me from the hair thing," Andie laughed, nevertheless allowing him to pull her along. The guests were slowly entering the church to find their seats, giving them a moment away from all the attention.

Ted stopped them outside, towards the side of the church. "Wait here."

"All right," she frowned. "But if you're setting me up..."

"That's it," he snorted. "I've been waiting for years to marry you just to set you up with a hundred guests waiting in church for us. Not very likely, babe!" He blew her a kiss over his shoulder and disappeared momentarily behind the corner. Only to return mere seconds later with two boys, one of which she knew only too well.

"_Sirius!" _she exclaimed, losing all sense of decorum her mother had taught her and enveloping her cousin in a tight embrace.

When she finally let go of him, he grinned uncomfortably. "I brought a friend," he said, nodding towards the black-haired boy to his right. "Hope that's okay?"

"Of course," Andie laughed, still in disbelief at her favourite cousin being really here. She turned her attention to the other boy; black, ruffled up hair and round spectacles. He did look familiar.

"Potter is it? James? I remember you." She shook his hand.

"Yea," James nodded with a grin. "Congratulations."

"Well, we're not married just yet," Ted reminded them, taking Andie's hand. "We really should hurry inside now, or they'll think we've changed our minds! You guys can catch up later."

"We will," Andie smiled, quickly kissing Sirius's cheek before he could duck away. "I'm glad you're here."

When she turned to follow Ted inside, she could hear Sirius asking James: "Do you reckon he's got any pretty muggle cousins?"

The ceremony was every bit as beautiful as they could have hoped. It was a traditional muggle service at the local church. Ted's parents were thrilled they had agreed to do it the muggle way, so that they could be part of every moment. It didn't matter much to either of them; the important thing was to get married one way or another. Andie liked making Ted's parents happy; they had been so kind to her, they deserved to enjoy this day as much as she and Ted.  
After the ceremony, a few more pictures of now the entire group, and receiving an endless stream of congratulations, dinner and a small reception followed at the Tonks's. The weather was lovely, so everything could be done outside in the decorated garden. They could have opted for a bigger celebration, but it wouldn't have suited them any better. And besides, Ted and Andie wanted to use their savings to invest in their future house. Not that they had one yet. Every day they checked the newspapers, and they had even gone to a few sightings, but so far no luck. It surely wasn't for their lack of trying. For now Ted's attic room would have to function –his parents had no objection to them sharing a room now they were properly married-, but the intention was for them to get their own place as soon as something suitable came up.

Andie had been looking for a chance to speak to her cousin all day, but it was proving a challenge. Apart from a quick congratulations they had barely exchanged two words. Everyone wanted to talk to her and Ted, and then there were dinners to eat, speeches to listen to, and even more pictures to be shot. Finally, towards the end of the evening, she found a minute to join Sirius and his friend James at the bar- an improvised section of the kitchen, currently tended by no one. It was late, and a lot of guests had already bid their goodbyes. Several bottles stood opened, inviting the remainders of the party to serve themselves.

"There's the bride," Sirius beamed. "Fancy a drink?"

"I think my head's spinning already," Andie said, hoisting herself up on the empty stool next to the two boys. "But I don't see why not."

"Everyone else is wasted anyway," James grinned. "So you're not as much of a focus anymore." He drained the remainder of his beer and slid off his stool. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see that muggle girl over there from up close."

"He is as bad as you, is he?" Andie chuckled, watching James head over to one of Ted's cousins. She gladly accepted a new glass of champagne from her cousin, and sipped it tentatively. She couldn't hold her alcohol very well- this glass really had to be the last today.

"Of course. I choose my friends well," Sirius laughed, watching James try his flirting skills for a while, until he turned to face Andie.

"So how are things?"

"Are you really asking, or are you asking to be polite?" he enquired.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I suppose it depends on the answer. But then again, I have pretty accurate ideas on how things are."

"I'm sure you do," he grimaced. "Well, my mother blast you off the family tree."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Aunt Wallie never hesitated to do that."

"I'd consider it an honour, if I were you," Sirius advised her. "I hope to follow you soon in that regard."

"Sirius!"

"I mean it," he said, looking dead serious. "I'm working on a plan. And I've been saving up my allowance."

"You're much too young for any of that!" she protested.

"Says the runaway princess, marrying down," he frowned.

"I hate that expression."

"So do I, but it seems you need a reminder."

"Don't give me teenage rebellion," Andie said. "What do you want me to do? Advice my underage cousin to continue on some insane plan?"

"It's not an insane plan. And I thought you'd understand. You, of all people."

"I do understand," she sighed, giving in. Telling Sirius Black to behave was a mission impossible, anyway. "But I don't know how to help you. Ted and I currently live in an attic room. We don't even have a broom closet to offer you," she grimaced.

"I don't need your help," he said stubbornly. "I can manage on my own."

"I don't doubt it," she smiled softly, deciding this wasn't worth the discussion right now. "And I'm very glad you came to the wedding today. I had no clue Ted arranged that. I didn't want to endanger you or any of the others by reaching out."

"Wouldn't have missed it," Sirius admitted. Suddenly, he leaned in closer. "Have you been reading the _Prophet_?"

Andie's face fell. She had, and she knew what he was talking about. Her best move would be to say no. Because this was a happy day, and she shouldn't soil it by thinking of her family. They had disowned her and discarded her, they didn't deserve her worries and tears. But Cissy did. Andie couldn't help but feel responsible for her youngest sister.

"I've seen it," she said quietly. "How is she?"

"Different," Sirius replied. "We don't see a lot of her anymore. She's always out with your mother, preparing for the wedding I suppose. But when we do see her.. well, she doesn't play games with Reggie anymore. All she does is talk about Malfoy, really, and that stupid wedding. I dare say yours was a lot better. I don't like too much fuss."

Andie smiled sadly at the compliment. "And does she talk about.."

"No."

She turned her face away, to stare at her half-empty glass of champagne. She couldn't bear his pitiful expression.

"Not to me, anyway," Sirius continued quietly. "They will have told her not to, Andie."

"I know," she nodded vigorously, concentrating hard on the glass. No crying. Not now.

"She's staying with..." He paused, mid-sentence. She could feel him staring at her. Calculating the chance of her being able to finish this conversation without breaking down.

"You can say her name. I can handle it," she lied.

"All right. Well, she's staying with Bella. Your father keeps burying himself in work in his study, and your mother turns down every dinner invitation stating she's suffering from migraines."

"And how's...?"

"You don't want to know."

"I suppose I don't," Andie said quickly, before she could change her mind.

They sat in silence like that, wondering how to finish this awkward conversation. All the questions Andie wanted and didn't want to ask kept running through her head. The carefully built up distance in these past few months was built on a very thin foundation. Too much closeness, even brought by snippets of information, would send the walls tumbling down and she would be back to where she started.

"Can I steal my wife back now?"Ted showed up behind them, beaming fondly. "I can't stop saying it; my wife. Sounds bloody marvellous don't you think?" He wrapped his arms around Andie from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He then noticed the grave atmosphere surrounding the two cousins. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Andie smiled, allowing her husband's embrace to bring her back to the present. She turned around to kiss him. She belonged here. They had made it this far, and today was the crown on their victory. No one could spoil that.

Quickly she turned to Sirius and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I meant what I said about you being here. You took a risk, and I appreciate it."

"What's life without a little risk?" Sirius laughed. "Now, you two have better things to do," he grinned. "I'll find James, or he'll never want to leave."

Andie watched her cousin go in search of his friend, and took Ted's outstretched hand. "Let's call this party to an end, shall we?"

She followed him when they went to say goodbye to the last remaining guests. Afterwards, she let him carry her up the stairs and pretended today was the closing chapter of her old life, and the start of her new. Only it wasn't. Not really. Wherever she went, she couldn't shake off the little voice in her head stating that Bellatrix Black always got her revenge. Sooner or later.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"What do you mean, Marlene hasn't returned from the mission?!"

The sound of Andie's voice betrayed her panic. They had all gathered in Frank Longbottom's apartment. They, meaning all the young members of the Order of the Phoenix. They formed a circle in the dimly-lit living room, all of them clutching glasses of alcoholic drinks intending to help them bear this news. It was a tight fit in the small living room; there were at least twenty of them. Andie knew most of them by now from the meetings she and Ted regularly attended.

"It means," Frank said slowly, not looking up to meet any of his friends' eyes, "that we must consider Marlene gone."

They had arranged an extra meeting tonight to share what they had all suspected since Marlene McKinnon didn't report back after one of her Order jobs. The news, although no true surprise, still came as a big blow. Frank's words were met by a moment of heavy silence.

"Are we sure she's dead?" Ted enquired finally. "What if they're holding her hostage somewhere?"

"There were eye witnesses who saw the killing curse was cast," Alice said quietly. Her words were met with sobs from some of the other girls, their arms around each other for support. "If the Death Eaters had taken her as a prisoner we would have heard something by now. "

"I thought there wasn't any risk," Andie said, unable to keep the accusatory tone from her voice. These pointless deaths enraged her. She hadn't even known Marlene very well, but the thought of someone dying while on a regular patrol duty was too much.

"There's always a risk, Andie," Frank said quietly. "You know that."

"Clearly I didn't!" Andie protested, a dry sob escaping her involuntarily. They were all staring at her, she could feel her face flushing. She was well aware seeking a scapegoat for her fear and anger wouldn't solve anything. "We all signed up for duties like that. You said-"

"Marlene knew very well what she was signing up for," Alice said. "And I'm pretty sure we all did. Her death is tragic and it shouldn't have happened, but it's no reason to stop fighting!"

"Yes it is!" Andie exclaimed, unable to stop the angry tears now running freely down her face. They didn't understand. Why didn't they understand?

"Babe, calm down," Ted said quietly in an attempt to ease her, resting his hand on her arm.

"You don't know what they're capable of! Marlene won't be last!"She ignored Ted's attempts to comfort her and stood up. She couldn't be here. She only really came to these meetings because Ted was so insistent on going. It was fine when they were discussing rebellious ideas against the Pureblood regime, but everything changed if they wouldn't accept the risk was too grand. They didn't know them like she did. They didn't know Bellatrix.

Unwilling to hear any further protests from their end, she stormed outside. The cold night's air hit her hard when she exited the apartment building, but it was a good feeling. Finally she could breathe again. She took large gulps of air and waited for her trembling body to calm down. Bella had said it; the next time she would lay eyes on Ted she would kill him. And that was not an empty threat. She wouldn't survive if something happened to Ted.

"Here you are," Ted said when he found her outside.

"I'm not sorry," she sobbed, not protesting when Ted wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. She hardly dared to look up at him, though.

"I know. You're freezing."

"I'm not going back in there. You can't convince me."

"I'm here to take you home."

"Oh." For a while Andie just stood there, staring at the deserted street in front of them. She held onto Ted's jacket warming her slightly, and finally made up her mind. They couldn't keep standing here forever. "All right, then."

Feeling too uneasy to apparate, she held onto her husband and let him take her home by side-apparition. They apparated right onto their doorstep; it was late at night, they wouldn't be noticed at this hour.

Once inside the door, Ted brought her over to the sofa to sit down. "Babe.."

"I don't want to talk about it now."

"What if I do?"

"I'm tired, Ted," she sighed and rested her head in her hands.

They had moved into this apartment just last month; finally something they could rent for a relatively acceptable price. It was old and it needed a lot of work done, but it was great to finally have their own place to live. It didn't look half as bad now they had decorated things nicely.

"We just walked out on my friends. You can't expect me to pretend nothing happened."

"That's not what I'm saying!" she protested, her head throbbing painfully at the unhappy turn of the conversation. And still she couldn't stop herself responding. "And they're just _your_ friends now, huh? When you were talking me into going they were –our- friends!"

"I thought you wanted to go, too!" Ted said helplessly.

"No! After everything we've been through I'm not anxious to throw ourselves into another risk! These are foolish plans they're making! We don't stand a chance against those Death Eaters!"

"I won't be a coward, Andromeda," Ted said decisively.

"I don't want us to be dead!" Furious he couldn't back her up this once, she stormed out of the room into their bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

She didn't calm down for a long while; her breathing ragged as she threw herself face-down onto the bed, her sobs muffled into the pillow. The downside of their one-bedroom apartment was there wasn't a lot of space when trying to be apart. Still, when Ted didn't join her she assumed he had gone to sleep on the sofa. Which, in turn, made her feel dreadfully guilty. They had never argued. Not like this, over something so serious. And it was entirely her fault.

At some point she must have fallen asleep, for suddenly the alarm clock showed 7 AM. The other side of the bed was still empty. Determined to do something to make things up to her husband, Andie got up and went into the kitchen to make them both breakfast and lunch to go for during their work day. Starting her medical training at St Mungo's to become a nurse was the best decision she had ever made, apart from marrying Ted. The basic training program would occupy one year, and after that there were options to specialise. Andie had just entered her fifth month of training and was already enjoying it as much as Ted's mother had predicted. It was wonderful to have something for herself to do. Something, it turned out, she was good at too. She wasn't judged by her heritage or marriage, but simply by her coursework. A very refreshing change, as much of a challenge it sometimes was. She also very much enjoyed making friends of her own.

"Smells delicious."

While she was busy cooking, Ted had made his way over to the kitchen. He stood in the doorframe, appearing torn between being his old, good-natured self, and showing her he was still affected by their row.

It was on her now, that much was obvious. "Oh Ted," she sighed, taking the finished turnips from the stove. "I was horrible last night."

"Yea," he grimaced, entering the kitchen to sit down at the table set for breakfast. "That about sums it up."

"You didn't have to sleep on the sofa."

"I know," he yawned and ruffled up his hair, looking tempted at the turnips. "I was going to come to bed, but I fell asleep. Woke up just now. My back's in quite a state," he gave her half a smile.

"Poor darling," she smiled when the tone of voice betrayed he wasn't half as angry as he was trying to be. She took this as the right moment to climb into his lap and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I know right," he answered her smile with one of his, and kissed her. "Extended massage will do the trick, I think. Performed by my lovely wife, of course."

"After work, definitely," she assured him, resting her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them gently. "I feel really bad about what I said. I didn't mean.."

"I know," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should have noticed you weren't as excited about the Order."

"It's dangerous."

"Yes. But if we do nothing, it'll be as if we accept the way things are."

"Look at what happened to Marlene," Andie pressed on, still convinced he didn't grasp how serious this was.

"She should have never died," Ted said firmly. "It frightens me too, love, but Alice was right. This is all the more reason for us to continue fighting! They shouldn't take all these lives just like that."

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered quietly, fighting those treacherous tears that were struggling to come up again.

"And you won't." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and held her close, his fingers stroking her hair. "Not after everything we've been through to be together. Don't you trust me to be careful?"

"I trust you, but not them," she assured him, allowing his caresses to settle her down.

"I'll have to have some more practise in Defence Against the Dark Arts, then," he said brightly. "If an Exceeds Expectations NEWT isn't enough.."

"Oh Ted," Andie laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. He could always do that, making her laugh. "I want us all to be safe, when we have a family..."

Ted opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again in confusion. He held her at arm's length. "You don't mean...?"

"I think I might be pregnant," she whispered carefully, unsure how he would respond. They had discussed it, and more frequently since they were married, but reality felt different from a hypothetic discussion.

"For real?" he gaped at her, still appearing in disbelief.

"I'm not entirely sure," she quickly said. "It's just that I'm a few days late. And when I was cooking breakfast just now, it all smelled different. I thought the eggs were rotten, but they look well."

Ted cast a more suspicious glance towards his breakfast before he turned his attention back on her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to turn everything upside down, it might be a false alarm."

"But we could have gotten through that together," he said, looking her up and down as if seeing her for the first time. "Pregnant.. Merlin's beard."

Andie couldn't help but laugh and embrace her husband fondly at his goofy response. "It can't be that much of a surprise. Considering we didn't use anything."

"That's true, and with our frequency," he teased her.

"Aren't you impossible," she snorted. "But you're pleased, though?" she enquired on a more serious note. "If it's really so."

"Of course I'm pleased, babe," Ted leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Never been more pleased in my life! When will you know for sure?"

"Good question," she mused. Apart from imagining what a child of her and Ted would look like, she didn't feel very prepared. "The Healer, I suppose. I'll drop by at the office after work. I need to head to Diagon Alley for some groceries, anyway."

"Should I come with you?"

"If you can make it," Andie shrugged. "But don't fret if you can't, remember, it might be nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing. And I'll definitely be there," Ted assured her with another kiss. "Now we should hurry up, the guys at work have some joke about newly-weds every time I'm five minutes late."

She grinned at that and got up to pour them both some tea with their breakfast. While they ate, Andie couldn't help address the other topic again. "We still don't agree. On the other thing."

"Well, we can't agree on everything, can we?" Ted said optimistically, wolfing down second helpings of turnips.

"'Suppose not," she admitted, not too convinced.

"Don't worry, babe," Ted assured her. He stood up to clear his plate, kiss her on the cheek and head for the door. "We'll figure something out. We've fried bigger fish than this in the past. I'll see you after work." He blew her yet another kiss, and was out the door before she could say anything in return.

Things always looked better in the morning, according to the saying. And it was true at least for Ted. Andie put a hand on her still flat belly, and wondered whether there was truly new life inside of her. A baby of her and Ted's could only be good and beautiful, but it would also be yet another thing to fear for. As the war raged on, she wondered whether she would ever find peace with Ted and their new, small family.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello, I'm back! I took a small break from writing because of personal things, and because I wasn't sure if this story was worth continuing. But a few new followers/favourites and reviews have lightened up my spirits, so I will continue! I hope you enjoy this one.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

By the time Andie's due date neared, it was high summer. She kept out of the sun mostly, and found especially the nights unbearable. The extra weight she was carrying around was starting to take its toll on her body. Her back was aching constantly, and her ankles were so swollen it was a relief she was unable to see them. Despite all that, Andie loved being pregnant. The new life kicking vividly inside of her proved she had family once more. Already she felt a love for this child that was so strong it was almost frightening. It worried her, too, to bring a child into the world as unsafe as it was at present. Marlene McKinnon's murder had not been the last.

She and Ted had not withdrawn themselves from the Order of the Phoenix entirely, but on her request they refrained from participating in most potentially dangerous jobs. Ted claimed the last word on that had not been spoken, but he too had become more cautious with a child on the way.

"How is the little quidditch player?" Ted enquired as soon as he came home from work one day during the heat wave in August. He came up to greet Andie with a kiss, his hand resting on her belly to meet the baby's enthusiastic kicks.

"You mean, the little ballerina?" Andie chuckled.

"Not if he or she inherits my grace!"

Andie smiled and leaned back in her chair. She loved how involved Ted was with the pregnancy. He was even more attentive and considerate than usual, and had even purchased a stack of books including titles such as: "_Parenthood: from the first sign of magic to the sorting at Hogwarts". _He hadn't actually done more than purchasing the books, but it was the thought that counted.

"Baby's doing just fine," she assured him. "He thinks Mummy's organs are fun to kick around."

Ted grinned and dropped to his knees so that he could rest his ear against her bump. In a mock-stern voice he addressed the baby. "You leave your Mum alone for a while, aye? We'll get you a Snitch to kick around when you're born. Mum needs her energy to celebrate tonight."

"What are we celebrating?" Andie enquired curiously.

"Guess," Ted demanded, his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Not another promotion?!" His beam told her all she needed to know. "Merlin's beard, Ted! You're unstoppable!" she laughed happily, pulling her husband up for a kiss.

Ted was doing great at work, this being one in a series of promotions. She was more than proud of him for doing so well, and the extra money was very welcome. She didn't make a lot yet as a newly trained nurse, and their apartment –as cosy as it was- was starting to feel small with all the baby stuff they were gathering.

"How about some ice-cream at Florean Fortescue's? If you're not too tired?" Ted suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Andie beamed. "You know I'm always starving nowadays!"

They were not the only ones wanting ice-cream on a hot summer evening. The terrace was packed with witches and wizards, some with children that would long be in bed if there wasn't a heat wave going on.

"Pretty full, huh?" Ted said, eyeing the long queue. "Why don't you grab us seats, I'll get in line to get us sundaes."

Glad to be spared the queuing, Andie went in search of a table. Everywhere outside was full, and even inside the saloon was a challenge. Finally she came across an empty booth in the back. The view was clouded by a giant ice-cream pillar, but at this point she was relieved to be able to rest her feet at all. Even a short walk across Diagon Alley had become a challenge now that she was a few days away from her due date.

She was just peeking around the ice-cream pillar to see how far Ted had made it down the line, when she saw her. A flash of golden hair catching the light. She sat with her back to Andie, but it was unmistakeably her. Cissy. She was with two other girls; her long-time Slytherin friends Melusine Nott and Helena Travers. As if enchanted, Andie leaned in to catch a flash of their conversation.

"- am glad you went for the tablecloths with silver-thread, Cissy," said Melusine. "It does give off the sense of unicorn glamour, without overdoing it."

"I still liked the gold," Cissy replied rather sulkily.

"The gold would be too much. I'm sure your mother would say the same," Helena said.

"The only time Mother would get a say, is if she were here," Cissy snorted. "The only reason I went for silver is because I changed my mind about the flowers."

Andie was forced to stop eavesdropping when Ted returned with two ice-creams.

"That line went pretty fast," he said, handing her one of the sundaes. "Are you all right, babe? You look a little pale."

Indeed, the sudden sight of her little sister had caught Andie off guard. She was torn between her desire to go up and embrace Cissy, and the urge to run away as fast as she could.

"I'm all right," she quickly assured Ted, trying a bite of ice-cream reluctantly. Her appetite had gone. She kept worrying whether the ice-cream pillar would shield them sufficiently from sight. It was unbelievable. The first glimpse of her little sister in over a year. The first –live- glimpse, anyway. Andie obsessively followed any new on her family displayed in the barely heard a word Ted said, and kept sending glances over to the three girls. They seemed to be leaving, a house elf collecting their vast collection of shopping bags.

"What are you looking at?" Ted enquired, having finally noticed her lack of interest in his work tales. He followed Andie's gaze just as the girls were heading towards the exit.

"Hey, isn't that..."

In his surprise, he exclaimed those words a little too loudly. Andie would have loved for the ground to open up and swallow her right then and there. The girls had stopped in their tracks and faced them directly. The other two, Melusine and Helena, they had once looked up to her as their friend's older sister. Currently their faces only displayed detest, but Andie didn't even notice. All she could do was stare at Cissy, who's expression was quite indefinable. It was almost as if she, like Andie, was torn between two extremes. Neither said a word, and neither was aware of the responses of either Helena and Melusine, or Ted.

Cissy looked well. More than well. In little over a year she had come of age and blossomed into the beauty she had always promised to become. She was taller than in Andie's memory, and she while she was still quite frail, she carried herself with the confident grace of a girl with the world at her feet. Malfoy's diamond rock around her finger caught the eye. The wedding would not be long now. The Daily Prophet's society page was full of rumours about the guest list and other details.

"Cissy..." Andie couldn't contain herself. She slipped out of the booth and stood up, new hesitation stopping any further movement. A clear shock showed on the younger girl's face; no matter how the rest of the family had indoctrinated her, she was obviously not prepared for dealing with this sudden reunion. Slowly, Cissy's eyes wandered down, resting on Andie's stomach. Her eyes widened further yet. Andie tried to read her sister's expression, thinking for a split second that it softened as she realised she was going to be an auntie. But the spell was already broken. Melusine impatiently tugged on Cissy's arm.

"Come –on-, Cissy, we don't need to associate with mudbloods and blood traitor scum!"

Cissy looked as if someone had splashed ice-cold water in her face. Andie had either imagined the look of compassion, or it had disappeared entirely. Without another word the blond girl had turned sharply and followed her friends out the door. As if they had not once shared everything.

Ted and Andie stayed behind, rather disillusioned. Ted was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, you can't say she's not done well for herself," he grimaced. "Did you see the rock around her finger?"

"Ted..."

"I know," he continued. "It's hard not to notice. I'm sure it must have cost a fortune!"

"Ted!" she said, more persistent. The heat was getting to her, as well as the stress of the moment. She just had to sit down.

Realising something was wrong, Ted moved across their booth to sit by her. "It's all right," he said, pulling her against him. "I'm with you now, An. They can't hurt us anymore."

She shook her head, his embrace suffocating in the warmth. Her stomach felt strange; tightening in a way she hadn't experienced before. "Just take me home," she pressed on. "I don't feel so well."

_Present _

"So the idea was for you and Teddy to join us in France for the whole summer," Lucia said. She was six months pregnant with her third child, and clearly showing. She was the very vision of life, and therefore quite the opposite of Andie at present.

Andie had ceased the treatments after a repeated lack of success. She felt slightly better without their aggressive side effects, but she realised very well that was only a temporary improvement. She was dying. And slowly, she was coming to terms with that. She wasn't that old in years objectively, but she had lived through two wars and lost too many loved ones. She was more than ready to reunite with Ted and Nymphadora. Her childish beliefs about life after death came back to her stronger tahn ever, providing an odd sense of comfort.

It'll be good for your health," Lucia continued.

Still Andie had told no one but Cissy about her disease. She didn't want to bother the young with a sick old aunt. They might have their suspicions, though; Lucia enquired after her health a little too often. But Andie just wanted to forget about what was going on. If no one spoke about it, it was easier to ignore it. Not that she managed that very well. For when she thought of dying, she worried most about her grandson. As quickly as he was growing up, Teddy was still a boy. And she needed to set some things right for him.

"Lucie, have a seat will you?"

Lucia, busy making them tea, paused upon hearing the serious tone in her aunt's voice. She quickly dried her hands and sat down. "What's the matter?"

"It's about Teddy."

"What about him? He loves France, doesn't he? I'm sure he'll look forward to spending the whole summer there with us."

"I'm sure, that's not what I wanted to discuss. Teddy's very fond of you and Harry. And the girls, too."

"We're all very fond of Teddy, too. He's Harry's godson. He's part of the family. You and him both." An uncomfortable expression was becoming more apparent on Lucia's face. The conversation was taking much more of a serious tone than she had anticipated.

"I just want to make sure you'll take care of him. You know. Should the need arise."

"I don't see why you would doubt that, auntie," Lucia responded quietly. "This new baby changes nothing about how Harry and I feel about the girls, so it'll change nothing about Teddy, either."

Andie smiled, relaxing somewhat in her seat. She was glad to be hearing the exact response she had been looking and hoping for. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"But what's..."

"Please, don't," Andie interrupted the inevitable question. She might be starting to accept the end was coming, but that didn't mean she was ready to talk about it. Part of her was still a Black after all. They would rather face ten boggarts than discuss feelings. Still, the obvious look of worry on her niece's face softened her, and she patted Lucia's cheek gently. "Let's discuss happier things now. The summer in France will be lovely. And with the new baby! Are you still feeling all right?"

"Yes, everything seems normal." Lucia allowed herself to be distracted and finally smiled, getting back up to finish making them tea.

It was clear, though, that Andie's answers hadn't quite satisfied her niece. She knew their talk would have a follow-up. As much as she dreaded the idea of seeing pity in her eyes, the idea that Teddy would be looked after, and loved, was more than worth it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I can't stay away from writing for long ! Carefully getting back into the story. I still need to find my flow, but the next chapter will be better! Thanks for all your lovely reviews and favorite ratings so far!


End file.
